Brumas de sal
by Persephone Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: Após uma terrível tragédia, Bella perde tudo o que mais lhe importava: sua amada mãe e sua integridade mental. Agora, se vê obrigada a trabalhar como governanta na casa de um homem sombrio e misterioso, onde o carinho de uma criança pura fará com que vença seus temores enquanto seu coração é dia após dia conquistado por aquele homem que tanto lhe intriga.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Northumberland, Início do século XIX, Era Georgiana

Bella se espremia o máximo que podia em seu assento, tentando respirar da forma mais regular que podia, mas aquela tarefa tornava-se quase impossível em um local tão claustrofóbico quanto à cabine de uma carruagem com as janelas fechadas. Ouvia o som abafado das pesadas gostas de chuva que caiam sobre o teto do veículo, e se pegou imaginando se ainda faltava muito até que finalmente chegasse ao seu destino.

Detestava locais como aquele... Frios, úmidos e apertados. Faziam com que se lembrasse da pequena cabine onde passara seus últimos dias com sua mãe, uma das poucas memórias que guardava daquela derradeira viagem. A recordação daquilo fez com que o velho pânico se instalasse em sua mente e Bella tentou bloquear as imagens do cadáver putrefaço e do odor de decomposição, mas as sensações eram tão reais que por um instante, sentiu como se estivesse de volta aquele pesadelo, afundando lentamente... Perdendo-se em brumas.

-Querida, você está bem? – Indagou sua velha madrinha que estava sentada ao seu lado, enquanto tocava sua mão e a trazia de volta a realidade – Parece tão pálida...

-Oh, não é nada... – Respondeu com a voz entrecortada e pigarreando na tentativa de ganhar tempo – Acho que o balanço da carruagem está me deixando um tanto nauseada.

-Sim, posso imaginar. As estradas costumam ficar assim durante o outono. As chuvas torrenciais fazem com que a lama se desprenda e os caminhos ficam mais escorregadios.

-É sempre assim aqui no norte? – Perguntou sentindo um certo desespero tomando conta de seu ser ao imaginar-se presa aquele lugar cinzento e sombrio pelo resto de sua vida.

-Oh, não! A chuva é uma constante companheira, devo admitir, mas na primavera nossos campos são de tirar o fôlego e a vista do penhasco é simplesmente deslumbrante.

Bella sorriu de forma pouco convincente e deixou que um pesado suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Por mais que sua bondosa madrinha falasse sobre as maravilhas de Beacofell, não conseguia se deixar enganar. Nunca tinha visitado o extremo norte da Inglaterra, mas sabia que não deveria esperar muito daquele nebuloso lugar. Sua mãe sempre dizia que sua vila natal era o local mais inóspito do mundo, e até agora, Bella não tivera razão para discordar daquilo.

-Ouça, minha menina. – Disse sua madrinha apertando sua mão e a trazendo de volta dos devaneios – Sei que está nervosa por vir trabalhar em um lugar tão distante e isolado de Londres, mas confie em mim. Lorde Edward Cullen será um excelente patrão e tenho certeza de que vocês se darão bem.

-Não se preocupe madrinha. Sei que a senhora jamais me traria até aqui se este não fosse um trabalho descente. – Respondeu tentando omitir seus reais temores.

-Sim... Lorde Edward foi muito gentil em aceitá-la como nova governanta, mesmo você sendo tão jovem.

-Isso não lhe parece estranho? Que um homem contrate uma completa desconhecida para cuidar de sua casa?

-Você não é uma completa desconhecida. É filha de Renee Swan e todos em Beacofell conheceram sua mãe quando ela era apenas uma jovenzinha. Além disso, creio que milorde estava apenas fazendo uma boa ação. Quando a notícia do falecimento de sua mãe chegou à Beacofell, Lorde Edward mandou que me chamassem para saber o que poderia ser feito em seu benefício. Ele foi tão generoso, que mesmo não tendo nada a ver com sua história, lhe ofereceu um emprego e um lugar para morar. Portanto você deve mostrar mais gratidão para com ele, Isabella. Não se esqueça disso.

-Sim, madrinha, mas ainda assim acho que piedade não é motivo suficiente para contratar uma desconhecida. Como ele pode saber se eu sou realmente apta para trabalhar como governanta?

-Bem, digamos que eu tomei a liberdade de falar um pouco sobre seus atributos à Lorde Edward...

-A senhora o que? – Bella sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca. O que será que sua madrinha disse sobre ela? Que acabara de passar por uma tragédia e que ficara duas semanas em estado de choque? Que sua mente era constantemente assolada por fleches de corpos flutuando ao seu redor? Que costumava andar enquanto dormia e às vezes acordava no meio da noite sem saber onde estava e completamente desorientada?

-Oras, não me olhe assim, menina. Não fiz nada de errado! Apenas disse que você cresceu em Londres, na casa de uma família nobre para quem sua mãe trabalhava como governanta, e que por isso teve a oportunidade de aprender uma coisa ou outra.

-Lorde Edward deve confiar muito na senhora para acreditar tão cegamente em seu julgamento. Há quanto tempo trabalha como lavadeira para ele?

-Acho que já faz mais de doze anos, mas devo admitir que raramente o vejo. Desde que sua irmã faleceu de forma lastimável, ele vem se tornando cada vez mais recluso naquela mansão, o que já faz alguns anos.

-Parece tão solitário. – Comentou com um sussurro, sentindo um mau pressentimento percorrendo seu corpo – Um homem tão jovem e rico vivendo sozinho quando poderia ter a esposa que quisesse e uma casa repleta de filhos...

-Talvez ele não seja tão solitário assim. A família Denali trabalha para ele e vive em Masen Rock há bastante tempo. Além disso, sei que Lorde Edward nunca se casou, mas... Mas parece que ele cria um menino. Uma criança que deve ter por volta dos sete ou oito anos. Poucas pessoas viram o garoto, mas eu sei que ele deve existir por que sempre encontro roupas infantis no meio das trochas que me mandam para lavar. Roupas de boa qualidade, que não podem pertencer ao filho de uma misera criada.

O tom de confidência que a velha madrinha utilizava fez Bella perceber o que aquilo queria dizer. Deveria se tratar de algum filho bastardo, afinal, isso era típico de qualquer nobre. Estava prestes a fazer mais perguntas à sua boa madrinha, quando sentiu a carruagem parando de modo brusco.

-Bem, Parece que minha viagem termina por aqui. – Disse a velha senhora abrindo as cortinas e constatando que estavam em frente a uma pequena casinha com begonias nas janelas. Por um segundo, Bella sentiu o desespero tomando conta de si, mas mordeu o próprio lábio para não implorar que a madrinha ficasse – Não tenha medo minha menina. Masen Rock fica há poucas léguas da vila, e você poderá me visitar sempre que puder.

-Sim... Obrigada madrinha. Acho que nunca lhe agradecerei o suficiente por tudo o que tem feito por mim desde que mamãe faleceu.

-Não é a mim que deve agradecer, mas sim à Lorde Edward. Graças a ele você terá uma casa e um emprego descente. Por isso, lembre-se de sempre obedecê-lo e não faça nenhuma bobagem, está bem?

-Farei como diz, madrinha.

-Boa menina. Sua mãe e eu formos grandes amigas, e a partir de agora, você será como uma filha para mim. – A velha senhora lhe deu um beijo estralado na testa e Bella a olhou com verdadeira comoção – Lembre-se de mandar notícias e de me visitar de vez em quando.

Bella deu um sorriso cansado e abraçou a velha com toda a força que possuía antes de vê-la saindo da carruagem para a noite fria e chuvosa, tentando não lembrar-se de que agora seguiria o resto da viagem sozinha. Céus... Como viera parar em uma situação dessas? Como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo?

A carruagem tornou a entrar em movimento, e logo ela percebeu que deveriam está subindo alguma encosta. Há pouco mais de três meses atrás, Bella estava feliz ao lado da mãe, vivendo em uma enorme casa no coração de Londres e sonhando com aventuras e bailes aos quais jamais frequentara. Mas todos os seus sonhos haviam sido tragados pelo oceano, assim como suas ilusões e esperanças. Não... Não deveria pensar no passado! Tinha que se focar no futuro! Em seu novo emprego e em sua nova casa.

Certamente, Beaconfell não deveria ser um lugar muito charmoso para se viver, comparado a grandiosidade de Londres... Sua madrinha contara-lhe que a vila pesqueira era pequena, com pouco mais de quinhentas casas, mas que possuía uma beleza melancólica inegável. Ainda assim, aquilo não conseguia deixá-la animada. Tudo o que Bella sabia sobre Northumberland, era que os invernos costumavam ser rigorosos e a neblina uma constante companheira.

Será que acabaria se acostumando a viver ali? E se Lorde Edward não gostasse dela? Oh... Agora que pensava nisso, sentiu a ansiedade percorrer suas veias. Provavelmente, assim que chegasse em Masen Rock, seria levada para conhecer seu novo patrão, e com aquele pensamento em mente, Bella se pôs a refazer o coque que prendia seus longos cabelos castanhos na base da cabeça.

Por sorte, estava usando seu melhor vestido, que era adornado com uma delicada renda sobre o decote quadrado. Tinha ganhado aquele caríssimo vestido da patroa de sua mãe, que o achava velho e fora de moda, mas para Bella, era a coisa mais delicada e elegante que já possuíra, com o corpete feito da mais cara seda chinesa e as mangas que vinham justas até a altura dos cotovelos. Queria se apresentar de maneira formal ao seu novo patrão!

Soltou outro longo suspiro, inquieta, enquanto sentia a carruagem subindo a encosta, até que o veículo parou novamente e o cocheiro abriu a porta para que ela descesse.

-Já chegamos, senhorita! – Disse o homem, completamente encharcado enquanto lhe ajudava a descer da carruagem.

Bella sentiu a chuva batendo com força em sua pele, e puxou o capuz de sua capa na vã tentativa de proteger o rosto enquanto seus sapatos afundavam na lama. A noite estava escura, e ela mal conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente. Olhou ao redor de forma desconfiada, e constatou que estavam quase no topo de um penhasco, onde o barulho do mar se chocando contra as pedras podia ser ouvido e um forte vento frio lhe açoitava as costas.

-O senhor tem certeza de que este é o lugar correto? – Indagou quando o cocheiro lhe entregou suas duas valises, e sentindo o pânico invadindo seu corpo ao imaginar que seria abandonada ali, sozinha!

-Sim. Estamos em Masen Rock. Lamento, mas só posso acompanhá-la até aqui. Terá que seguir o resto do caminho a pé.

-Mas não sei como chegar até a casa principal...

-Não há erro, menina. Basta seguir pela trilha de cascalhos e logo encontrará os muros da propriedade. Agora deixe-me ir, não posso ficar aqui a noite toda.

Sem olhá-la nos olhos, o velho condutor subiu novamente em sua carruagem e açoitou os cavalos, deixando Bella ali, sozinha em meio a uma noite chuvosa, com um penhasco as suas costas e uma vasta escuridão a sua frente. Com o tempo, seus olhos foram se acostumando à ausência de luz, e ela pôde finalmente vislumbrar a edificação. Era difícil dizer se Masen Rock era um local agradável, pois mal conseguia distinguir suas formas e seus muros impediam que visse mais do que uma cinzenta fachada, mas certamente seria melhor lá dentro do que ali fora, com o vento frio do norte lhe congelando a alma.

Sendo assim, Bella resolveu seguir pelo caminho de cascalho, fazendo um esforço enorme para manter seus passos firmes. Tentou levantar a barra do vestido para que não se sujasse na lama, mas percebeu que aquilo era inútil, principalmente com o peso das malas que não lhe ajudava em nada.

Após andar pelo que pareceu o minuto mais longo de sua vida, Bella se deparou com um enorme portão rodeado por um muro alto e cinzento. Aquela deveria ser à entrada da propriedade, mas por mais que chamasse, não viu sinal de nenhum porteiro ou vigilante. Talvez todos tivessem se recolhido mais cedo, graças ao temporal...

Sem outra alternativa, adentrar na propriedade, empurrando o pesado portão cujas dobradiças enferrujadas rangeram perante o movimento brusco. Mais a diante, vislumbrou uma tênue luz que deveria provir de dois lampiões que ficavam na entrada principal da casa, e deixou-se guiar por eles, seguindo pelo caminho de pedra, tomando cuidado para não escorregar.

À medida que se aproximava, tentou distinguir as formas do grande casarão, mas tudo estava tão escuro que mal conseguia enxergar os detalhes da construção... Foi só então que notou a ausência de luzes nas janelas e como um raio, a ideia de que não houvesse ninguém esperando-a penetrou sua mente. Será que todos estivam dormindo? Aquela possibilidade fez seu sangue congelar, só em imaginar passar a noite ali, sozinha e ao relento enquanto a chuva caia com mais força.

Calma... Tinha que manter a calma. O melhor seria bater na porta e esperar que alguém aparecesse. Com aquela ideia em mente, subiu os degraus da entrada e com toda a força que possuía, sacudiu a argola de metal que adornava a madeira rígida da porta, rezando para que alguém lhe atendesse.

Aguardou pelo que pareceu séculos, e já estava disposta a ir até os fundos, ver se havia alguma outra entrada por lá, quando ouviu a porta finalmente sendo aberta.

-O que deseja? – Indagou uma moça de pele pálida e cabelos cor de palha enquanto lhe encarava com grandes olhos cinzentos. Vestia um roupão grosseiro que lhe cobria da cabeça aos pés, e parecia tão magra que os ossos de seu rosto tinham um aspecto saliente. Em sua mão direita, trazia uma vela de sebo cuja luz iluminava suas feições delicadas, dando-a um estranho ar sobrenatural.

-Sou Isabella Swan, afilhada da Senhora Sue Clearwater. – Respondeu falando o mais rápido que podia – Lorde Edward Cullen mandou que me trouxessem para ser a nova governanta.

-Oras, não estávamos esperando-a hoje. Mas vamos, entre! Está caindo um verdadeiro dilúvio aí fora.

Sem muita cerimônia, Bella adentrou na enorme casa, sentindo-se grata pelo abrigo que recebia da chuva e do vento. Olhou ao seu redor, tentando distinguir o máximo de formas que podia, mas a única fonte de luz provinha da vela que a moça segurava, e aquilo não lhe permitia grandes descobertas. Ainda assim, o cheiro de mofo e de poeira lhe dava a impressão de que acabara de adentrar em um mausoléu, sentindo um calafrio percorrendo o seu corpo com aquele pensamento.

-Eu sou Kate Denali, a arrumadeira. – Disse a moça enquanto guiava-a pelo hall de entrada até um grande salão – A senhorita tem sorte! Lorde Edward não saiu essa noite e está em sua alcova... Digo, em sua biblioteca particular. Venha, irei levá-la até ele.

Juntas, começam a cruzar um enorme saguão e Bella sentia suas pernas reclamarem a cada passo que dava, provavelmente devido às horas incontáveis que passara sentada na carruagem, mas não ousou reclamar. Aquela estranha moça que estava bem na sua frente, iluminava o caminho com a vela que trazia em mãos, enquanto sussurrava uma canção desconhecida. Tudo ali parecia sombrio e abandonado, e Bella se perguntava por que não havia lamparinas nas paredes para iluminar o caminho. Seria Lorde Edward tão avarento ao ponto de economizar com o fogo?!

-Aqui estamos. – Disse a moça chamada Kate quando finalmente pararam na frente de uma porta de carvalho com entalhes gravados na madeira – Aguarde um segundo, sim? Irei anunciá-la e depois a senhorita poderá entrar. Aqui, fique com a minha vela, caso tenha medo do escuro.

Bella aceitou a vela de bom grado enquanto via a garota chamada Kate dando três leves batidas na porta antes de adentrar no cômodo, deixando-a ali, sozinha no corredor. Esperou pelo que pareceu longos minutos, sentindo a água da chuva escorrer por seu corpo e um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha. Céus! Iria apresentar-se perante seu futuro patrão em completo desalinho, com o vestido negro ensopado e vários fios de cabelo caindo do coque que usava na base da cabeça!

Quando Kate tornou a sair de dentro do cômodo, Bella já estava tão nervosa que começava a sentir um terrível gosto de sangue. Provavelmente, devia ter ferido o lábio inferior que mordia compulsivamente.

-Pronto Senhorita Swan. – Disse a arrumadeira com um sorriso educado ao tomar a vela e as duas valises que Bella segurava – Lorde Edward já irá recebê-la. Pode entrar. Ficarei aqui fora, esperando-a.

-Obrigada.

De forma apreensiva, Bella empurrou a pesada porta de carvalho e adentrou no cômodo privativo, sentindo a atmosfera fria rodeando-a. Estranho... Tudo ali era escuro e sombrio. Não havia uma única chama para iluminar o caminho e o fogo da lareira parecia extinto há décadas. Bella pensou seriamente que estava no lugar errado, mas talvez aquele fosse apenas um teste de obediência, para ver quanto tempo ela conseguiria passar ali, naquele quarto escuro, encharcada e tremendo de frio.

Com passos incertos, ela avançou pelo cômodo, esperando que sua visão se acostumasse com a fraca luz que adentrava pela janela. Onde estaria Lorde Edward? Será que demoraria muito em atendê-la? Tentando dissipar a ansiedade de sua mente, começou a andar sem rumo, buscando distinguir os objetos que a cercavam.

Aparentemente, estava em algum tipo de biblioteca, pois mesmo com a fraca luz, Bella pôde ver algumas estantes repletas de livros, além do odor característico de papel velho. Também havia uma mesa no centro, com penas e papeis sobre esta. Foi só então que as palavras de Kate surgiram em sua mente "_Lorde Edward está em sua alcova_". Sim. O nome parecia cair bem aquele lugar.

Com uma terrível necessidade de fugir da escuridão que lhe cercava, Bella caminhou até a janela, e se pôs a observar à chuvosa noite. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, quando um raio rompeu o firmamento, iluminando o mundo por milésimos de segundos, tempo suficiente para que Bella visse o vulto de um homem, sentado em uma poltrona há poucos metros dela, enquanto observava-a.

-Santa misericórdia! – Exclamou dando um pulo para trás quando as trevas tornaram a reinar sobre o cômodo e logo após, o estrondoso som do trovão pôde ser ouvido – Quem está aí?

-Deveria ter mais ter mais modos ao dirigir-se a mim. – Respondeu uma voz suave, porem firme e imperiosa – Está falando com o seu novo patrão, Lorde Edward Cullen.

-Oh... Perdão, milorde. – Disse de forma nervosa enquanto tentava enxergá-lo em meio às trevas – O senhor me assustou. Não sabia que estava aqui esse tempo todo.

Bella engoliu em seco, torcendo a barra de sua capa com as mãos, na vã tentativa de disseminar seu nervosismo. Agora que sabia exatamente onde ele estava, olhava mais atentamente para aquele ponto, e conseguiu distinguir sua silhueta. Lorde Edward vestia o negro, dos pés a cabeça, o que o camuflava ainda mais com as trevas. Sua pele era pálida, contrastando com seus cabelos escuros que chegavam até a altura de seu queixo. Não conseguia ver seus traços com clareza, mas parecia possuir rosto angular, com um olhar feroz que lhe corroia a alma.

-Espero que tenha feito uma viagem tranquila, senhorita Swan. – Disse agora com mais delicadeza – Não estávamos esperando-a, do contrário teria enviado alguém para recebê-la.

-Minha madrinha mandou um mensageiro na nossa frente... Creio que ele deve ter se perdido no meio do temporal.

-Sim. Provavelmente. Isso acontece com mais frequência do que eu gostaria.

O silêncio sobrecaiu novamente entre eles enquanto Lorde Edward Cullen observava-a com seu olhar predador. Bella temeu estremecer novamente, e por extinto, cruzou os braços na tentativa de aquecer o corpo. Pensava em dizer algo educado para romper aquele terrível silêncio, mas acabou ficando sem reação ao vê-lo levantando-se e caminhando em sua direção.

Céus! Nunca vira um homem tão alto e com ombros tão largos quanto os dele! A cada passo que dava, aproximava-se mais da luz que provinha da janela, permitindo a Bella estudá-lo com mais afinco. Tinha um queixo angular, com uma pequena covinha no centro e lábios que faziam seus pelos se eriçarem. À medida que vencia a distância entre eles, seu cheiro se fazia mais notório, almiscarado e com um leve toque de couro... Oh! Como um homem podia ser tão assustador e atraente ao mesmo tempo?

-Está com frio, Senhorita Swan? – Indagou Lorde Edward enquanto rodeava-a e colocava-se bem atrás dela.

-Um pouco. Creio que seja a capa molhada...

-Oras, então devemos dá um jeito nisso. Não quero que minha governanta fique doente, não é mesmo?

E com um gesto delicado, ele repousou as fortes mãos nos ombros dela, removendo a capa molhada que usava e fazendo com que Bella ficasse completamente paralisada. Estava tão próximo, que seu halito aquecia a pele sensível do pescoço dela, fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse mais rápida e seus seios subissem em agonia, como se o corpete do vestido tivesse se tornado extremamente apertado.

E só agora, Bella amaldiçoo-se por ter escolhido aquele vestido, cujo decote deixava seu busto pálido e o vale de seus seios completamente vulnerável aos olhos dele!

-Parece que a senhorita procurou saber qual era a minha cor favorita. – Comentou Lorde Edward finalmente, com um pesado tom de sarcasmo na voz ao referi-se à cor negra do vestido que ela usava.

-Na verdade... Eu estou de luto. – Respondeu tentando dissipar aquela estranha sensação e agradecendo aos céus por está de costas para ele, ou do contrário seria obrigada a encarar aqueles impiedosos olhos – Perdi minha mãe há três meses em um naufrágio.

-Oh, sim. Agora me recordo de ter ouvido algo sobre isso quando sua madrinha veio até aqui para acertarmos os termos de sua contratação. Deve ter sido muito difícil sobreviver a tudo aquilo, não é, senhorita Swan?

-Bem... Acho que sim. – Confessou sentindo suas bochechas pegando fogo pela vergonha do que estava prestes a admitir – Não me recordo muito bem dos acontecimentos. É como se houvesse um grande vazio na minha mente...

Um vazio enorme que às vezes era substituído por imagens tenebrosas de corpos boiando. Mas claro que Bella omitiria aquela parte. Não queria que seu novo patrão achasse que ela era mentalmente perturbada! Já bastava os médicos dizendo que sofrera algo chamado de estresse pós-traumático! Ousou virar-se para encará-lo, e sentiu seu sangue gelar ao constatar que ele estava a poucos centímetros dela. Agora, frente a frente, sentia o calor que emanava de seu corpo, mas não ousou olhar para cima.

-E a senhorita não tem mais nenhum parente vivo?

-Não que eu saiba, senhor.

-Tem certeza?

Suas respirações se misturavam e aquilo deixou-a um tanto desconcertada. Era tão alto, que o topo de sua cabeça mal chegava a bater no queixo dele. Estavam ali, sozinhos e tão próximos que certamente deveria ser indecoroso para uma dama.

-Não possui pai ou irmão? – Insistiu com um tom na voz que a obrigou a responder.

-Sou filha única, milorde. E quanto ao meu pai... Até onde eu saiba, ele faleceu pouco depois que eu nasci. Chamava-se Charles Swan e costumava ter uma hospedagem nessa vila. Creio que o senhor já deve ter ouvido falar nele.

-Sim, de fato. Bem, senhorita Swan, não possuo esposa para que administre minha casa, e é por isso que necessito tanto de uma boa governanta. Creio que sua madrinha já deve tê-la informado quais serão suas atribuições, certo?

-Sim, em parte. Acredito que não terei nenhuma dificuldade para com isto.

-Possui alguma experiência em cuidar de uma casa tão grande quanto esta?

-Minha mãe trabalhou como governanta para os Newton, uma boa família nobre que morava no centro de Londres. Aprendi tudo com ela e tenho certeza de que estou apta a desempenhar está função. Não irei decepcionado, milorde.

-Se sua mãe estava tão satisfeita com o emprego, então por que vocês embarcaram naquele barco? E para onde pretendiam ir, senhorita Swan? – Indagou com certa desconfiança na voz.

Bella sentiu novamente o corpo enrijecer, mas não ousou respondê-lo. A verdade é que nem mesmo ela sabia os motivos ou do destino daquela viagem. Sua mente era uma verdadeira bagunça, e tentando esconder a confusão que havia em suas memórias, desviou o olhar dos dele, mas Lorde Edward segurou seu queixo e a obrigou a encará-lo.

-Gosto que me respondam quando eu faço uma pergunta, senhorita. – Sibilou de uma forma sombria, com o rosto tão próximo do dela que por um momento, Bella esqueceu-se como se falava.

-Eu não sei, milorde... Juro! Não me recordo... Perdi a memória no naufrágio e por isso minha mente apagou os acontecimentos que precederam o embarque.

-Que seja. Ouça bem, senhorita Swan: tudo que está dentro de Masen Rock me pertence, e não tolero criados que fogem na calada da noite e me deixam na mão.

-Está querendo dizer que sou sua prisioneira?

-Estou querendo dizer que se você fugir ou trair a minha confiança, pode dar adeus a esse lugar para sempre.

Ele parecia furioso, e por um momento, Bella pensou que esmagaria seu queixo com a força daquelas poderosas mãos. Mas em vez disso, Lorde Edward soltou-a e deu um passo pra trás, como se acabasse de ter se queimado em algo.

-Prometo que darei o melhor de mim, milorde. – Disse com a voz tranquila, para fazê-lo compreender que estava ali à trabalho – Posso não ter muita experiência, mas quando dou minha palavra, eu a cumpro.

-Aí está outro ponto que me surpreende. – Admitiu Lorde Edward com a voz um pouco mais suave agora – Você parece ser uma moça jovem... Mais do que eu esperava, na verdade. Quantos anos tem, senhorita Swan?

-Acabei de completar dezenove, milorde. Mas na minha idade, minha mãe já trabalhava como arrumadeira e ainda encontrava tempo para cuidar de mim.

-Ainda assim, uma moça jovem como a senhorita deveria está procurando um bom casamento, em vez de vir para este fim de mundo. Mas gostaria de ser bastante sucinto em um ponto: Não tolero criadas que agem de modo indecoroso e vulgar.

Aquele aviso fez com que suas bochechas queimassem de constrangimento e de indignação. Quem ele pensava que ela era afinal?! Algum tipo de moça saliente e despudorada em busca de aventuras ou alguma golpista atrás de fortunas? Oh, não toleraria aquele tipo de comentário, nem mesmo de seu próprio patrão. Estava encharcada, com frio e com fome! Não merecia ser tratada assim. Ergueu o queixo o mais alto que pôde e o enfrentou!

-Sou uma moça descente, Lorde Cullen. E se vim até este fim de mundo, como o senhor mesmo o chamou, foi para trabalhar. Já disse que sou órfã, e deve compreender que este mundo não é um lugar fácil para uma moça solitária.

-Moças solitárias costumam tomar atitudes desesperadas. – Disse ele com um sorriso sádico nos lábios – Mas creio que já deixei tudo bastante claro. Pode ir agora e descanse. Amanhã terá um longo dia pela frente.

-Farei como o senhor preferir. Com sua licença.

Com uma rápida reverência, Bella saiu quase correndo daquela sombria sala, sentindo suas pernas um tanto bambas e seu coração batendo de forma descompassada no peito. O que diabos deveria está acontecendo? Nunca sentira-se tão ofendida, provocada e encantada! Não fazia ideia de para onde iria, mas por sorte, quando saiu daquele tenebroso cômodo, deu de cara com a moça chamada Kate, esperando-a no corredor com a vela ainda em mãos.

-Oh, finalmente saiu! Venha, senhorita Swan. Irei levá-la até os seus aposentos. Creio que gostará de seu quarto! Eu mesma acendi a lareira e troquei a roupa de cama.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra se quer, a jovem Kate segurou-a pela mão e a conduziu pelo corredor. Bella tentava controlar sua respiração no caminho, repassando toda a conversa que tivera com seu novo patrão e ficando cada vez mais confusa. Por que diabos ele agia daquele modo? Por se escondia da luz das velas e por que lhe olhava como se ela estivesse escondendo algo? Oh! Definitivamente estava fascinada e ultrajada por aquele homem.

Mal percebeu quando chegaram à enorme cozinha, por onde Kate continuou lhe guiado até uma estreita escada. Bella sentiu suas pernas doerem a cada degrau que subia, mas logo chegaram ao que parecia ser o dormitório dos criados.

-Aqui estamos. – Declarou Kate enquanto empurrava uma pesada porta e fazendo com que suas dobradiças gemessem – Deixei suas malas junto há cama e há um pouco de água quente naquele vasilhame, caso queira fazer um asseio antes de dormir. Ah, e também lhe troche pão e queijo. Estão sobre a penteadeira.

-Fico extremamente grata. – Responde Bella admirando o quarto. Certamente, era maior do que o que costumava dividir com sua mãe, quando moravam em Londres.

Havia uma cama de espaldar simples, com uma mesinha de cabeceira bem ao lado. Também podia ver uma penteadeira, um baú, uma janela coberta por pesadas cortinas e uma terrina de cerâmica onde poderia realizar perfeitamente seus asseios diários. O fogo já crepitava na lareira, e aquela visão melhorou seu humor, mesmo que o quarto continuasse escuro e um tanto úmido.

-É perfeito. Obrigada. Isso será o suficiente por hoje.

-Ótimo. Irei dá-la um pouco de privacidade agora. Se precisar de alguma coisa, basta bater na porta que fica à esquerda da sua. É onde minhas duas irmãs dormem.

-E você Kate? Onde você dorme?

-Oh, eu durmo no quarto do Jacob. A senhorita o conhecerá amanhã, mas agora devo voltar. – Bella fez uma rápida mesura e com um sorriso sincero, agradeceu à arrumadeira.

-Obrigada por tudo e tenha uma boa noite Kate.

-Boa noite senhorita Isabella.

Com um educado aceno de cabeça, a jovem garota saiu do cômodo e Bella certificou-se de trancar novamente a porta. Agora que estava sozinha, se pôs a analisar melhor o quarto. Era realmente melhor do que ela imaginava, precisando apenas de um pouco mais de luz!

De modo prático, Bella desfez o coque que prendia seus cabelos e os soltou, deixando que secassem ao calor que vinha do fogo. Ainda tremia vez ou outra, graças ao vestido molhado que usava, e por isso o retirou, junto com seus sapatos sujos de lama e as meias compridas para só então começou a limpar o corpo com a água morna que Kate havia trazido. Com a ajuda de um pano úmido, Bella tomou um banho de asseio ali mesmo, esfregando as partes intimas e livrando-se de boa parte da sujeira da viagem.

Quando terminou, sentia-se bem melhor, e secou-se com uma toalha limpa que encontrou dentro de seu baú. Pensou seriamente em desfazer as malas antes de ir para a cama, mas estava tão cansada, que simplesmente vestiu sua camisola, engoliu o pão com o queijo, e caiu sobre as cobertas, completamente exausta.

Amanhã teria que enfrentar seu novo patrão, e precisaria de todas as forças do mundo para isso. Mas naquela noite, se deixaria imaginar que estava finalmente em seu lar, dormindo nos braços de sua mãe e sentindo-se protegida como jamais estaria novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, eu estou de volta! E dessa vez, com uma fic mais sombria do que de costume, em homenagem ao dia das bruxas ahahaha<strong>

**Bem, espero que vocês gostem, pois será uma história repleta de mistérios. Postarei no mesmo esquema das outras vezes: um capítulo por dia. **

**Então, deixem suas opiniões e se preparem, pois amanhã teremos mais!**

**;***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Na manhã seguinte, Bella levantou-se antes mesmo que o sol nascesse e começou a se preparar para seu primeiro dia em Masen Rock. Sentindo um grande entusiasmo pela expectativa do que estava por vir, foi até a janela de seu quarto e abriu as pesadas cortinas, admirando o mundo lá fora. A vista era realmente de tirar o fôlego, com a vastidão do mar a sua frente e o cinzento céu iluminando-se com os primeiros raios de sol que rompiam o firmamento. Incrível! Mal se percebia que um verdadeiro dilúvio caíra noite passada!

Com uma sensação renovadora invadindo seu ser, Bella foi até uma de suas valises, onde encontrou todos os seus parvos pertences, e de dentro desta, retirou um recatado vestido negro, bem diferente do que usara na noite passada, com a gola alta omitindo seu busto e um corpete sem muitos adornos. Detestava usar cores escuras, pois resaltavam a sua alvura, mas manteria o luto por sua mãe até que um ano tivesse passado, como mandava as leis da igreja.

De forma ágio, Bella trançou os laços do corpete, até que a peça ficou perfeitamente ajustada contra seu corpo esbelto, e só então dedicou-se a vestir suas meias e calçou seus sapatos. Por fim, foi cuidar de seu revolto cabelo, sentando-se de frente à penteadeira, e escovando suas longas madeixas enquanto admirava seu reflexo no espelho.

Sabia que não era uma moça bonita, com a pele demasiadamente pálida e o cabelo castanho que teimava em ficar avermelhado perante o sol, mas seus lábios eram rosados como os de uma criança e seus olhos escuros possuíam cílios longos e espessos, assim como os de sua mãe. Recordar-se de Renee fez com que seu coração ficasse apertado no peito e lágrimas turvassem sua visão. Queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Queria que sua boa mãe ainda estivesse viva. Queria que jamais tivessem entrado naquele maldito barco.

E de repente, um fleche obscureceu seus pensamentos e a imagem do corpo boiando lhe bloqueou a mente. Um corpo sem vida, inchado pela água do mar e corroído pelo sal. Bella sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas tenebrosas brumas, e quando finalmente voltou à realidade, viu seu reflexo no espelho ainda mais pálido do que de costume. Céus... Quando aquelas imagens iriam parar de surgir?

Não... Não podia deixar-se levar pela loucura das recordações! Tinha que concentrar-se em seu trabalho, em sua nova vida! Tivera sorte por sobreviver ao naufrágio mesmo sendo uma péssima nadadora, e ainda por cima, conseguira um bom emprego, ainda que seu novo patrão seja um verdadeiro mistério. O tempo sanaria suas feridas, bastava manter sua mente ocupada, longe das recordações.

Com um movimento brusco, enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e terminou de prender seus cabelos em um coque na base da cabeça, deixando que alguns fios ficassem soltos para quebrar um pouco o ar formal que adquirira e penteado a franja para que ela caísse de forma natural sobre sua testa. Agora sim, parecia uma moça séria e pronta para assumir a direção de uma casa tão grande quanto aquela.

Sentindo sua coragem renovada, Bella levantou-se e foi até a porta, com a clara intenção de explorar seu novo lar. Mas assim que destrancou a fechadura e empurrou a madeira pesada, surpreendeu-se ao sentir algo esbarrando em suas saias. Algo não... Alguém!

-Perdão... – Choramingou o garotinho que, com o impacto do choque, acabara caindo sentado no chão, completamente esparramado – Eu não sabia que tínhamos visitas...

-Não se preocupe querido. Não sou uma visita. – Respondeu Bella com seu melhor sorriso estampado no rosto, tentando interagir com o pequeno garoto enquanto se ajoelhava para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Era magro e pequeno, com a pele tão pálida quanto à dela e os cabelos castanhos em completo desalinho. Parecia tão frágil... Tão assustado! – Eu sou a senhorita Isabella Swan. E você? Quem é?

-Sou o Jacob, mas a senhorita pode me chamar apenas de Jack. – Respondeu ele com um único fôlego – Protegido de Lorde Edward.

E então, como se fosse um raio, as palavras de sua madrinha voltaram à mente de Bella: "_Lorde Cullen possui um protegido_". Era isso... Aquele menino magricela e com grandes olhos verdes só poderia ser o filho bastardo de seu novo patrão!

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Jack. Tenho certeza de que nos daremos muito bem, mas diga-me, de quem você estava fugindo?

-Da Kate... Ela quer me pentear, mas sempre passa muito sebo em meu cabelo e eu fico parecendo um tolo!

-Oras, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça com um rapaz tão bonito e elegante quanto você, não é mesmo? Se quiser, posso ajudá-lo a se pentear e prometo que não usarei um pingo de sebo.

Ele pareceu relutante por um instante, e Bella se pegou imaginando quantos anos deveria ter... Seu corpo pequeno e magro aparentava pertencer a um garoto de sete anos, mas a forma como falava e seu raciocínio rápido deveriam pertencer a um menino mais velho. Além disso, usava uma camisa de linho branca e um short azul marinho com suspensórios que lhe fazia parecer um homenzinho. A única cosia que desmascarava sua idade eram as meias três quartos e os sapatos extremamente polidos.

Talvez fosse uma daquelas crianças que demoram a crescer fisicamente, ou talvez possuísse uma mente precoce para sua idade. Difícil dizer.

-Está bem. Pode pentear os meu cabelo. – Decidiu o pequeno Jack após se deixar vencer, enquanto Bella o fazia sentar-se na cadeira de sua penteadeira.

Com delicadeza, ela desembaraçou os sedosos cachos do rapaz, sentindo sua leveza e suavidade. Por um momento, achou que os cabelos dele se pareciam bastante com os dela, e aquilo lhe deixou curiosa. Agora que estavam mais perto um do outro, pôde analisar seu rostinho pálido, com os grandes olhos verdes sombreados por manchas escuras. Parecia doente e frágil, e por algum motivo, ela sentiu um aperto no peito.

-A senhorita será a nova governanta de quem meu pai falou? – Indagou o menino quando Bella terminou de pentear seus cabelos, encarando-a com aqueles olhos que lhe fazia se lembrar das águas do mar.

-Sim. Você gostaria?

-Acho que sim... Nossa última governanta era uma velha que vivia cochilando pelos cantos. Acho que foi por isso que ela caiu do penhasco.

-Penhasco? – Repetiu aturdida – À que você está se referindo, meu querido?

-A senhorita não sabia? A nossa última governanta foi encontrada boiando próxima aos rochedos. As pessoas dizem que ela deve ter caído do penhasco, por que fazia muita neblina e...

O pequeno Jack parecia empolgado com a estória, mas ambos foram interrompidos quando a porta do quarto abriu-se novamente, e por esta entrou Kate, a arrumadeira, como se fosse um verdadeiro furacão. A jovem garota parecia extremamente agitada, com o cabelo cor de palha levemente desarrumado e uma fina camada de suor cobrindo-lhe a testa, mas quando seus olhos cinzentos caíram sobre Jacob, pareceu finalmente recordar-se de como respirar.

-Oh, então era aqui que você estava se escondendo! – Exclamou colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava de forma repressora para o garoto – Procurei-o por toda a casa! Lorde Edward não vai gostar nada se souber que você deixou o pastor Benjamim esperando para sua aula de catequese.

-Mas eu queria brincar lá fora... – Protestou o menino com um biquinho que derreteu o coração de Bella.

-Sabe muito bem quais são as suas obrigações matinais. Agora vá. O pastor não gosta de ficar esperando.

-Sim, estou indo.

Com a cabecinha baixa, o pequeno Jack sai do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com Kate, e por um momento, Bella pensou em protestar. Mas quem era ela afinal, além da nova governanta? Não possuía direito algum sobre a forma como Lorde Edward educavam o menino, e seria melhor se soubesse qual era o seu verdadeiro lugar naquela casa.

-Oh, senhorita Swan, quase me esquecia! – Exclamou Kate parecendo finalmente recordar-se do real motivo para estar ali – Vim busca-la para mostrar Masen Rock. Ontem à noite a senhorita não pôde ver quase nada, e por isso creio que seria bom ter uma guia em seu primeiro dia, não acha?

-Será realmente maravilhoso. – Agradeceu Bella de forma sincera, mas logo sentiu seu estômago roncar – Quero dizer... Depois que eu tomar o desjejum, claro.

-Claro, senhorita. Lorde Edward pediu para que minha mãe preparasse um verdadeiro banquete está manhã.

-E ele comerá conosco? – Indagou apreensiva. A perspectiva de encarar seu novo patrão logo cedo fazia com que seu coração desse pulos desenfreados.

-Infelizmente não. Milorde costuma comer com o Jacob, mas logo depois ele vai para a sua biblioteca. É lá onde costuma passar a maior parte das manhãs.

-Bem, neste caso, o que estamos esperando? Sinto-me faminta.

Kate sorriu achando graça, e com um aceno de cabeça, fez sinal para que Bella lhe seguisse. Juntas, saíram do quarto e desceram a estreita escada que dava na cozinha. O ambiente ali era mais quente, devido ao calor do fogo que devia ficar acesso na maior parte do tempo, e Bella se pegou agradecida por isso. No canto da cozinha, mexendo em um grande caldeirão, avistou uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e rosto rechonchudo, que lhe fazia se lembrar de sua bondosa madrinha. Além dela, também havia duas garotas que deviam ser poucos anos mais novas do que Bella, que ajudavam cortando legumes.

-Senhorita Swan, gostaria de apresentá-la a minha mãe, Carmem Denali. – Disse Kate referindo-se a mulher rechonchuda que mexia no caldeirão – Ela é a responsável pela cozinh melhor cozinheira da região, acredite.

-Oras, não fale tolices Kate! – Disse Carmem com um enorme sorriso, enquanto enxugava as mãos no avental que usava e saudava Bella de maneira calorosa – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, senhorita Swan. Há muito tempo estamos esperando por uma nova governanta, e tenho certeza de que a senhorita será de grande ajuda! Estamos mesmo precisando de novos rostos em Masen Rock.

-Obrigada por suas palavras, Senhora Carmem. Mas por favor, me chamem de Bella... Não há motivos para sermos tão formais, não é mesmo? – Sugeriu com seu sorriso mais simpático enquanto Kate continuava as apresentações.

-E essas duas jovenzinhas são minhas irmãs mais novas, Tanya e Irina. Elas também trabalham como arrumadeiras aqui.

Bella deu um educado aceno na direção das referidas garotas, analisando-as com cuidado. A que se chamava Tanya, parecia ter por volta dos quinze anos e era evidentemente a mais bela das três irmãs. Possuía os mesmo olhos cinzentos das outras, mas em compensação, seus cabelos eram compridos e sedosos, de um tom que fazia Bella recordar-se de ouro rosado.

Já Irina, que parecia ter seus treze anos, era bem mais magra e com um aspecto catatônico. Seus cabelos pareciam teias de aranha, finos e prateados, e seu rosto pálido estava coberto por pequenas sardas. Seu olhar possuía um brilho aéreo, e logo Bella desconfiou que a garota não tinha juízo perfeito.

-Irina é quase muda. – Segredou Kate em seu ouvido, provavelmente notando a forma como ela olhava para sua irmãzinha – Raramente fala desde que tem quatro anos, e até hoje não sabemos o motivo.

-Que lástima...

-Sim. Mas não ache que ela é algum tipo de simplória! Pode parecer que vive em seu próprio mundo, mas tem uma memória invejável. Uma vez, mamãe levou-a para a missa no domingo, e Irina passou a semana inteira repetindo o sermão do pastor Benjamim, palavra por palavra, sem se esquecer de absolutamente nada.

Bella ficou impressionada ao ouvir aquilo. Já tinha ouvido falar de crianças com aquele tipo de habilidade, mas nunca pensou que um dia conheceria uma. Iria parecia mesmo uma criança aérea, completamente fora da realidade, mas havia alguma coisa nela que fazia os músculos de Bella se retesarem.

-A senhorita também irá conhecer meu pai, Eleazar. – Anunciou Kate por fim, quebrando o pesado clima que havia se formado – Ele trabalhar aqui como jardineiro e também é o responsável por ir até a vila para comprar os suprimentos. Mas agora a senhorita deve está faminta, não é mesmo? Vamos, venha sentar-se a mesa e comer o quanto quiser!

Com um sorriso de aprovação no rosto, Bella fez como Kate sugeriu e ocupou um dos lugares vazios na mesa, onde uma variedade de tortas, pães e maçãs asadas podia ser vista. Céus, nunca tinha comido tanto em toda a sua vida! A comida de Carmem era mesmo uma delícia, e Bella quase acabou com todos os pães de mel que havia na cesta. Ia pegando o último, quando viu que Tanya lhe olhava com uma expressão feia em seu rosto, o que lhe fez desistir da guloseima.

-Desculpe-me... Você quer este? – Ofereceu tentando parecer simpática, mas a garota não parecia disposta a fazer novas amizades.

-Não, obrigada. Se eu comesse desse jeito no café da manhã acabaria gorda igual a uma porca! – Foi tudo o que Tanya disse antes de se levantar e sair da cozinha, com um pesado mau humor lhe cercando. Céus, o que havia de errado com aquela garota?!

-Não ligue para ela, Senhorita Bella. – Segredou Kate com um sorriso sádico nos lábios – Tanya tem uma paixonite desde criança por Lorde Edward e provavelmente está se sentindo ameaçada pela senhorita.

-Ameaçada por mim? Oras... Mas que sandice! Sou apenas a nova governanta... Não há motivos para ela se sentir ameaçada!

-Sim, mas em comparação a senhorita é refinada e bonita. Isso já é o suficiente para inflamar o ciúme de Tanya.

Bella ficou pasma ao ouvir aquilo. Como uma garota tão formosa quanto aquela poderia está interessada em um homem sombrio e ameaçador como Lorde Edward? Aqueles pensamentos fizeram com que ela perdesse o apetite, e acabou abandonando o último pãozinho na cestinha. Teria que controlar a sua boca de agora em diante... Sempre fora uma grande fã dos doces, e sempre se empanturrava quando comia os biscoitinhos de canela que sua mãe costumava fazer.

-Parece que alguém aprovou a minha comida! – Declarou Carmem com um enorme sorriso ao recolher os legumes que suas filhas haviam cortado e os despejar dentro de um enorme caldeirão fumegante.

-Sim... Estava mesmo uma delicia. Devo dizer que sua filha não mentiu quando disse que a senhora era a melhor cozinheira da região.

-Oh, obrigada, senhorita. Fico feliz por ouvir isso. Kate me falou que você havia chegado ontem à noite! Só de imaginar uma mocinha tão delicada naquele temporal, sinto arrepios! Não é seguro andar por aqui em noites escuras... Muitas pessoas se perdem na neblina e acabam caindo do penhasco.

-Irei levar isso em consideração, certamente. – Disse enquanto sentia um arrepio percorrendo suas costas ao recordar-se o que Jack lhe contou sobre a última governanta e decidindo mudar de assunto. Não estava disposta a começar o dia ouvindo histórias sombrias sobre afogamentos – Bem, mas acho que já comi o suficiente pelo resto do mês! Creio que agora já estou pronta para conhecer a casa. Kate, você ainda está disposta a ser minha guia?

-Oh, claro! Será um prazer, senhorita. Conheço Masen Rock como a palma de minha mão.

Com um sorriso empolgado, Bella levantou-se e junto à menina Denali, começou a desbravar aquela sombria mansão. Como já estavam na cozinha, o cômodo mais próximo era a dispensa, onde costumavam estocar alimentos, velas e outros produtos não perecíveis. Bella analisou o estado das prateleiras, e achou que teria de se dedicar aquele cômodo primeiro. Alguns dos alimentos pareciam estragados, outros em falta, e ainda havia aqueles que estavam estocados em demasiada abundancia.

Sem perder tempo, fez uma lista rápida do que precisava ser reposto e depois jogou fora os alimentos que já não poderiam mais ser consumidos. Também teve o cuidado de separar algumas frutas e legumes que provavelmente se estragariam em breve, e as mandou para que Carmem as usasse para preparar compotas, geleias ou sobremesas. Não tolerava desperdícios e com aquilo, a dispensa pareceu mais organizada e limpa!

O próximo lugar a se visitar era o salão principal e tentando reprimir um gemido, Bella constatou que aquele lugar estava em pior estado do que imaginava. Agora, com a ajuda da luz do dia, ela pôde ver com clareza os detalhes das paredes cinzentas e dos moveis da época da renascença. Tudo ali deveria ser de uma beleza clássica, se não fosse pelo aspecto abandonado que possuía. Mal parecia que uma família vivia debaixo daquele teto! Teria um logo trabalho pela frente... Ah, sim, teria!

Kate continuou guiando-a pela casa, mostrando salões abandonados e jardins desertos, fazendo com que a manhã fosse menos prazerosa do que Bella imaginava! Surpreendentemente, Masen Rock era a construção mais linda e sombria que vira em sua curta vida. Tinha sido construída no mais perfeito estilo gótico, com afrescos e esculturas, mas tudo parecia abandonado como se a casa estivesse morta há muito tempo. Aquela sensação deixou os pelos de Bella arrepiados, e ela fez uma anotação mental para que fizesse uma arrumação descente o quanto antes!

A falta de uma mulher que administrasse aquela edificação ficava cada vez mais evidente à medida que o dia ia passando, e Bella achou que não teria descanso pelos próximos dias. Por sorte, contava com três arrumadeiras, e isso agilizaria as coisas, de modo que tinha esperanças de deixar a casa em perfeitas condições até o final da semana, mas ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se inquieta!

Ao final da tarde, já estavam explorando os cômodos superiores, e Bella surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que Jacob ocupava um dos melhores quartos da ala leste! Era o único local daquela casa que parecia habitável, com papeis de parede suaves e brinquedos espalhados por todos os lados. Ao menos Lorde Edward não podia ser acusado de displicência para com seu filho, e isso ajudou a melhorar um pouco a imagem de seu novo patrão!

-E esta aqui é a ala oeste. – Disse Kate por fim, quando chegaram a um corredor com duas portas de cada lado e uma enorme cortina ao fundo, provavelmente omitindo uma janela – Lorde Edward costuma ocupar um desses quartos. Os demais ficam trancados. Creio que não entro nesses cômodos desde que era uma menina...

Aquela parte da mansão parecia mais assustadora do que as demais, escura e fria como se fosse um mausoléu. Aparentemente o corredor estava limpo, mas Bella não sabia em que estado encontraria os leitos e resolveu não criar grandes expectativas.

-Kate... – Disse de forma cautelosa, temendo ofender a garota – Não quero julgar o seu trabalho e de suas irmãs, mas... Por que a casa está nessas condições se possui três arrumadeiras?

-Bem, é difícil de explicar. – Responde a menina enquanto esfregava o pequeno nariz para afastar o pó – Nossa última governanta era uma velha que dormia boa parte do tempo, e depois que ela faleceu as coisas não melhoraram muito. Além disso, mesmo contando com a ajuda de minhas duas irmãs, eu não posso dedicar-me unicamente as minhas tarefas, por que tenho que tomar conta do pequeno Jacob.

-Não tinha pensado por esse lado. Mas por que Lorde Edward não contrata uma preceptora? Por acaso ele é assim tão avarento?

-Oh, de modo algum! Meu senhor é um dos homens mais ricos dessa região, acredite. É dono do porto de Beacofell e sua renda líquida é de seis mil libras por ano. Mas infelizmente são poucas as preceptora que desejem deixar Londres para morar em um local tão afastado quanto esse. No final, eu acabei me tornando a baba do Jack, e o pior é que eu não levo muito jeito com crianças, sabe? Ele é muito esperto para um garotinho de nove anos, mas seu coração não é muito forte, de modo que Lorde Edward não permite que saia para brincar.

-Oh, não sabia que ele era doente!

-Parece que não é nada de grave... Os médicos falam que há um sopro em seu coração, mas que está diminuído conforme ele vai crescendo. No começo o Jacob ficava cansado com esforços mínimos e às vezes até sentia falta de ar. Felizmente essas crises sumiram quando ele completou os seis anos, mas ainda assim, suas unhas e seus lábios ficam azulados quando ele corre ou se assusta.

-Pobrezinho. Deve ser difícil para uma criança não poder brincar livremente.

-Sim. Às vezes ele fica entediado e isso lhe deixa bastante rabugento. Como eu não consigo entretê-lo por muito tempo, acabo ficando um tanto perdida, pois não sei se devo contrariá-lo ou se devo satisfazer suas vontades.

-Entendo... – Bella sentiu um terrível pesar em seu coração pelo pequeno menino. Era tão frágil e magrinho, que um mísero vento poderia derrubá-lo – Bem, verei o que posso fazer em relação a isto. Sou a governanta, e é meu dever cuidar da casa e da família de Lorde Edward. Talvez possa assumir a posição de tutora, mesmo não tendo referências nessa área.

-Isso seria excelente, senhorita! Não sou muito jeitosa com crianças. Certamente serei melhor aproveitada na arrumação.

-Ótimo. Precisarei de toda a ajuda possível para por essa casa em ordem. Digo... Olhe para essas paredes repletas de poeira... – Bella fez um gesto amplo, mostrando o corredor cinzento ao seu redor para que Kate compreendesse sobre o que estava falando – Parece até que este lugar não vê a luz do sol há séculos!

Para enfatizar o que dizia, ela afastou a pesada cortina que havia no final do corredor, esperando ver uma enorme janela por trás desta, mas acabou se surpreendendo ao deparar-se com uma parede de pedra, onde um esplendoroso quadro estava pendurado. Sentiu sua boca se abrindo em um perfeito "O", mas não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra se quer. Parecia que sua mente havia se esquecido de como formular as palavras.

Em toda a sua vida, jamais vira uma pintura como aquela! Era como se o quadro tivesse vida própria e seus personagens lhe encarassem de modo misterioso e até mesmo melancólico. Em sua tela, duas pessoas estavam retratadas. A primeira era uma belíssima jovem, sentada em uma cadeira de espaldar alto e coberta de joias e sedas. Seus cabelos pareciam ouro derretido, caindo com pesados cachos sobre seus ombros, e seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto o mar. Devia ter por volta dos catorze anos, mas seu meio sorriso já escondia os segredos de uma mulher feita.

Bella estava encantada com aquela deslumbrante dama, mas o que fez seu coração acelerar no peito foi o segundo personagem da pintura. Bem ali, de pé atrás da formosa moça, estava um homem alto e de ombros largos, vestindo um elegante terno azul escuro e com um porte austero, mesmo que aparentasse não ter mais do que vinte anos. Seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto às asas de um corvo e seus olhos verdes combinavam perfeitamente com os da garota. Bella estava fascinada, admirando os traços fortes do rosto másculo, até que notou a pequena covinha no meio do queixo dele. Foi só então que o reconheceu.

-Oh, não me diga que esse homem é Lorde Edward? – Indagou após finalmente recuperar o dom da palavra, sem tirar os olhos do quadro, completamente enfeitiçada pela beleza do jovem rapaz.

-Sim, e essa moça sentada ao seu lado era sua irmã mais nova, Lady Rosalie Cullen. – Respondeu Kate, tão boquiaberta quanto Bella – Acho que esse quadro foi pintado há uns dez anos atrás... Nem me recordava mais dele! Ela era linda, não era?

-Certamente. Mas o que houve com Lady Rosalie?

-Não lhe contaram?

-Bem, só me falaram que ela faleceu há uns anos atrás, mas ignoro as condições de sua morte.

-Oh... É uma estória muito triste, senhorita, e muitas pessoas preferem esquecê-la. Eu mesma não me lembro muito bem, por que na época só tinha sete anos e minha mãe não me deixou a par de toda a situação, mas em seu último mês de vida, a senhorita Rosalie entrou em um tipo de depressão profunda. Vivia trancada em seu quarto, e frequentemente ouvíamos seu choro, até que em uma noite chuvosa ela não aguentou mais e se jogou do penhasco.

Bella sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiando mediante aquela revelação! Não podia crer no que acabara de ouvir, mas não havia razão para Kate está mentindo. Como uma jovem tão bela quanto aquela poderia ter posto um fim tão trágico em sua própria vida?! Ainda mais de um modo tão terrível como aquele... Pulando de um penhasco rumo às águas geladas.

-Céus. – Sussurrou com os olhos ainda sobre a tela, encarando o retrato de Lady Rosalie como se estivesse vendo seu próprio fantasma – Ao menos ela deve ter morrido de forma rápida...

-Não acreditaria nisso se fosse a senhorita. – Disse Kate com um tom de voz baixo, mesmo que as duas estivessem sozinhas ali – O rochedo pode ser alto, mas as pessoas não morrem pela queda! Morrem afogadas.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

-Por que quando o clima está bom, alguns jovens da vila sobem até aqui para pular do penhasco. É uma brincadeira, sabe? Algo como uma competição de salto ou de coragem. Ninguém nunca morreu da queda, porque a água é profunda, mas quando é noite de maré cheia e as correntes marítimas estão fortes, as ondas te puxam pra baixo e você morre afogado.

Morrer afogado... Aquelas palavras ressonaram na mente de Bella, como se fossem um eco vindo das profundezas de sua alma. Não... Não podia se deixar levar pelas recordações! Não na frente de Kate! Fazendo um esforço hercúleo, afastou a imagem do corpo gelado de sua mãe, e tentou mudar o sentido da conversa.

-Lorde Edward deve ter sentido muito a perda da irmã.

-Sim. Ele mantém o luto desde então. Dá pra acreditar? Vestir o negro por nove anos ininterruptos, quando o correto pela morte de uma irmã seria apenas quatro meses. Há quem diga que ele se sinta culpado.

-Culpado? Mas... Culpado pelo que?

-Oras, quem sabe! Lembro-me de ouvi-lo discutindo bastante com Lady Rosalie no último mês que precedera sua morte, mas não me recordo o motivo das brigas. Tudo em Masen Rock trata-se de mistérios tão encravados na pedra que talvez jamais vejam a luz novamente, e se a senhorita quer um bom conselho, é melhor deixá-los onde estão.

-Que seja. Não tenho tempo para ficar vasculhando o passado dos outros. Esta casa precisa de uma arrumação urgent que pretendo fazer, a começar por esse corredor. Diga-me, Kate: você possui as chaves desses quartos?

-Hum... Minha mãe tem uma chave mestra que pertencia à antiga governanta, e creio que agora seja sua por direito. Mas a senhorita pretende entrar nesses quartos agora mesmo?

-E por que não? – Indagou colocando as mãos sobre o quadril, achando que a menina estava fazendo corpo mole. Não tolerava criados preguiçosos, e esperava sinceramente que Kate não fosse daquela qualidade.

-Bem, é que Lorde Edward é bastante... Possessivo quando o assunto é a ala oeste. Ele não gosta que a gente fique perambulando por aqui e a única criada que tem permissão para entrar em seu leito é minha irmã Irina. É ela quem faz a arrumação aqui e creio que milorde não pretende modificar isso.

-Sim, mas meu trabalho nesta casa é cuidar para que tudo esteja em perfeitas condições. Tenho certeza de que Lorde Edward não se oporá a uma faxina. Agora vá buscar essa bendita chave enquanto eu decido o que farei com este quadro.

-Sim, senhorita Bella. Farei como manda.

Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, Kate saiu praticamente correndo pelo corredor, rumo às escadas como se um demônio estivesse lhe perseguindo. Enquanto Bella aguardava ali, sozinha, passou a analisar o quadro novamente, observando a forma como a pintura parecia viva. Não sabia que Lorde Edward tinha olhos verdes, pois quando o viu na noite passada, estava tão escuro que mal podia distinguir suas formas. Mas agora, observando aquele retrato, percebeu que Jack deveria ter herdado os belos olhos do pai. Ao fim e ao cabo, seu patrão era um homem deslumbrante, mesmo sendo tão sombrio.

Estava admirando seus traços másculos e fortes, quando achou que ouvia um ruído... Um som gutural que vinha da porta que ficava ao lado esquerdo, no fim do corredor. Seu coração deu um salto com aquilo, e por um segundo, pensou em sair correndo dali! "_Não seja boba, Isabella_"! Disse para si própria "_É apenas alguma ratazana..._" Mas o ruído continuava, e cada vez que ela chegava mais perto da porta, aquele som tenebroso se assemelhava a um ruído selvagem!

Céus... O que estaria produzindo aquele gemido tenebroso? Com passos incertos, Bella caminhou em direção à origem do som, sentindo que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. Com mãos trêmulas, segurou a maçaneta da porta e ao constatar que não estava trancada, abriu-a lentamente, apenas o suficiente para espiar o que havia lá dentro. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse conferir de onde vinha o som, um enorme gato de pelugem negra saiu do quarto correndo pela porta, enfiando-se no meio de suas pernas, fazendo com que Bella gritasse e caísse para trás.

Teria ido de encontro ao chão de forma vergonhosa, se mãos fortes não tivessem lhe segurado pelos ombros. Com o susto, ela virou-se e acabou batendo as costas na parede. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e suas mãos trêmulas seguravam seu próprio peito, no exato local onde seu coração batia de forma descompassada.

-Sabe o que não me agrada, senhorita Swan? – Indagou Lorde Edward, aproximando-se ainda mais, enquanto apoiava um de seus fortes braços na parede, pouco a cima do ombro dela, encurralando-a. Céus, de onde ele surgira?! – Governantas xeretas!

-Eu... Eu sinto muito, milorde. – Disse tentando manter a respiração controlada para que sua voz não saísse entrecortada, mas falhando miseravelmente – Só estou conferindo os cômodos que terei de arrumar amanhã... Não era minha intenção espioná-lo...

-Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa. – Ele parecia ameaçador, com os olhos verdes queimando como brasas enquanto Bella respirava com mais dificuldade, sentindo seus seios roçando contra o peito dele – Não quero a senhorita entrando em nenhum destes quartos sem a minha permissão. Fui claro?

-Mas... Eu não fiz por querer, juro. Ouvi um som terrível saindo dali de dentro... Como se fosse um... Como se fosse um gemido... Mas era só aquele gato...

-Não me interessa o que sua imaginação fértil pensou ouvir. Você não entrará ali, se não quiser que eu a mande de volta para Londres na primeira diligencia que partir amanhã. Estamos entendidos?

-Sim, estamos, milorde.

Bella ergueu o rosto e o encarou nos olhos, tentando compreender o motivo de tanta fúria. Lorde Edward aproximou-se um pouco mais, e aquilo fez com que seus corpos entrassem em um contato intimo, ao qual ela jamais experimentara antes. Estava aterrorizada, e ao mesmo tempo sentia algo estranho em seu baixo ventre.

-Ótimo. – Disse ele com a mandíbula cerrada – Agora vá, antes que eu faça uma besteira!

Lorde Edward deixou que seu braço caísse, permitindo que Bella saísse daquela armadilha imposta pelo corpo dele e pela parede, e antes mesmo que pudesse controlar suas reações, Bella estava correndo pelo corredor como se fosse uma menininha de dez anos! Céus... Ele parecia assustador! Agira como se fosse uma fera selvagem, só por que ela quase entrou naquele maldito leito! O que deveria esconder ali dentro, afinal?

Quando deu por si, estava em seu próprio quarto, com a porta trancada e a respiração ainda ofegante. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia vir para Masen Rock! Talvez estivesse melhor em Londres, com seus próprios pesadelos.

* * *

><p><strong>Como prometido, capítulo diário postado!<strong>

**E então, o que estão achando desse Edward? Ele é mau mesmo ou só tá fazendo charme? hahaha **

**Eu gostaria de agradecer às reviews das leais Marjorie e JOKB! É muito bom saber que sempre posso contar com vocês em minhas fics ^^**

**Amanhã teremos novo capítulo e mais mistérios. Espero que estejam gostando!**

**;***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Bella se segurava ao mastro do pequeno barco, enquanto o mar agitado fazia com que a embarcação sacudisse de forma violenta. Ela estava assustada, tentando enxergar em meio à noite escura, mas a chuva dificultava sua visibilidade e tudo o que conseguia ver eram duas silhuetas que pareciam discutir à sua frente! Uma delas pertencia à sua mãe, mas a outra... A outra pertencia a um completo desconhecido.

Quem era ele? E o que queria com Renee? Bella o observou da melhor forma que pôde, constatando que era alto e magro, com a pele pálida contrastando de modo marcante com seus cabelos e olhos escuros. Algo fazia seus pelos se arrepiarem sempre que encarava aquele completo desconhecido, mas Bella não conseguia desviar seus olhos dele!

Queria ser corajosa! Queria ter forças para enfrentá-lo assim como Renee estava fazendo, mas ela estava tão assustada que a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar ali, agarrada naquele maldito mastro enquanto sua mãe lutava com unhas e dentes para protegê-la. Bella sentia seus olhos queimando com as lágrimas, em busca de uma saída, algum modo de acabar com tudo isso, até que sua mente começou a ficar pesada e logo tudo foi tragado pelas águas. Como em um suspiro, as imagens ao seu redor foram perdendo o foco, e antes mesmo que ela esperasse, acordou.

Demorou um pouco para perceber que tudo não passara de um pesadelo e que estava em seu quarto, na sombria Masen Rock. Havia uma fina camada de suor frio sobre sua testa, e suas mãos tremiam enquanto seu coração batia de forma disparada no peito. Quem era aquele estranho homem, e por que discutia com sua mãe? Seria o dono do barco em que estavam? Oh, não devia forçar sua mente! Foi apenas um sonho... Não foi? Ou seriam lembranças perdidas daquela última noite?!

Com um longo suspiro e tentando parar de tremer, Bella levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela, apenas para constatar que ainda devia faltar uma hora para que o dia amanhecesse completamente. Pensou em voltar para a cama e tentar dormir novamente, mas tinha medo de que os pesadelos retornassem e no final resolveu ir até a cozinha, beber um pouco de água ou comer mais alguns dos pãezinhos de mel que Carmem preparava com tanta destreza.

Sendo assim, vestiu um comprido penhoar de linho negro por cima da camisola, e com uma vela de sebo nas mãos, saiu de seu quarto. Tudo lá fora estava extremamente silencioso, indicando que a casa ainda dormia, e Bella pegou-se admirando o corredor como se só agora reparasse no quão longo ele era. Nunca tivera medo do escuro, mas sobre a penumbra da madrugada Masen Rock parecia ainda mais sombria, e sem querer ficar ali por muito tempo, Bella caminhou com passos largos até a escada.

Desceu os degraus com o maior cuidado que podia, temendo tropeçar na escuridão, mas antes que chegasse a passagem que dava na cozinha, notou uma luz bruxulenta que vinha de lá. Será que Carmem já estava acordada à uma hora dessas? Diminuindo os passos, Bella tentou não fazer barulho algum, até que finalmente pôde ver quem estava na cozinha, surpreendendo-se com aquela visão. Bem ali, sentado de forma solitária e com uma pequena vela sobre a mesa, estava Lorde Edward, parecendo pensativo.

Maldição! Certamente ele era a última pessoa que ela gostaria de encontrar após a terrível advertência que recebera no dia anterior, mas agora que o observava sentado de forma tão pensadora e usando um simples roupão negro, achou que seu patrão não era tão assustador quanto pensava. Na verdade, havia algo em Lorde Edward que lhe atormentava a mente. Talvez fossem seus mistérios... Talvez fosse a forma melancólica como ele olhava para o nada... Ou talvez fosse o cheiro másculo e viril que dele emanava!

Engolindo em seco, Bella achou que o melhor seria sair dali antes que seu patrão lhe notasse, e da forma mais sorrateira que podia, deu meia volta. Já estava prestes a deixar a cozinha, quando ouviu sua voz suave e austera ressonando pelo cômodo.

-Insônia, senhorita Swan?

-Não... Eu... – Oh, maldição! Aquele não era o momento para gaguejar como uma tola! – Eu acordei com sede e vim pegar um pouco de água, mas não queria incomodá-lo...

-Bem, já incomodou, não é mesmo? – Provocou Lorde Edward, finalmente se virando e encarando-a com um meio sorriso nos lábios – Venha, sente-se aqui. Estava mesmo precisando ouvir uma voz suave como a sua.

-Sim, meu senhor.

Sentindo suas pernas bambas, Bella caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado dele, fechando o decote do penhoar o máximo que podia e amaldiçoando-se por não ter escondido os cabelos com uma toca. Sem outra alternativa, deixou sua vela sobre a mesa, mas com um movimento rápido, Lorde Edward apagou sua chama, esmagando o pavio entre seu polegar e seu indicador, fazendo com que a única luz que iluminasse o cômodo viesse da vela dele.

-Tenho um pequeno problema com a claridade. – Explicou notando a forma horrorizada como Bella o encarava – Creio que uma vela ilumine mais do que o suficiente.

-Como queira, milorde. O senhor tem o habito de acordar cedo?

-Não. Na verdade, possuo o habito de me _deitar_ cedo.

Aquela explicação não foi de grande ajuda. O que Lorde Edward quis dizer exatamente? Que dormia cedo da noite ou cedo do dia? Um cortante silêncio sobrecaiu entre eles, e Bella começou a sentir-se inquieta, tentando se distrair ao encher um copo com água. Céus, devia ter saído enquanto havia tempo. Estava prestes a falar qualquer bobagem sobre o tempo frio que fazia, quando Lorde Edward finalmente rompeu o pesado silêncio.

-Senhorita Swan, eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo modo grosseiro como agi ontem, na ala oeste do segundo piso. Não queria ser rude, mas deve compreender que não gosto que invadam minha privacidade.

-Compreendo senhor. – Respondeu enquanto olhava para o copo em suas mãos. Não queria encará-lo – Prometo que não tornará a acontecer.

-Sim. Assim espero. Não sou um homem muito cortes, mas também não sou do tipo que joga suas criadas contra a parede e as intimida. Creio que começamos da maneira errada.

-Não se preocupe, milorde. Teremos um longo tempo para remediar esta situação.

Bella ousou olha-lo de soslaio, e viu que Lorde Edward sorria de forma sincera. Sobre a fraca luz da vela, pôde distinguir melhor seu perfil, e deduziu que era um homem bonito. Talvez ele não fosse tão assustador como imaginava, e antes que o silêncio sobrecaísse entre ambos novamente, Bella resolveu desviar o rumo daquela conversa.

-Tive o prazer de conhecer seu... Seu protegido ontem de manhã. Ele parece ser um garoto muito esperto e precoce.

-Sim, ele é. – A emoção contida naquela simples afirmativa fez com que Bella virasse o rosto completamente, encarando seu patrão boquiaberta – Jack é um menino muito especial e nesta casa seu desejo deve ser encarado como uma ordem. Infelizmente ainda não consegui encontrar uma boa tutora que estivesse disposta a abandonar Londres e vir até este fim de mundo, e por isso Kate vem tomando conta de Jacob.

-Bem, não possuo nenhuma referência para com crianças, mas se o senhor quiser, posso assumir a criação do Jack.

-Está mesmo disposta? Ou apenas fala isso para me agradar?

-Oh, de modo algum, senhor. Jack parece ser uma criança tranquila e muito carinhosa, e eu realmente acho que nos daremos bem. Ele pode ter herdado os olhos do pai, mas certamente não herdou seus modos.

Bella falou aquilo com um tom descontraído em sua voz, tentando quebrar a seriedade do momento, mas logo mordeu a própria língua ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer! Céus... Como pôde brincar com um homem tão assustador quanto Lorde Edward? Ainda por cima admitindo que sabia sobre a paternidade do Jacob... Não era prudente falar com um homem sobre as obvias semelhanças entre ele e seu filho bastardo, mas a única resposta que obteve de seu patrão, foi um aceno em concordância, como se sentisse orgulho por ouvir aquilo.

-Não gosto da ideia de ter uma estranha cuidado de meu filho. – Admitiu com um pesado suspiro, ainda que tentasse manter sua voz calma – Mas se a senhorita se mostrar digna, talvez eu considere seu oferecimento.

-Farei o meu melhor, milorde.

-Caso necessite de algo, pode pedir a Kate ou a Carmem. Elas irão providenciar o mais rápido possível. E não tenha receios em relação aos cuidados da casa. É a governanta e eu deixo Masen Rock sobre seu comando.

-Obrigada, senhor. Farei o melhor que puder.

Lorde Edward lhe dedicou um meio sorriso que mal chegava à seus olhos, pouco antes de pegar sua vela, e com a chama desta, tronou a acender a de Bella, para só então levantar-se da mesa. Ele já estava na passagem que levava ao corredor, quando virou-se e encarou-a novamente.

-Senhorita Swan, sei que hoje será uma manhã corrida para você, mas caso queira, posso lhe mostrar os arredores da propriedade no final da tarde.

-Oh, será maravilhoso!

-Ótimo. Estamos combinados então. Até logo.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, Lorde Edward se foi, deixando-a ali, sozinha e completamente chocada. O que diabos aconteceu afinal?! Estaria sonhado ainda? Oh, céus, não podia se deixar pensar sobre aquelas coisas, ou acabaria surtando de vez. Quando deu por si, notou que a luz do sol já entrava pelas arestas das janelas e em menos de um instante, a cozinha estava lotada, com as garotas Denali ansiosas para começarem um novo dia, que seria dedicado ao trabalho pesado da arrumação.

Como governanta, Bella atribuiu a cada uma delas um cômodo à ser limpado, tomando cuidado de deixar a ala oeste com Irina, uma vez que ela era a única que possuía permissão de perambular por aquela área. Queria deixar Masen Rock brilhando, e não mediria esforços para aquilo.

O dia passou de forma agitada, sem sequer uma pausa para descanso e Bella mal percebeu quando a hora do almoço chegou. Enquanto as meninas Denali cuidavam da arrumação, ela se dedicou a questões administrativas, e descobriu que teria mais trabalho do que imaginava. Estava indo buscar os livros de gastos da propriedade nos últimos meses, quando um barulho chamou sua atenção. Parecia à voz do pequeno Jack, discutindo com alguém, e sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade, Bella foi até o quarto do garoto.

-Já disse que não quero ficar aqui trancado! – Gritava ele, enquanto jogava um brinquedo na parede que por pouco não atingiu a cabeça de Bella.

-Oh, Jack! Veja só o que você fez agora! – Exclamou Kate que parecia desesperada – Quase esmagou a cabeça da senhorita Swan!

-Perdão... Eu não queria...

-Hei, tudo bem. – Disse Bella enquanto se ajoelhava e abraçava o pequeno menino que estava ainda mais pálido pelo susto de quase tê-la acertado com o brinquedo – Você não me machucou, mas não deve jogar seus brinquedos contra a parede. É falta de educação e de consideração para com a Kate.

-Eu sei senhorita Swan... Não sou um mau menino, acredite! Só estou chateado.

-E eu posso saber qual foi o motivo dessa explosão de fúria?

-O Jack queria responder suas tarefas ao ar livre. – Respondeu Kate enquanto recolhia os brinquedos que estavam espatifados pelo chão – Mas eu disse para ele que não podia sair.

-E por que ele não pode?

-Por que tenho medo de que se machuque e de que Lorde Edward ponha a culpa em mim... A senhora sabe que o Jack não pode fazer grandes esforços e por isso eu fico insegura quanto a levá-lo lá para fora!

-Mas eu estou cansado de passar todos os dias aqui trancado! – Choramingou o menino ainda nos braços de Bella – Prometo que ficarei quietinho e respondo todas as minhas lições... Só me deixe sair um pouco.

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquele pedido. Uma criança de nove anos, prisioneira em seu próprio quarto repleto de brinquedos, como se fosse um pássaro preso em uma gaiola de ouro! Aquilo não parecia ser justo. Tinha que tentar dá um jeito nesta situação.

-Kate, não tem outra pessoa que possa ficar com o Jack?

-Infelizmente não. Tanya é extremamente impaciente, chegando a ser até pior do que eu, e Irina... Bem, a senhorita sabe que Irina não possui juízo perfeito. Não podemos lhe dá grandes responsabilidades, e além do mais, ela é apenas quatro anos mais velha do que ele.

-Entendo. Neste caso, creio que só resta a mim!

-O que?! – Exclamaram Jacob e Kate ao mesmo tempo, encarando-a de forma espantada.

-Qual o problema, oras? Posso muito bem cuidar do pequeno Jack enquanto reviso os livros de contabilidade de Masen Rock. O que vocês acham?

-A senhorita está mesmo falando sério?

-Claro, Jack. Ou você não quer sair comigo?

-Oh, sim! Quero muito, muitíssimo!

-Ótimo. Kate, já que você vai passar o resto da tarde livre, ajude suas irmãs com a faxina. Creio que Irina já terminou com a ala oeste e Tanya está limpando o salão principal, mas ainda temos a ala leste inteira esperando por uma boa arrumação. Quero que esta casa esteja brilhando antes que a semana acabe.

-Sim, senhorita. Farei como diz.

-Então vamos Jack! O que está esperando?

Com um sorriso de entusiasmo, o menino foi até a sua escrivaninha para pegar seus cadernos e seus lápis e Bella teve que conter-se para não rir da empolgação dele. Jacob era mesmo um menino encantador, e oferecendo sua mãozinha para que ela segurasse, desceram as enormes escadas, passando antes pela cozinha onde encheram uma cesta com pães de mel e maçãs asadas. Bella também providenciou uma toalha de mesa para que forrassem o chão onde sentariam, e quando finalmente saíram de Masen Rock sentiram a brisa suave soprando contra seus rostos.

O sol fraco do outono brilhava no céu, escondendo-se vez ou outra por trás de alguma nuvem cinzenta. Ainda assim, era um belo final de tarde, e o ar puro que vinha do mar era simplesmente revigorante. Bella estendeu a toalha de mesa sobre o chão e fez sinal para que Jacob sentasse ao seu lado enquanto respondia suas lições. O som do mar batendo contra as rochas podia ser ouvido de onde estavam, e o calor que vinha do sol lhes aquecia a pele, deixando suas bochechas coradas e seus olhos brilhantes.

Bella estava concentrada nos livros de registros, fazendo a contabilidade do último mês, quando notou que Jacob lhe observava de forma bastante impressionada.

-Senhorita Swan... A senhorita entende dos números?

-Um pouco, querido. Tem alguma dificuldade em responder sua lição?

-Hummm... É que o pastor Benjamim não é muito bom em explicar as coisas. Acho que não estou entendendo este problema.

-Deixe-me ver.

Bella pegou o pequeno caderno e leu o enunciado. Era um problema de lógica que utilizava frações, envolvendo números onde se deveria descobrir a quantidade de fatias que restavam de um bolo. Não era muito difícil, mas a forma como o problema estava exposto tornava as coisas um tanto complicadas.

-Você só precisa subtrair este número deste e repetir o de cima. – Explicou enquanto destacava os valores com o lápis – O resultado será o valor que você procura.

-Ah! Assim fica mais fácil. A resposta é doze, certo senhorita Swan?

-Certo, Jack. Você é um garoto muito esperto para a sua idade! E não precisa me chamar de Senhorita Swan. É muito formal. Pode me chamar apenas de Senhorita Bella, está bem?

-Sim, está. A senhorita explica melhor do que o pastor Benjamim.

-Você tem muitas aulas com ele? – Indagou deixando os livros de contabilidade de lado e se concentrando no garotinho que estava sentado próximo a si. Jack parecia tão carente de atenção, que não lhe custaria muito mimá-lo um pouco.

-Sim. Todas as manhãs de segunda à sábado.

-E o que ele te ensina?

-Muitas coisas... Números, línguas, ciências, filosofia e nos sábados tem a catequese.

-Deve ser por isso que você é tão inteligente. Quer que eu te ajude com o resto da lição?

-A senhorita pode fazer isso?! – Exclamou de forma agitada, formando um perfeito "O" com a boca.

-Claro, querido.

Sentando-se mais junto a ele, Bella começou a mostrá-lo como deveria resolver os outros problemas, e por algum motivo, Jacob pareceu estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Ele se exibia, mostrando como era bom com os cálculos, e no final, terminaram mais cedo do que realmente gostariam.

-Obrigado, senhorita Bella! – Disse com um sorriso estampado em seu rostinho pálido após fechar seu caderno – A Kate não conhece os números e por isso não pode me ajudar, e o meu papai raramente tem tempo para essas coisas...

-Seu papai? – Indagou Bella – Se refere ao Lorde Cullen?

-Sim. Ele é um homem muito ocupado e geralmente só o vejo durante as refeições ou de noite, quando me coloca para dormir.

Aquele comentário deixou Bella atordoada com a imagem de Lorde Edward colocando aquele pequeno menino em sua cama! Como um homem que parecia tão assustador no dia anterior poderia ser tão carinhoso com seu filho? Talvez até mesmo as bestas fossem bons pais... Difícil dizer.

-Sabe, senhorita Bella, se eu tivesse uma mamãe, gostaria que ela fosse tão inteligente quanto senhorita.

-Oh, meu querido... – Disse enchendo-se de compaixão por aquela pobre criança e abraçando-a de forma impulsiva. O pequeno Jack pareceu confuso no início, mas logo envolveu-a com aqueles bracinhos e se deixou aninhar em seu colo. Teria algum dia conhecido o carinho e o afago materno? – Não diga esse tipo de coisa, meu menino. Sua mamãe pode ficar chateada...

-Não importa. Ela não pode nos ouvir.

-Oras, e por que não? Onde está a sua mãe, Jack?

-Papai diz que ela está no céu... – Foi à resposta do menino como um leve suspiro de passarinho – Nunca a conheci e as pessoas não falam muito sobre ela.

-Sinto muito querido. Sinto muitíssimo.

Bella entendia perfeitamente o que ele passava. Ela também não conhecera seu pai, e na verdade, mal sabia como ele era, pois sua mãe sempre ficava triste quando tocavam naquele assunto. Ao menos pôde contar com o carinho de Renee, que sempre estivera presente em sua vida, mas o pobre Jacob só tinha à Lorde Edward, e este parecia passar mais tempo trancado em seu quarto do que com o filho.

Sentindo um terrível pesar pelo menino, o abraçou com mais força, e eles ficaram assim, agarrados um ao outro enquanto Bella fazia carinhosos cafunés nos caracóis daquele pequeno anjinho. Ela o compreendia. Sim! O compreendia melhor do que ninguém.

-Pelo visto os dois estão aproveitando bem o fim de tarde. – Bella sentiu seu corpo congelar ao ouvir aquela voz, e ao abrir os olhos, estremeceu.

-Papai! O senhor veio me ver mais cedo! – Com um salto, Jacob saiu de seu colo e foi até Lorde Cullen para dá-lo um forte abraço.

A demonstração de carinho explicita fez com que Bella desviasse o olhar, achando que aquele gesto intimo não poderia ser maculado por olhos de cobiça. Sim... Ela cobiçava receber um abraço como aquele, mas já não tinha mais ninguém para lhe oferecesse uma recepção tão calorosa. Agora estava sozinha, em seu mundo cheio de vazios e repleto de brumas.

-A senhorita Bella estava me ajudando com a lição! – Disse Jack enquanto mostrava o caderno ao pai.

-Estou vendo. Parece que você está indo muito bem com os números. – Bella arriscou da uma olhada em seu patrão, e surpreendeu-se ao ver um sorriso estampado em seus lábios!

Era como se houvesse outro homem na sua frente! Um homem mais jovem, mais caloroso, mais atraente... Seu sorriso mostrava dentes perfeitos e enfatizava a pequena covinha que havia no centro do queixo forte, e seus olhos verdes pareciam refletir a vastidão do mar. Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo e uma estranha agitação se formando lá no fundo da sua barriga, como se houvessem borboletas tentando lhe escapar pela garganta!

-Eu achei as questões difíceis no começo, mas a senhorita Bella me ajudou! Ela é muito boa com os números.

-É verdade, senhorita Swan? – Indagou Lorde Edward, e Bella teve certeza de que deveria está corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Sim, milorde... Mas foi o Jack quem resolveu todas as operações. Eu só expliquei os enunciados...

-Entendo. – Com um sorriso, ele devolveu o caderno ao menino e lhe assanhou os cabelos enquanto o coloca de volta no chão, com todo o zelo de um pai – Vejo que estavam fazendo um maravilhoso piquenique, mas agora eu gostaria de mostrar o mirante de Masen Rock à senhorita Swan, se não for incômodo.

-Oh! Eu... Claro, seria maravilhoso... Se não for inconveniente para o senhor... Isso é... Sim! – Bella se amaldiçoou mentalmente, sentindo-se como uma completa idiota por gaguejar tanto e jurando que suas bochechas deveriam está tão vermelhas quanto tomates! Por que sempre agia de modo tão tolo na frente dele?

-Ótimo. Então, Jack, volte para casa e peça para que Kate venha recolher suas coisas. Eu chegarei em breve e jantaremos juntos, tudo bem?

-Sim, papai. E depois vamos terminar aquela partida de xadrez que iniciamos noite passada! Acho que hoje consigo vencer do senhor.

Com um sorriso empolgado e sem questionamento ou protestos, o pequeno garoto recolheu seus livros e lápis, para só então adentrou na enorme mansão, deixando Bella sozinha com Lorde Edward. Céus, por que sentia-se tão nervosa? Com um furtivo olhar, ela ousou observá-lo, sentindo sua boca seca perante aquela visão. Lorde Edward vestia um requintado terno negro, que resaltava seus ombros largos e sua altura invejável. Os cabelos escuros agora pareciam ter um peculiar tom de cobre, adquirido perante o crepúsculo e fazendo com que Bella desejasse tocá-los.

Só então se deu conta de seus próprios trajes e lamentou está usando aquele terrível vestido negro sem atrativos e que lhe ressaltava a palidez.

-Está pronta, senhorita Swan?

-Sim, claro. – Juntos, começaram a caminhar em direção ao caminho de cascalho, com passos lentos e suaves. Bella sentiu-se incomodada com o silêncio, e por isso achou que seria melhor começar um diálogo corriqueiro – Mandei que preparassem sopa de lentilhas com abobora para o jantar. Espero que o senhor goste.

-Estará de meu agrado, certamente. – Respondeu com um tom educado quando a viu estremecer – Tem frio?

-Um pouco... Aqui em cima venta mais do que eu imaginei.

Para enfatizar o que dizia, Bella esfregou as palmas das mãos nos próprios braços, tentando aquecê-los com o atrito. O tecido de seu vestido já era um tanto desgastado, e não representava grande barreira contra o vento. Estava absorta naquela tarefa, quando viu Lorde Edward removendo a casaca de seu terno e depositando-a sobre seus ombros.

-Aqui. – Disse ele com um tom educado, fazendo com que Bella o olhasse confusa – Você precisa mais disso do que eu.

-Obrigada... O senhor é muito gentil.

O silêncio sobrecaiu novamente sobre eles enquanto continuavam descendo pelo rochedo. Bella segurava a casaca contra seu próprio corpo, sentindo-se grata pelo calor que emanava desta e saboreando o maravilhoso cheiro almiscarado que impregnava o tecido. Era o cheiro dele... O cheiro de Lorde Edward. Estava inebriada por aquele doce aroma, quando ele tornou a falar.

-Diga-me, a senhorita conhece as letras e os números?

-Sim... A filha dos patrões de minha mãe tinha aulas com tutores, e a mim foi dada permissão de ser educada ao lado dela. Graças a isto tive a oportunidade de aprender a ler e a escrever, além de resolver cálculos.

Aquela era apenas uma parte de seus atributos, mas Bella resolveu omitir suas outras qualidades. Não queria parecer pretensiosa ao dizer que falava francês fluentemente, além de tocar piano melhor do que muitas garotas de classes mais abastardas. Os patrões de sua mãe queriam apenas que ela se tornasse uma dama de companhia adequada para a filha deles, mas jamais esperavam que no final, Bella se tornaria mais prendada do que a nobre menina.

-Bem, neste caso, sinto-me tentado a pedir para que a senhorita ajude na educação do Jacob. Ele é um garoto inteligente, mas o pastor Benjamim nem sempre consegue ser claro em seus enunciados. Além disso, as aulas matinais já não são mais o suficiente para um garoto na idade dele.

-Oh, seria maravilhoso! – Exclamou antes que pudesse conter a língua – Perdão... Gosto de crianças e me agradaria bastante passar as tardes ao lado do pequeno Jacob.

-Pude perceber a forma como a senhorita estava tratando-o agora há pouco, e isto me agradou em demasiado. Jacob merece recebe mais atenção do que eu posso lhe dar, e pelo que pude constatar, a senhorita parece se dá muito bem com ele.

-Farei o meu melhor, milorde, mas me atrevo a garantir que já sinto uma certa conexão com o Jack. Creio que posso compreendê-lo melhor do que imaginava.

-A que se refere? – Lorde Edward lhe encarou com aqueles enigmáticos olhos, e Bella engoliu em seco antes de respondê-lo.

-Bem... Sei como é não conhecer um de seus pais. Minha mãe sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas jamais conheci meu progênito. Jack ao menos tem a sorte de ter o senhor.

-A senhorita sentiu muita falta de ter um pai?

-Um pouco, eu diria. Às vezes, quando eu era criança, sentia como se não conhecesse parte de mim, mas hoje em dia percebo o quão fui tola.

-E o que a senhorita faria se seu pai ainda estivesse vivo? Teria vindo trabalhar aqui, ou preferiria ficar ao lado dele? – Aquela pergunta lhe pegou completamente desprevenida, e Bella fingiu tomar fôlego enquanto desciam a encosta, para poder ganhar tempo.

-Eu... Eu não sei. Nunca pensei nessa possibilidade, pois acho melhor não perder tempo imaginando como seria minha vida se eu possuísse a proteção de um pai.

Ele meneou a cabeça, parecendo satisfeito em ouvir aquilo, e quando chegaram ao pé do rochedo, Lorde Edward lhe ofereceu o braço, para que pudessem seguir adiante, uma vez que o caminho agora tornava-se mais íngreme. Com a aproximação, Bella pôde sentir o toque firme que seu braço tinha e o quão grosso ele era. Devia ser forte e o calor que emanava da sua pele fazia com que sua respiração acelerasse.

-Diga-me, – Continuou Lorde Edward enquanto desciam a encosta – como a senhorita sobreviveu ao tal naufrágio?

-Para ser sincera, não sei. Eu fui a única sobrevivente daquela tragédia, e quando me encontraram estava desacordada em uma praia, ao lado do corpo de minha mãe. Tive sorte de ser acolhida por um casal de pescadores, que entraram em contato com os patrões de minha mãe e me enviaram de volta à Londres.

-E por que a senhorita não permaneceu lá, com eles? Poderia ter assumido o lugar de sua mãe como governanta.

Bella não gostava de responder a tantas perguntas, mas sabia exatamente o que Lorde Edward estava fazendo! Ele estava tentando conhecer melhor a mulher a quem entregara os cuidados de sua casa, e por isso ela não relutou ao responder.

-Creio que eu seria mais um problema do que uma solução. Não conseguia me recordar de quase nada, e os médicos acham que sofri algum tipo de estresse pós-traumático. Os patrões de minha mãe não sabiam o que fazer, e por isso escreveram à minha madrinha, pedindo para que ela fosse me buscar.

-Entendo. – Lorde Edward parou de andar, e Bella ficou um tanto confusa antes de olhar para sua frente – Bem, parece que chegamos ao mirante.

Céus, era mesmo incrível! A vista dali era de tirar o fôlego, com uma visão panorâmica do mar e da vila. Nunca tinha visto algo assim antes e uma estranha sensação de liberdade correu por suas veias. Talvez Beacofell não fosse assim tão sombria... Talvez houvesse mesmo uma certa beleza naquele cinzento lugar.

-É... É lindo! – Sussurrou sem conseguir tirar os olhos do mar, e tentou se aproximar um pouco mais da borda do mirante, quando tropeçou em um desnível da rocha.

Por pouco não caiu, mas Lorde Edward a segurou bem a tempo, mantendo seu corpo junto ao dele de uma forma que fez o rosto de Bella queimar como brasa. Ela olhou para cima, para encará-lo, e sentiu sua boca seca ao constatar que seu patrão lhe admirava de um modo estranho, como se só agora estivesse vendo-a verdadeiramente.

-Perdoe-me... – Disse com a voz entrecortada, enquanto sentia a mão dele que estava sobre sua cintura puxando-a ainda mais para si.

-A senhorita deveria deixar seus cabelos soltos mais vezes. – Disse ele, enquanto afastava uma mecha de sua franja que havia fugido do coque que prendia seus cabelos na base da nuca – São muito bonitos para ficarem presos.

-Eu...

Bella queria dizer algo para quebrar aquele momento desconcertante, onde não sabia se queria que ele lhe soltasse ou que ele lhe agarrasse com mais força contra seu corpo forte. Estava tentando por seus próprios pensamentos em ordem, quando ouviu o som de uma carroça se aproximando. De forma repentina, Lorde Edward soltou-a, deixando Bella um tanto desapontada.

-Parece que Eleazar está voltando da vila. – Disse ele enquanto observava a carroça se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Eleazar? O esposo da senhora Carmem?

-Sim. Vocês já foram apresentados?

-Não... Ainda não tive o prazer.

Lorde Edward fez que sim com a cabeça, e juntos aguardaram até que a carroça os alcançasse. Seu condutor era um homem robusto, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos cinzentos. Ele usava um enorme chapéu sobre a cabeça, e parecia com pressa.

-Lorde Edward, que bom vê-lo aqui fora. – Disse Eleazar quando a carroça finalmente parou ao lado deles – E muito bem acompanhado, pelo visto.

-Sim. Esta é a nossa nova governanta, a senhorita Isabella Swan. Eu estava mostrando-a a visão do mirante.

-Oh sim! Kate me falou muito bem sobre a senhorita, mas não disse que era tão bela quanto sua mãe.

-O senhor conheceu Renee? – Indagou Bella curiosa.

-Há muito tempo, quando ela morava em Beacofell. Mas isso foi antes de...

-Teve algum contratempo durante a viagem, Eleazar? – Cortou Lorde Edward, parecendo impaciente e deixando Bella irritada. Queria ouvir o que aquele homem tinha para dizer sobre sua mãe.

-Apenas um, meu senhor... Vou mostrá-lo.

Com um salto, Eleazar desceu de seu acento e foi ate a traseira da carroça, para só então remover o grosseiro pano que encobria sua carga. Bella sentiu seu coração apertado no peito ao vislumbrar o cadáver de um rapaz que não devia ter mais do que seus quinze anos. Sua pele parecia extremamente pálida e pegajosa, e seu corpo estava inchado como se tivesse permanecido vários dias na água.

-Encontrei o corpo no caminho de volta para cá e resolvi trazê-lo para que ao menos recebesse um enterro cristão. – Explicou Eleazar com um tom de pesar na voz – Creio que deve ter se afogado há uns dois dias, quando aquele temporal caiu sobre nós. Parece que era algum mensageiro, pois encontrei uma carta em seu bolso. A tinta está meio borrada, mas consegui ler o destinatário. Estava endereçada à Masen Rock.

Para provar o que dizia, Eleazar sacudiu o envelope ainda úmido no ar, e Bella reconheceu a caligrafia de sua madrinha. Era a carta que haviam enviado para avisar sobre sua chegada à Masen Rock. De forma automática, deu um passo vacilante para trás, e antes que pudesse se controlar, as imagens turvaram sua mente. Imagens que vinham lhe assombrando há meses, de sua mãe, morta e inchada pela água do mar.

Não! Tinha que afastar aquela visão de sua cabeça. Tinha que se controlar.

-A senhorita sente-se bem? – Indagou Lorde Edward, encarando-a – Parece pálida...

-Milorde... Eu... Eu gostaria de voltar agora.

-Claro. Irei acompanhá-la...

-Não! Eu preciso ficar um pouco só... Obrigada pelo passeio...

E antes que ele pudesse insistir mais uma vez, Bella o deu as costas e correu na direção de Masen Rock. Não podia ficar ali por mais um minuto que fosso. Não podia suportar ver aquilo, sem que as lágrimas rompessem seus olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Para a alegria de todos, hj estou postando mais cedo! \o**

**O que estão achando desse Edward? Será que ele está tentando se redimir? :P**

**Gostaria de dedicar o capítulo a Sara Amrico, a Marjorie, a JOKB, a Jana Masen e a alguém que se intitulou como "A" hahaha**

**Espero que estejam gostando ^^ Amanhã teremos mais emoções!**

**;***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

-Acho que com isso concluímos por hoje. – Anunciou Bella com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios após riscar o último item de sua lista – Nunca pensei que fazer compras fosse tão cansativo.

-Cansativo? Eu diria trucidante! – Exclamou Eleazar enquanto jogava um saco de farinha sobre a carroça, que já estava repleta com os mais variados produtos.

Sim, ele tinha razão. Passaram a maior parte do dia entrando nas lojas de Beacofell, procurando pelos mais variados artigos. Mas mesmo cansada como estava, Bella sentia-se satisfeita por ter conseguido tudo o que precisavam. Comprara frutas exóticas no mercado do Porto por uma verdadeira pechincha, e ainda tinha encontrado cortinas que combinariam perfeitamente bem com o papel de parede do salão principal de Masen Rock. O melhor de tudo foi que no final ainda sobrou dinheiro suficiente para comprar saquinhos de doces para Jack. O pobre garoto ficara extremamente chateado por não poder vir junto, mas Lorde Edward fora bastante enfático sobre aquele assunto.

No início, Bella achou estranho o fato de seu patrão não deixar Jack ir até o vilarejo com ela, mas agora o compreendia perfeitamente bem! Beacofell era uma típica vila de pescadores com um cais bastante movimentado, o que poderia ser perigoso para um garotinho de nove anos! Além disso, os olhares curiosos que todos lhe dedicavam fazia com que Bella se sentisse um animal em exposição! A curiosidade do povo chegava a ser irritante às vezes!

-Foi mesmo muita sorte termos encontrado tudo o que precisávamos! – Disse Bella, observando Eleazar cobrindo a carroça com uma pesada lona para proteger os produtos caso a chuva tornasse a cair – Nossa despensa estava ficando perigosamente vazia.

-A senhorita tem mais alguma coisa que queira ver?

-Não. Creio que por hoje basta. Já está escurecendo e prometi a Lorde Edward que voltaríamos a Masen Rock antes do por do sol.

-Ótimo. Irei até a diligencia ver se tem alguma correspondência para milorde e depois podemos ir. Se a senhorita não quiser vir comigo, pode me esperar na praça da igreja. Creio que não levarei mais do que um quarto de hora.

-Oh, tenho uma ideia melhor! – Exclamou Bella sentindo-se receosa de ficar sozinha em um local tão movimentado quanto à praça, onde os curiosos lhe fitariam com mais afinco – Faz quase uma semana desde que cheguei à Masen Rock, e desde então não tenho notícias de minha madrinha. Se o senhor puder me dizer onde fica sua casa, eu posso aproveitar para ir visitá-la.

-Humm... – Eleazar fez uma verdadeira careta enquanto coçava o queixo, parecendo refletir sobre aquela ideia antes de respondê-la – Já que a senhorita quer tanto ver sua madrinha, lhe apontarei o caminho, mas não se demore muito, ou do contrário acabaremos nos atrasando para o jantar.

-Não se preocupe. Prometo que serei rápida.

-Sendo assim, basta seguir de volta até a esquina onde a senhorita comprou aquelas cortinas. Vai ver uma avenida mais movimentada, com três travessas. Pode entrar em qualquer uma delas, pois todas darão na rua da padaria, onde sua madrinha mora. A casa da velha Sue é a que possui um canteiro de begônias vermelhas no parapeito da janela, não tem como errar.

-Obrigada, Eleazar. Prometo que serei rápida. Mas onde devemos nos encontrar novamente?

-Deixarei a carroça estacionada em frente à igreja, e se precisar de alguma coisa, basta ir até lá. Mas lembre-se: Um quarto de hora é tudo o que estou disposto a esperar!

Bella fez um rápido meneou com a cabeça em concordância, e logo seguiu pelo caminho que Eleazar havia indicado. Era tão estranho andar pela vila onde sua mãe crescera, que às vezes achava que esbarraria em Renee na próxima esquina que virasse! Sempre quisera conhecer Beacofell, mas agora entendia o motivo que levou sua mãe a fugir dali. A vila era tão pequena e sem graça, que bastava um rosto novo surgir para que todos lhe dedicassem olhares curiosos. Oh, como detestava aquilo!

Não precisou andar muito até que encontrou a casa com o referido canteiro de begônias sobre a janela, e tentando conter a ansiedade que crescia em seu peito, Bella bateu na porta, esperando pacientemente até que sua velha madrinha lhe atendeu.

-Oh, Isabella! – Exclamou Sue enquanto lhe dava seu mais caloroso abraço, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma menina novamente – Como é bom lhe ver, minha filha!

-Também senti muito a sua falta, madrinha. Já estava com saudades da senhora.

-Nem me fale, querida. Mas venha, entre e sente-se um pouco!

A casa de Sue Clearwater não passava de um pequeno quartinho dividido em três cômodos, mas era limpo e aconchegante como um verdadeiro lar. Parecia um paraíso quando comparada a sombria Masen Rock, e Bella sentiu seu coração menos pesado com aquilo. Invejava sua madrinha por morar em uma casinha tão acolhedora, com um lindo canteiro de begônias em sua janela e uma deliciosa lareira para lhe aquecer durante os dias frios.

-Acabei de tirar uma fornada de biscoitos do forno! – Disse Sue com os olhos brilhando enquanto puxava um banquinho para que Bella se sentasse – Vou trazê-los em um segundo com um pouco de chá...

-Obrigada, mas não posso me demorar muito. Vim apenas para ver como a senhora está. Eleazar foi até a diligencia conferir se havia correspondências, e temo que em breve retorne.

-Oh, entendo... – Disse a velha parecendo um tanto decepcionada, mas sem querer perder um único segundo ao lado de sua afilhada, puxo outro pequeno banquinho para sentar-se ao lado dela – Já que não temos muito tempo, deixaremos as formalidades de lado e vamos logo ao que interessa! Diga-me: Como estão indo as coisas em Masen Rock?

-Maravilhosas, eu acho. O protegido de Lorde Edward é uma criança muito especial e estou me apegando bastante a ele. Também tem os Denali, que me acolheram de maneira bastante calorosa e creio que já posso me considerar amiga de Kate, a filha mais velha. Mas venho tendo muito trabalho com a administração da casa e por isso não tive tempo de escrevê-la. Lamento.

-Oras, não se preocupe com isso! Posso imaginar o quanto é difícil cuidar de uma casa daquele tamanho, ainda mais com uma criança pequena. E quanto à Lorde Edward? Vem sendo gentil com você?

-Sim... – Admitiu sentindo suas bochechas corarem ao ouvir o nome de seu patrão, envergonhando-se ao recordar o modo como agira na última vez em que conversaram – Há uns três dias ele me levou para conhecer o mirante que fica na base de Masen Rock, mas depois disso não tornei a vê-lo. É um homem bastante reservado...

-Sim, de fato ele é, mas creio que isso não o torne de todo o mal. Mas e você, minha menina? Como tem passado?

Bella engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Sabia muito bem ao quê Sue se referia, e temia respondê-la. Sua madrinha foi uma das poucas pessoas que esteve ao seu lado durante as primeiras noites após o naufrágio, e ela sabia muito bem o tipo de trauma que assombrava a mente de Bella.

-Eu estou bem, acredite. Ainda tenho aqueles pesadelos, mas desde que cheguei à Masen Rock não tive nenhum episódio de sonambulismo.

-Oh, minha querida... Fico tão feliz por ouvir isso!

Com um abraço apertado, Sue tentou lhe passar um pouco de coragem, e por um segundo, Bella desejou que aquele momento jamais acabasse. Era como se tivesse sua mãe novamente ao seu lado, lhe acalentando e lhe protegendo, mas no fundo sabia que ninguém poderia substituir Renee.

-Muito obrigada por tudo, madrinha. – Disse com a voz entrecortada – A senhora foi a única que teve paciência comigo após tudo pelo que passei.

-Não fale assim, Isabella... Você é uma menina forte, e vai conseguir superar tudo isso. Só gostaria que Renee pudesse vê-la agora! Cresceu tanto e em tão pouco tempo.

-Mas ela pode nos ver. – Respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos – De onde quer que minha mãe esteja, sei que ela pode nos ver.

-Sim. Não tenho duvidas disso. Sua mãe era um anjo, minha filha! Um anjo que o mundo consumiu até a última gota. Não mereceu passar por tudo o que passou, mas com você será diferente. Sei disso. Até parece uma pequena dama, vestida desse modo!

Bella sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho ao ouvir aquilo. Tinha se arrumado mais do que o de costume naquela manhã, pois queria parecer elegante perante os cidadãos de Beacofell. Aquele tipo de vaidade era a única coisa que ainda poderia ostentar depois de tudo pelo que passou, e por isso prendeu seus cabelos em um penteado mais requintado, vestindo seu vestido negro de decote quadrado que deixava seu busto alvo a mostra e cujo corpete modelava suas formas.

Era uma moça jovem, na flor de seus dezenove anos, mas após todas as tragédias que assolaram sua vida, esquecia-se frequentemente o quão a vida era valiosa.

-Acho melhor eu me apressar. – Disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos olhos e beijava as mãos da madrinha – Não quero chegar tarde à Masen Rock. Lorde Edward pode não gostar, e eu só vim ver como a senhora estava.

-Sim, vá, minha criança. Vá com deus e se precisar de mim, estarei bem aqui.

-Prometo que virei visitá-la quando Eleazar trouxer a roupa suja. Assim poderemos conversar com um pouco mais de calma.

-Faça como for melhor, mas não abuse da bondade de Lorde Edward. Ele é um homem generoso, mas não devemos nos aproveitar disso. Agora vá.

Com um respeitoso aceno de cabeça, Bella saiu da pequena casa de sua madrinha, seguindo pelas ruas de Beacofell enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas que turvavam sua visão. O sol já ia longe no firmamento, e o céu já adquiria um aspecto escuro enquanto Bella tentava se proteger do frio que sucedia a chegada da noite, puxando sua capa contra si. Mas à medida que avançava, não pôde deixar de notar os olhares curiosos que sobrecaiam em seus ombros, tentando ignorá-los da melhor forma que podia. Aparentemente, uma moça desconhecida andando sozinha ao crepúsculo parecia chamar mais atenção do que um cavalo tocando gaita!

Apressando o passo, Bella entrou em uma das três travessas, até que viu um grupo de marujos sendo expulsos de um estabelecimento um pouco mais adiante, e achou que talvez aquele caminho não fosse o melhor a se tomar! Tentando manter a calma, ela deu meia volta e resolveu seguir por uma rua paralela, que aparentemente deveria levá-la à Igreja, mas a escuridão do anoitecer lhe deixava um tanto nervosa.

Aquela rua estava mais deserta do que as outras e logo Bella pegou-se arrependida por ter escolhido aquele caminho. Já estava decidida a voltar novamente, quando um mendigo cruzou o seu caminho, completamente imundo e coberto com farrapos. A única coisa que parecia protegê-lo do terrível frio que fazia era uma pesada capa de cor encardida, cujo capuz lhe ocultava parte do rosto e o fazia parecer ainda mais miserável.

-Boa noite, senhorita. – Disse o mendigo ao passar por ela, com um respeitoso aceno de cabeça, como qualquer pessoa educada faria.

-Boa noite, meu senhor. – Respondeu vendo que ele parava ao seu lado, parecendo preocupado.

-Sei que não é de minha conta, mas se eu fosse a senhorita, não tomaria esse caminho. Não é seguro para uma dama solitária, ainda mais há essas horas.

-Sim, obrigada. O senhor é muito atencioso.

Dando um giro em seus próprios calcanhares, Bella começou a caminhar de volta à rua principal, dessa vez com passos mais rápidos ao notar que o mendigo parecia determinado a acompanha-la. Não gostava daquela situação e sentia suor frio brotando em sua testa. Estava assustada com a presença daquele desconhecido, e quando ele tornou a falar, teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não sair correndo.

-Perdão senhorita, sei que devo estar sendo inconveniente, mas você não me é estranha. Será que já não nos virmos antes?

Sem diminuir o passo, Bella virou-se para encará-lo novamente, tentando reconhecer seu rosto, mas a espessa barba grisalha que usava dificultava as coisas. Sua testa começava a ficar calva, e seus olhos eram castanhos com leves rugas nos cantos. Nada nele parecia fora do lugar, a não ser uma extensa cicatriz rosada que lhe rasgava o rosto da sobrancelha direita até o queixo.

-Lamento, mas acho difícil. – Respondeu enquanto apertava ainda mais o passo – Sou nova em Beacofell e talvez o senhor esteja me confundindo com outra pessoa.

-Sim... Conheço muita gente nessa região, e provavelmente estou confundindo-a! A não ser que a senhorita tivesse algum parente morando por aqui...

-Meus pais nasceram e se criaram nesta vila, mas já estão ambos mortos.

-Ah sim? E como se chamavam?

-Creio que o senhor não se recorda deles. Se chamavam Charles e Renee Swan.

-Swan?! – Repetiu o pedinte, parecendo impressionado – Oras, mas é claro que eu me recordo deles! Sua mãe era a jovem mais cobiçada e formosa de Beacofell, minha filha... É por isso que havia algo de familiar em você.

Bella deu um sorriso nervoso ao ouvir aquilo, mas mesmo assim não baixou a guarda. E daí se aquele mendigo conheceu seus pais? Ele poderia muito bem está mentindo, e ela jamais teria como saber a verdade. O melhor a se fazer era continuar andando e não dá-lo muita atenção.

-Eu Realmente admirava muito sua mãe. – Prosseguiu o mendigo com seu falatório – Era mesmo uma boa moça e todos ficaram impressionados quando Charles pediu o divorcio.

-Queira me desculpar, mas creio que o senhor está enganado. Meus pais não se divorciaram...

-Oras, mas como não?! Todos sabem que o casal Swan se divorciou pouco depois que Renee foi morar em Londres.

Bella ficou ainda mais confusa com aquela acusação. O pedinte parecia bastante seguro do que alegava, mas até onde ela sabia, seus pais não tinham se divorciado!

-Eu realmente acho que o senhor está confundindo a ordem das coisas. Minha mãe foi morar em Londres após a morte de meu pai...

-Não vou discutir com a senhorita, mas se realmente não acredita em mim, então pergunte a sua tia Lauren. Ela certamente confirmará o que digo.

-Tia Lauren?! – Indagou parando de caminhar para encarar melhor aquele mendigo. Ela não tinha nenhuma tia chamada Lauren!

-Sim, Lauren Mallory. Ela era a irmã mais nova de seu pai e herdou a hospedaria Swan após sua morte.

-Eu... Eu lamento, mas não posso acreditar no que diz. – Sussurrou tentando não parecer tão tola quanto se sentia – Minha mãe jamais falara sobre alguma cunhada, e certamente minha madrinha teria me dito, caso eu tivesse algum parente vivo.

-Bem, pois se não acredita, então vá conferir com seus próprios olhos. A hospedaria Swan fica perto da praça, umas duas ruas após a igreja. A senhorita vai ver uma enorme construção de três andares e de paredes cinzentas. Eu até lhe acompanharia, mas infelizmente devo me apressar, caso contrário perderei a sopa que distribuem no cais após o anoitecer.

-Claro, e obrigada.

Com um aceno, Bella se despediu do pedinte e seguiu rumo a Igreja, com passos cada vez mais largos. Seu coração parecia disparado no peito e seus nervos estavam ao ponto de estralarem. Não podia acreditar naquela história absurda que acabara de ouvir!

Sua mãe nunca tinha dito que possuía uma cunhada, e aquilo era no mínimo desconcertante. Na verdade, por mais que Bella pedisse, Renee raramente falava sobre sua família, dizendo que seu pai falecera há muito tempo e que aquilo era tudo o que Bella precisava saber. Mas agora, a expectativa de ter uma tia lhe deixou um gosto amargo na boca! Por que sua madrinha não falara nada sobre isto? Por que tivera de ouvir aquela história absurda da boca de um mendigo?!

Oh, talvez fosse melhor não tirar conclusões precipitadas, afinal, não tinha como saber se tudo o que ouvira era mesmo real. Quando chegou à praça, viu que a carroça de Eleazar ainda estava parada em frente à igreja, mas não havia sinal de seu condutor. Talvez tivesse tempo ara conferir a tal hospedaria... Certamente não faria mal algum, e determinada, Bella passou pelas duas ruas que sucediam a igreja. Algumas pessoas lhe encaravam de forma estranha, mas ela ignorou a todos. Estava focada em seu destino e quando finalmente chegou ao final da rua que o mendigo havia indicado, Bella deparou-se com uma enorme construção de parede cinzenta e três andares. Caminhou com passos incertos até a porta, e nesta viu uma plaquinha onde podia-se ler claramente "Hospedaria Swan".

Então era mesmo verdade? Oh... Não podia acreditar naquilo! Com as mãos trêmulas, Bella empurrou a porta, ouvindo a sineta tocando assim que adentrou na hospedaria. O clima lá dentro era um pouco mais quente, graças ao fogo que crepitava em uma lareira, e logo deparou-se com um imenso salão onde algumas mesas estavam armadas.

O ambiente parecia modesto, mas era limpo e bem iluminado. Estava vazio, salvo por dois ou três marujos que bebiam próximo ao fogo, e Bella puxou sua capa com mais força contra o peito. Algo em seu interior dizia para ir embora, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e de forma corajosa, dirigiu-se ao balcão, onde um homem rechonchudo e careca estava sentado, limpando os copos com uma flanela.

-Boa noite. – Disse de modo educado enquanto sentava-se na mesa mais próxima ao balcão, de modo que não precisava gritar para ser ouvida.

-Boa noite, moça. – Respondeu o homem com um sorriso simpático nos lábios, ainda cuidando dos copos – A senhorita não é da vila, não é mesmo? Deseja um quarto pra passar a noite?

-Oh, não, obrigada. Já estou de partida, mas gostaria de beber algo.

-Temos rum, vinho e cerveja, mas creio que para uma dama tão refinada quanto a senhorita o mais indicado seria chá, estou certo?

-Sim, será perfeito.

O homem lhe dedicou outro de seus sorrisos simpáticos, e logo Bella percebeu que ele devia está confundindo-a com alguma dama, graças ao seu vestido e aos seus modos. Bem, não seria ela quem o decepcionaria, não é? Com um gesto educado, o homem se retirou em direção a uma porta que provavelmente devia levar à cozinha, e quando regressou trazia uma bandeja contendo um bule e uma pequena xícara.

-Minha esposa Lauren trará um pedaço de torta que acabou de sair do forno. Tenho certeza de que será de seu agrado, senhorita.

-Obrigada. O senhor é muito gentil. – Respondeu bebericando um pouco do chá e o achando demasiadamente forte – Não está tendo muito movimento hoje, não?

-Oh, isso é devido ao outono. As chuvas dessa estação costumam afugentar os marinheiros, mas a senhorita precisa ver isso aqui durante o verão. Ficamos tão lotados que às vezes os marujos usam até mesmo o curral como quarto.

Bella sorriu com o comentário, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, viu uma mulher magra de cabelos loiros saindo da cozinha enquanto carregava um prato contendo um pedaço de torta. Ela parecia ter por volta de seus trinta e poucos anos, mas já havia perdido muito da beleza que a juventude costuma dar aos olhos.

-Aqui está. – Disse a mulher que deveria se chamar Lauren, colocando o prato com o pedaço de torta na sua frente, – Aproveite enquanto ainda está quentinha.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu Bella, tentando manter a voz calma, mas quando viu a mulher fazendo menção de se retirar, apressou-se em encontrar algum assunto para entretê-la – A senhora é a responsável por este estabelecimento?

-Ah, sim! Meu marido e eu administramos os negócios desde que eu herdei este lugar, após o falecimento de meu irmão.

-E isso já faz muito tempo?

-Cerca de vinte anos. – Respondeu Lauren parecendo gostar da conversa, pois logo sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Bella e continuou a falar – Meu marido e eu trabalhamos muito desde então, pois com o falecimento de Charles não ficamos em uma situação tão boa, sabe.

Ouvir o nome de seu pai sendo proferido por aquela mulher confirmou toda a história! Então ela era mesmo irmã de Charles Swan... Oh, céus, por que Renee fez isso? Por que mentiu?!

-Tivermos que trabalhar duro para reerguer esse lugar. – Continuou a mulher com seu relato, enquanto Bella fazia um esforço enorme para acompanhar a conversa – Muitas pessoas dessa vila achavam que eu não conseguiria manter a hospedaria, mas eu provei que era capaz de consertar os erros de meu irmão.

-Por que diz isso? Por acaso ele deixou dividas?

-Oh, de modo algum! – Exclamou a orgulhosa Lauren, ofendida – Meu irmão era um homem honesto. Nunca fazia nada de errado. Foi a esposa dele que nos deixou em maus lenços. Ah, aquela ingrata! A senhorita não é mesmo dessa região, não é? Do contrário conheceria a história.

-Não... Fui criada em Londres e estou em Beacofell há menos de uma semana.

-Bem, pois deixe-me contá-la, pois isso não é segredo para ninguém. Meu irmão era um homem muito trabalhador e bondoso, sabe? Todas as famílias dessa vila respeitavam-no bastante, e seu único erro foi ter caído nas garras daquela ingrata. Não vai acreditar, mas a esposa de meu irmão cometeu a sandice de fugir com um mísero marinheiro que se hospedava aqui.

-Oh, não pode ser... – Balbuciou sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia, completamente horrorizada.

-Pois foi exatamente como estou dizendo. Aquela desmiolada da Renee trocou meu irmão por um qualquer e depois fugiu com o imprestável do amante, levando todas as economias de minha família consigo e um bastardo no ventre.

Bella sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo! Sua garganta pareceu fechada, e ela fez um grande esforço para manter-se sentada ali. Aquela mulher acabara de dizer que Renee não passava de uma adultera! Pior: Aquela mulher acabara de dizer que Bella era uma bastarda!

-Meu pobre irmão, que era tão apaixonado pela esposa, não suportou a traição que sofrera e acabou se entregando a bebida. O coitadinho morreu meses depois de desgosto por uma mulher que nunca o mereceu. Aposto que ela deve ter passado o resto de sua vida vivendo em algum bordel de Londres, abrindo as pernas para o primeiro que lhe pagar um tostão.

-A senhora não tem o direito de falar assim! – Esbravejou Bella com a mandíbula cerrada e o rosto vermelho, recuperando finalmente o controle de seu próprio corpo.

-Oras, e quem você pensa que é para falar comigo neste tom, em minha própria hospedagem?! – Retrucou Lauren no mesmo tom, olhando-a com arrogância e parecendo ainda mais ofendida.

Mas Bella não se deixaria assustar por aquilo. Não permitiria que ninguém manchasse a memória de sua boa mãe, a mulher que trabalhava de forma dura para lhe dar uma vida descente. Viu quando o marido de Lauren saiu de trás do balcão para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo, e os marujos que bebiam próximo ao fogo os olharam de forma curiosa, mas Bella não deu importância a nada daquilo.

-Sou a filha da mulher que você acabou de caluniar. Sou a filha de Renee Swan, e não permito que você e nem ninguém fale tamanhas mentiras sobre minha mãe!

Bella viu a mulher levantando-se com tanta brutalidade que a cadeira em que estava sentada tombou para trás, fazendo com que um terrível estrondo ressoasse pelo cômodo. Seus olhos pareciam queimar em brasas e seu rosto estava contorcido em uma careta de fúria.

-A filha de uma meretriz ladra não tem o direito de me chamar de mentirosa!

-Quem não tem o direito de falar aqui é você, sua caluniadora! – Gritou Bella a plenos pulmões, levantando-se para ficar na mesma altura que aquela difamadora – Não ouse pronunciar novamente o nome de minha mãe, pois você se quer chega se quer aos pés de Renee!

-Oras, sua...! Eu mesma terei o prazer de lhe colocar para fora, sua bastarda!

Com um agarro de aço, a furiosa mulher segurou os cabelos de Bella, e a arrastou para fora da hospedaria de forma rude e brutal. A pobre garota tentou escapar daquelas mãos opressoras, mas a força de Lauren era superior a sua, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era gritar por ajuda... Ajuda que ninguém se dispôs a prestar.

-Da próxima vez que pisar aqui, irá se arrepender amargamente, sua imunda! – Esbravejou Lauren enquanto empurrava Bella para fora da hospedaria, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no chão sujo de lama – Você não passa de uma vagabunda igual a sua mãe!

-É melhor ter mais tento nessa sua língua, mulher!

Disse uma voz baixa, porém tão firme que Bella sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos, mas quando olhou para cima e viu Lorde Edward, teve seus olhos tomados pelas lágrimas e um terrível sentimento de vergonha invadiu seu coração. Não queria que ele lhe visse em uma situação tão deplorável quanto aquela... Jogada no chão, com os cabelos despenteados e sendo acusada de ser filha de uma meretriz.

Ainda assim, Lorde Edward parecia disposto a defendê-la, encarando Lauren de uma forma intimidante com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes. Tinha o corpo coberto por uma pesada capa negra, o que apenas contribuía para fazê-lo parecer uma criatura sobrenatural, com os ombros largos e o porte imponente. Seus cabelos escuros estavam despenteados, como se tivesse cavalgado por um longo caminho até chegar ali, e suas feições pareciam tão rígidas que por um segundo Bella arrepiou-se de medo.

-E o que o senhor tem a ver com essa situação? – Indagou Lauren com o queixo erguido, porém, seu rosto parecia pálido e seus olhos resplandeciam um pouco de surpresa – Pode até ser o afamado Lorde Cullen, mas aqui em minha estalagem quem manda sou eu!

-Não teria tanta certeza se fosse a senhora. – Disse ele, enquanto ajudava Bella a se levantar e a colocava atrás de si, protegendo-a com seu próprio corpo – Ainda tenho o infortúnio de ser o homem mais rico dessa vila, e posso fazer com que sua hospedagem vire poeira com apenas um estralar de dedos.

-E o senhor faria isso apensa por que expulsei essa desgraçada de meu teto?

-A única desgraçada que vejo aqui é você. – Sibilou Lorde Edward em um tom que fez Bella arrepiar-se – Não irei tolerar que qualquer pessoa nessa maldita vila insulte Isabella, e tenha certeza de que não deixarei esse infortúnio passar. Tenha uma boa noite.

De forma rude, Lorde Edward segurou Bella pelo braço e a abriu caminho pelo pequeno aglomerado de curiosos que havia se formado na frente da hospedaria. As pessoas pareciam tão impressionadas com a situação, que mal conseguiam conter os sussurros, e Bella teve que segurar-se para não dar vazão as lágrimas! Usando o capuz de sua capa, omitiu seu rosto dos olhares curiosos, e deixou que Lorde Edward lhe conduzisse até uma carruagem de aluguel que havia na praça.

-Siga direto para Masen Rock. – Disse de forma ríspida ao condutor, enquanto abria a porta da cabine para que Bella entrasse e seguindo-a logo após.

Assim que a carruagem entrou em movimento, deixou que eu corpo relaxasse sobre o banco, sentindo-se protegida dos olhares curiosos e das horríveis palavras que aquela mulher lhe dissera. Só agora percebeu que estava tremendo, mas não sentia frio, apenas um turbilhão de sentimentos que não sabia distinguir.

-Você está bem? – Indagou Lorde Edward finalmente, e Bella deu um pequeno salto em seu acento ao recordar-se que ele estava sentado ao seu lado.

O interiro da cabine estava completamente escuro e por isso ela não podia vê-lo, porem, podia senti-lo perfeitamente. Seu cheiro e seu calor característico emanavam em ondas que atingiam o corpo dela e a fazia relaxar e estremecer ao mesmo tempo. Céus, será que entraria em choque novamente? Não... A sensação era diferente! Bem diferente.

-Não se preocupe, milorde. – Respondeu finalmente em um sussurro, tentando manter sua voz firme, mas falhando miseravelmente – A única coisa ferida aqui é o meu orgulho. Mas... Como o senhor me encontrou?

-Estranhei sua demora e vim até a vila ver se algo de errado havia acontecido. Encontrei Eleazar na praça e ele me disse que viu quando a senhorita seguiu pela rua da hospedaria. Não foi tão difícil imaginar para onde você tinha ido.

-Então o senhor também sabia, não era? – Acusou com um gosto amargo em sua boca – Sabia sobre essa história absurda da minha mãe, assim como todos nessa maldita vila! Céus... Era por isso que me olhavam o tempo todo... Por que sou a filha de uma mulher acusada de adultério e que roubou o próprio marido...

-Isabella, por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não permita que essas acusações interfiram na imagem que você mantém de sua mãe!

-E como posso fazer isso, milorde? O senhor não ouviu as coisas que eu ouvi!

-Não, eu não ouvi. – Admitiu de forma áspera fazendo com que Bella se encolhesse em seu assento – Mas sei que as pessoas costumam cometer atos extremos quando estão em uma situação desesperadora.

-Atos extremos?! Perdão, milorde, mas creio que roubar as economias do próprio marido não seja justificável, mesmo que minha mãe estivesse grávida de seu amante!

-Acredite, senhorita Swan, minha irmã foi capaz de se atirar do penhasco por muito menos!

Aquela afirmação fez com que Bella se calasse imediatamente. Sabia que Lady Rosalie havia cometido suicídio, mas nunca esperava ouvir Lorde Edward falando sobre aquilo... De repente, se pegou imaginando o que teria levado a irmã de seu patrão a realizar um ato tão extremo, e acabou sentindo-se envergonhada pelo modo como estava agindo.

-Perdão... – Sussurrou com a cabeça baixa, olhando para as próprias mãos – Sei que existem coisas piores do que isso, mas estou tão envergonhada... Se essa história for mesmo verdade, se minha mãe era mesmo uma mulher adultera... Acho que não conseguirei olhá-lo nos olhos por algum tempo.

Com um pesado suspiro, Bella deu vazão às lágrimas, aproveitando a escuridão para omitir sua humilhação perante os olhos de Lorde Edward. Mas enquanto se deixava levar pela dor da desilusão, sentiu fortes mãos lhe agarrando pelo queixo e obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça. Todo seu corpo estremeceu mediante ao calor que provinha da respiração dele, mas por mais próximo que estivesse, Bella não conseguia ver sua face.

-Nunca mais diga isso, Isabella. – A força que havia em suas palavras fazia com que seu coração disparasse no peito, e uma estranha sensação de formigar lhe corroesse a pele – Você é uma mulher descente e bastante digna. Não tem nenhum motivo para se sentir menosprezada, e eu detestaria não poder fita-la nos olhos novamente.

-Oh, mas...

Bella queria protestar. Queria dizer algo que expressasse toda a dor que sentia por tudo o que tinham lhe omitido durante aqueles anos. Mas naquele exato momento, a carruagem deslizou na estrada, e antes que perdesse o equilíbrio, ela segurou-se com firmeza no peito dele, sentindo sua pele quente por debaixo do tecido da camisa e ofegando com o contato intimo.

Jamais estivera em uma situação tão comprometedora quanto aquela: sozinha, dentro de uma cabine escura com um homem que lhe segurava o rosto enquanto ela se apoiava sobre seu peito... Mas o que realmente deixou-a desconcertada, foi o fato de não repeli-lo, como qualquer dama deveria fazer.

-Aquela desgraçada quase arrancou sua cabeça. – Disse Lorde Edward com um sussurro, segurando-a pela cintura para ajudá-la a manter o equilíbrio e com a outra mão livre acariciou os cabelos despenteados de Bella.

Sabia que aquilo era errado... Sabia que não devia deixá-lo tocá-la daquele jeito, principalmente quando sentiu seu polegar deslizando pelo ângulo de seu lábio, mas por alguma razão, Bella não protestou. Gostava de seu toque, e não queria que ele parasse! Lentamente, fechou os olhos, entregando-se completamente à ele, e quando sentiu seus lábios roçando nos dela, achou que desmaiaria.

Bella o queria! Estava prestes a rodeá-lo com os braços, quando a carruagem deu outro solavanco e parou de modo brusco. Lorde Edward a soltou com tanta rapidez, que mal conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, o condutor da carruagem abriu a porta da cabina, indicando já tinham chegado à Masen Rock.

-Ajude a dama a sair do veículo. – Disse ele ao condutor enquanto pulava para fora da carruagem, sem olhar para trás, e jogava uma grande moeda ao rapaz, pagando pela corrida.

Bella levou um tempo até recuperar-se, mas bem em seu intimo, sabia que aquilo era apenas o copeço de algo muito maior! Céus, o que viera encontrar em Masen Rock afinal?!

* * *

><p><strong>Geeente, muitos babados rolando né? E ae? Será que a Renee deu mesmo uma puladinha de cerca? hahaha<strong>

**Perdoem-me se houver alguma incoerência ou erro neste capítulo, pois confesso que não pude revisá-lo tanto quanto eu gostaria :( **

**Quero agradecer as lindas reviews da Ana Sousa, Marjorie, JOKB, Lara, e ao leitor(a) intitulado(a) "A" ^^**

**Adoro ler as reviews de vcs! Amanhã teremos mais! fiquem atentos.**

**;***


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

As águas geladas tragavam seu corpo cada vez mais fundo, deixando-a completamente submersa. Seus pulmões queimavam, sentindo o terrível gosto salgado invadindo sua garganta, sufocando-a cada vez mais. Bella tentava nadar, tentava mover seus membros de forma coordenada, mas tudo o que via era as brumas criadas pela água do mar, lhe envolvendo e lhe consumindo.

Precisava respirar... Precisava que o ar inflasse seus pulmões... Precisava acordar!

Com um grande suspiro, abriu os olhos sentou-se ereta na cama. Respirava de forma ofegante, enquanto tentava convencer a si própria que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, mas por algum motivo, suas mãos continuavam tremendo, e seu rosto estava coberto por uma fria camada de suor. O sentia o pânico correndo por suas veias, enquanto seu coração batia disparado, como sempre acontecia quando tinha aquele tipo de pesadelo... Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se da cama e foi até a terrina de cerâmica que ficava próxima à janela, onde lavou o rosto com água fria com a obvia intenção de despertar totalmente.

Céus... Até quando continuaria tendo aquele tipo de pesadelo? Por que sua mente teimava em fazê-la reviver o maldito naufrágio? O pior de tudo, é que nunca saberia se aquelas recordações realmente aconteceram, ou se tudo não passava de sua imaginação fértil lhe pregando peças.

-Vou acabar ficando louca. – Sussurrou para si mesma enquanto ia até a lareira e remexia as brasas com a ajuda de um atiçador.

Podia ouvir a chuva caindo lá fora de forma torrencial, e isso lhe fazia desejar que o dia amanhecesse o quanto antes. Não podia voltar a dormir. Tinha medo de que os sonhos voltassem, mas também não queria ficar ali sozinha com seus pensamentos...

Desde que a imagem de sua mãe fora maculada por acusações como furto e promiscuidade, Bella passava a maior parte das noites em claro, tentando por sua mente em ordem. Não podia aceitar aquele fato... Não podia acreditar que era fruto de um adultério! Logo ela, que sempre se orgulho de ser filha de uma mulher honrada e que mesmo viúva, trabalhou de forma honesta para conseguir seu próprio sustento.

Mas agora, tudo o que sabia sobre sua própria mãe poderia ser apenas mentiras. Como Renee pôde fazer isso com ela? E se aquela história absurda era mesmo real, então o que aconteceu com seu verdadeiro pai? Quem era esse misterioso marinheiro com que quem supostamente sua mãe fugiu? Oh... No final das contas, nada fazia sentido!

Como se tudo aquilo já não fosse o bastante, Bella também tinha que lidar com os sentimentos confusos que vinha nutrindo por Lorde Edward, desde que os dois trocaram caricias tão intimas naquela maldita carruagem. Por sorte, ela não tornou a ver seu patrão nos últimos dois dias, pois ele passava a maior parte das manhãs trancado em seu quarto ou em seu salão privativo. Mas Bella sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que encarar Lorde Edward novamente, e aquela perspectiva fazia com que sentisse um verdadeiro turbilhão em seu interior.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ela afinal?! Por que sentia como se houvesse um buraco no fundo de seu estômago quando recordava-se do toque suave da mão dele sobre seu rosto? O que diabos sentia por Lorde Edward?

A chuva lá fora parecia cair com mais ferocidade, e quando Bella viu o clarão entrando pela janela de seu quarto, esperou pacientemente para o estrondo que sempre sucedia ao raio. Detestava trovoadas... Faziam com que relembrasse o naufrágio, e aquilo deixou seus pelos eriçados. De forma impaciente, começou a dar voltas pelo quarto, como se fosse um animal enjaulado, e sem conseguir ficar trancada ali por mais um segundo se quer, Bella vestiu seu penhoar por cima da camisola e saiu do quarto segurando uma única vela para iluminar o caminho.

O corredor lá fora estava vazio e escuro, mas ela o atravessou sem medo ou temor, seguindo pela escada até que chegou à cozinha. Pensou em ficar ali um pouco, comendo algo para passar o tempo, mas recordou-se da vez em que encontrara Lorde Edward ali, e achou que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Sendo assim, Bella continuou vagando pela casa, como se fosse mais uma das assombrações de Masen Rock, até que chegou ao salão principal e teve suas divagações interrompidas por um som. Parecia ser o choro de criança que vinha de longe, abafado pelo barulho da chuva que caia lá fora.

Estaria Jacob acordado àquela hora da noite? Oh, pobre menino... Quando Bella era criança, sempre podia correr até a cama de sua mãe caso sentisse medo ou tivesse algum pesadelo. Mas Jacob não podia contar com o afago materno, e se corresse até o quarto de Lorde Edward, era capaz de receber uma bronca por invadir seus "domínios". Aquele pensamento deixou o coração de Bella pesado, imaginando a pobre criança sozinha em seu quarto, assustada com a claridade produzida pelos raios e o terrível som dos trovões!

-Oh, céus... – Disse para si mesma enquanto começava a subir os degraus da escada que levava até a ala leste – Não posso deixá-lo chorando desse jeito!

Sabia que podia ser repreendida por isso, mas não se importava! Jacob estava assustado com a tempestade, e merecia ser um pouco mimado. Quando por fim chegou à porta do quarto dele, abriu-a sem dificuldades e adentrou no cômodo fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível.

-Jack? – Sussurrou tentando distinguir as formas dos móveis ao deixar a vela sobre uma escrivaninha, até que finalmente visualizou o pobre menino, sentado sobre a cama e soluçando de forma descontrolada – Oh, pobrezinho... Está com medo da tempestade?

-Senhorita Swan! – Exclamou quando sentiu-a sentando-se ao lado dele e abraçando-o com força – A minha janela está batendo forte... E acho que tem alguém tentando entrar em meu quarto!

-É só o vento, meu querido.

-Mas ele me assusta. – Choramingou enquanto Bella enxugava suas lágrimas que escorriam de forma descontrolada – Não gosto de tempestades. Elas são muito barulhentas.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Quando tinha a sua idade, costumava correr para a cama da minha mãe sempre que uma trovoada caia. Não precisa ter vergonha de seus medos, meu querido. São eles que nos fortalecem e nos tornam mais forte aos enfrentá-los.

-Sim... Papai também diz isso, mas eu não consigo dormir com todo esse barulho.

-E se eu ficar aqui até que você durma? – Sugeriu com um sorriso no rosto e encarando aqueles úmidos olhinhos verdes que se iluminaram de repente.

-Oh, a senhorita faria isso?

-Claro. Assim você me ajuda a enfrentar meus medos, e eu te ajudo a enfrentar os seus. O que me diz?

-Feito!

Com um pulo, Jack deitou-se em sua cama e aninhou-se debaixo de seus lençóis, enquanto esperava Bella retirar o penhoar que vestia por cima da camisola e deitar-se ao seu lado, envolvendo seu corpinho com o dela. Era tão bom tê-lo ali, em seus braços...

-Senhorita Bella... – Disse Jack após um instante, aninhando-se mais contra ela.

-Sim, querido?

-A senhorita é mais macia do que meu pai.

-Oras! – Exclamou achando graça do comentário, mas mesmo assim sentiu seu coração disparar ao imaginar o quão rígido deveria ser o corpo de Lorde Edward – Irei considerar isso como um elogio.

-Oh, mas é! Só que em compensação a senhorita é mais fria do que ele. Parece que tem um cubo de gelo no lugar dos pés...

Bella riu com o comentário e o beijou na testa, ninando-o vez ou outra até que Jack finalmente caiu no sono. Estava tão quentinho e tão aconchegante, que fechou os olhos em um minuto, e quando tornou a abri-los, já era dia claro. Sentiu os cabelos do pequeno menino lhe fazendo cosquinhas embaixo do queixo, e sorriu com aquilo. Era tão bom acordar ao lado dele, que por um segundo Bella cogitou voltar a dormir, mas logo seus olhos captaram algo que não deveria está ali.

Com um salto, pôs-se sentada na cama, com os olhos arregalados e a capacidade de falar totalmente esquecida em algum lugar obscuro de sua mente. Bem ali, sentado sobre o divã que havia ao lado da cama, estava Lorde Edward, observando-a com aqueles misteriosos olhos verdes.

Seus cabelos negros estavam despenteados, e sua barba parecia começar a crescer, omitindo a pequena covinha que havia no meio de seu queixo. Era tão bonito de se ver, que Bella não conseguia se quer piscar os olhos, imaginando se estava sonhando ou não. Como um homem poderia parecer tão oponente usando apenas um roupão de seda negra e sentado daquela forma descontraída, com as costas apoiadas no espaldar do divã e as compridas pernas cruzadas?

De repente, recordou-se de quem era e da condição em que se encontrava: com os cabelos soltos e uma das alças de sua camisola abaixada, expondo seu ombro de maneira indecorosa. Sentindo-se corar de forma feroz, Bella puxou o tecido com força, ocultando sua pele dos olhos dele e tentando soar de forma natural quando falou.

-Lorde Edward, não percebi quando o senhor entrou...

-A senhorita parecia mais interessada em acalmar o Jack do que em prestar atenção na porta. – Respondeu ele com um meio sorriso, fazendo com que o coração de Bella disparasse em seu peito.

-Deveria ter me avisado que estava aqui.

-Creio que o Jack preferiu os seus acalentos aos meus. – Admitiu parecendo um tanto frustrado – Na verdade, devo admitir que até senti um pouco de inveja.

-Sinto muito... Não era minha intenção. E o senhor passou a noite ai?

-É o que parece não? Uma vez que não havia espaço para mim na cama, tive que contentar-me com o divã.

Aquela conversa estava deixando-a ainda mais constrangida, e Bella achou que o melhor seria sair o quanto antes dali. Por alguma razão, não queria que ele lhe visse assim, despenteada e provavelmente com olheiras. Além disso, as recordações das carícias que trocaram há dois dias atrás faziam com que seu coração disparasse no peito.

-Bem, já que o senhor está aqui, tomarei a liberdade de deixar o Jacob aos seus cuidados enquanto cuido de meus afazeres.

-Como queira, senhorita Swan.

Bella esperou que ele se virasse ou que olhasse para outro ponto do cômodo, mas Lorde Edward manteve seus olhos fixos nos dela, deixando-a ainda mais constrangida. Vendo que ele parecia disposto a observá-la, Bella levantou-se lentamente, tentando fingir que não estava usando apenas uma simples camisola, e com a maior naturalidade que podia, pegou o penhoar e o vestiu.

Quando chegou à porta do quarto, sentiu uma forte vontade de virar-se para constatar se ele ainda lhe observava, mas para sua completa surpresa, Lorde Edward já não estava mais no divã, e sim deitado na cama, ao lado de Jacob, enquanto acariciava os revoltos cabelos do menino. Aquela demonstração de carinho paterno era tão intima, que Bella sentiu-se envergonhada por invadir a privacidade dos dois.

Quem era Lorde Edward, afinal? O pai dedicado ou o homem que se recusava a assumir a legitimidade do filho? Ela não sabia dizer, mas deixando que sua prudência falasse mais auto, Bella limitou-se apenas a sair do leito e correr para seu próprio cômodo. O que havia em Lorde Edward para fazer com que se sentisse daquele jeito? E por que ele passou a noite inteira observando-a dormindo ao lado de Jacob? Estaria tentando afugentá-la de Masen Rock? Não... Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Estava perdida naqueles pensamentos quando chegou à cozinha, encontrando Kate que estava pondo a mesa para o café da manhã.

-Senhorita Bella! Bom dia. – Cumprimentou a arrumadeira de forma simpática ao vê-la.

-Bom dia, Kate. – Respondeu enquanto sentava-se em um dos bancos e enchia uma xícara com um pouco de leite fresco. Não estava com muito apetite para encarar o farto desjejum de Carmem – Você foi a primeira a se levantar?

-Oh, não! Minha mãe e Tanya já estão de pé desde que o sol nasceu e foram até o galinheiro para pegar alguns ovos, pois querem fazer omeletes, mas creio que Irina ainda esteja em sua cama.

Bella nada respondeu, uma vez que já estava adaptada aos hábitos próprios de Irina. A menina era a única naquela casa que não possuía tarefas predeterminadas, cumprindo funções mais brandas, como brincar com o Jacob ou arrumar a ala oeste. Não podia exigir muito de uma pobre garota de mente afetada, pois não seria justo. Bella ia perguntar por Eleazar, quando viu Kate parando o que estava fazendo e sentar-se ao seu lado, encarando-a com um brilho curioso em seus olhos cinzentos.

-Senhorita Bella... – Disse de forma receosa, como se temesse estar sendo muito intrometida – A senhorita me parece um tanto pensativa desde que voltou da vila. Está com algum problema?

-Oh, não! – Respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente, mas falhando miseravelmente – Eu só... Só estou demorando um pouco para me adaptar a nova rotina.

-Tem certeza? Pois para mim alguma coisa séria aconteceu durante sua visita à Beacofell. Papai me contou que vocês dois se separaram, e no final foi Lorde Edward quem lhe encontrou e lhe trouxe de volta para Masen Rock. O que houve? A senhorita por acaso se perdeu?

-Não exatamente, mas por sorte milorde veio ao meu socorro...

-Sério? Então a senhorita realmente estava em apuros?

Bella se engasgou com o último gole de sua xícara de leite, e Kate teve que dar leves palmadinhas em suas costas até que ela finalmente pudesse respirar de forma natural novamente. Não esperava por aquela pergunta, mas sabia que tinha que dar uma resposta e não gostava mentir. De forma sorrateira, olhou em torno de si para constatar que estavam realmente sozinhas na cozinha, e finalmente tornou a falar.

-Eu descobri que tinha uma suposta tia em Beacofell e acabei indo até sua hospedaria para comprovar se era mesmo verdade.

-Oh, então a senhorita não sabia? – Indagou Kate parecendo impressionada com aquilo e fazendo com que Bella se sentisse ainda mais indignada. Por que todos sabiam da existência de sua tia, menos ela?!

-Não, eu não sabia que meu pai... Digo, que Charles Swan tinha uma irmã mais nova. Renee nunca mencionou esse fato para mim e por isso eu pensei que ele fosse filho único, mas pelo visto me enganei tremendamente.

-Sinto muito pela forma como a senhorita descobriu... E devo supor que Lauren Mallory não ficou nem um pouco feliz em vê-la.

-Quer mesmo saber? – Indagou com um pesado tom de ironia na voz – Ela me tratou como se eu fosse um verdadeiro cachorro. Me arrastou para fora da hospedaria enquanto chamava minha mãe de ladra e meretriz.

-Oh, eu... – Kate pareceu pálida de repente, como se sentisse vergonha por ter tocado naquele assunto, mas no final sua língua venceu o bom senso – Lamento, senhorita Bella. Você não merecia ser tratada assim, independente de quais erros sua mãe tivesse cometido no passado. Sabe, todos ficamos muito preocupados com sua demora para regressar à Masen Rock, e quando a noite caiu Lorde Edward ficou possesso! Saiu daqui como um louco, cavalgando como se o diabo estivesse correndo atrás dele. Na hora eu achei que tudo não passava de exagero, mas agora eu compreendo.

-Creio que se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo eu ainda estaria lá, jogada na sarjeta como se fosse lixo. Nunca esquecerei as palavras rudes que aquela mulher insuportável disse sobre a minha mãe.

-Não fale isso, senhorita. Sua mãe cometeu erros, assim como todos nós, mas não deixe que essas coisas lhe afetem.

-Fala isso por que não sabe o tipo de coisa que ouvi. – Desabafou de forma sentida, mas logo notou uma mudança na expressão de Kate, e percebeu que na verdade, a garota sabia mais do que ela julgava – Ou talvez você saiba o que as pessoas falam sobre Renee, não sabe? Oh, por favor Kate, conte-me!

-Senhorita Bella, não creio que isso lhe ajudará em nada... Certas coisas devem ser mantidas enterradas.

-Não me importa. Eu preciso saber. Apenas conte-me e deixe que eu mesma tire minhas próprias conclusões.

-A senhorita realmente não sabe da história?

-Não... Eu não sei! Do contrário não estaria aqui, implorando para que você me conte.

Kate deu um suspiro pesado ao ouvir aquilo, mas pareceu vencida afinal. Sabia que Bella não lhe deixaria em paz até que contasse tudo o que soubesse, e usando um tom de voz monótono, falou.

-Bem, tudo o que eu sei são boatos que rolam soltos pela vila muito antes de eu nascer, portanto, não sei se são verdadeiros. Aparentemente, sua mãe foi uma das moças mais bonitas de Beacofell. Até hoje ouço falar sobre seus cabelos dourados e seu sorriso deslumbrante, mas sua família era pobre e por isso ela acabou sendo forçada a aceitar um casamento de conveniências.

-Eu também não sabia disso... – Admitiu com uma terrível tristeza invadindo-a. Até onde iriam as mentiras de Renee?

-Oras, e que importância isso tem? Renee Swan certamente não foi a primeira e nem será a última mulher a aceitar um casamento por conveniências. O fato é que... Bem, dinheiro não é tudo no mundo, sabe? Sua mãe não parecia feliz em sua vida conjugal, e um ano após suas bodas com Charles, ela acabou partindo para Londres. As más línguas dizem que sua mãe se enamorou por um marujo que estava hospedado na estalagem dos Swan e acabou fugindo com ele, levando todo o dinheiro de seu marido consigo, mas não sei se essa parte da história é mesmo real...

-Mas isso não faz sentido algum. – Apontou Bella, ainda sem acreditar – Se mamãe roubou mesmo esse dinheiro, então por que viveu o resto de sua vida trabalhando como uma mísera governanta?

-Parece que ela foi enganada, entende? Renee nunca regressou à Beacofell depois de ter fugido, mas dizem que pouco após chegar à Londres, seu amante largou-a em alguma pensão na parte mais pobre da cidade e lhe arrancou todo o dinheiro que possuía.

-O quê...?

Bella sentiu-se ainda mais horrorizada com aquela nova revelação. Renee tinha sido enganada por um homem a quem amou cegamente! Um homem pelo qual ela abrira mão de seu casamento para viver uma aventura romântica, mas cujo final foi digno das maiores tragédias existentes. Um homem que se aproveitou de seu amor para roubar todo o dinheiro que ela possuía, deixando-a desamparada e grávida!

-Kate, você sabe ao menos o nome dele? Sabe o nome do meu... Do meu _pai_?

-Lamento senhorita, mas isso é algo que eu ignoro. Algumas pessoas do porto dizem que ele regressou à Beacofell há uns dez anos atrás, mas parece que estava só de passagem. Sinto muito. Espero que isso não manche ainda mais a imagem que a senhorita mantém de sua mãe.

-Não... – Admitiu após estudar melhor seus sentimentos – Eu não sinto raiva ou rancor de Renee. Se tudo isso foi realmente verdade, a única coisa que posso sentir por minha mãe é pena. Além do mais, eu nunca tive um pai para sofrer por sua perda, então, pouco me importa quem ele fora, se bem que seria mais fácil chorar por um pai honrado do que por um pai desgraçado.

-Eu realmente sinto muitíssimo...

-Obrigada Kate. – Disse forçando-se a sorrir – Você foi a única pessoa sincera e imparcial comigo, mas agora devo subir para o meu quarto e me trocar. Temos muito o que fazer hoje.

Com um educado meneio de cabeça, Bella levantou-se da mesa e foi em direção as escadas que levavam até os dormitórios dos criados, forçando-se a não chorar no meio do caminho. Não era o tipo de mulher que derramava lágrimas na frente dos outros, e por isso se fez de forte até que chegou ao seu quarto, onde deixou-se chorar sobre a cama de modo compulsivo. Como Renee pôde ser tão ingênua?! Como pôde cair nas garras de um homem tão cruel quanto aquele?

Céus, que tipo de homem foi seu pai?! Bella queria que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo... Um sonho ruim do qual acordaria logo em breve, mas sabia que era tudo real. O pior era saber que jamais poderia pedir explicações a sua pobre mãe. Jamais poderia exigir a verdade dos lábios de Renee... Mas talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido!

Com a clara decisão de chegar até o fundo daquela triste história, Bella sentou-se em sua penteadeira e tentando fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer, se pôs a escrever uma carta para sua madrinha, onde lhe exigia a verdade. Escreveu com uma caligrafia desordenada, tentando fazer as palavras soarem de forma clara, mas a agitação em seu interior lhe impedia de ter controle completo sobre si.

Quando finalmente terminou a carta, selou-a devidamente e guardou o envelope dentro do bolso de seu vestido. Iria entregá-lo a Eleazar para que da próxima vez em que ele fosse à vila, levasse à missiva para sua madrinha. Colocar todas as suas duvidas e anseios naquele pedaço de papel fez com que Bella se sentisse um tanto melhor, como se tivesse desabafado com algum velho amigo, e sabendo que não teria mais tempo a perder, vestiu-se e tornou a descer.

O dia aparentemente seria mais agitado do que o de costume em Masen Rock, pois Lorde Edward receberia um convidado para o almoço e Bella teve que providenciar uma refeição mais requintada de última hora. Além disso, o pastor Benjamim não pôde dar sua aula matinal à Jacob, e graças a este pequeno contra tempo, foi Bella quem acabara responsável de revisar as lições de francês com o garoto.

Não tivera se quer um minuto de sossego e esperava poder descansar um pouco ao final da tarde, mas logo foi avisada de que Lorde Edward queria vê-la em seu escritório e aquilo fez com que seu coração disparasse. O que será que ele queria? Era a primeira vez que mandava chamá-la desde o seu primeiro dia em Masen Rock, e Bella não conseguia deixar de sentir-se um tanto ansiosa por isso.

Desceu as escadas praticamente correndo, achando que seu coração iria pular por sua garganta a qualquer momento. Independente do que o seu patrão tinha para falar, Bella achava pouco provável que conseguiria prestar atenção em suas palavras, pois certamente ficaria devaneando ao recordar-se da forma intima como ambos se tocaram naquela carruagem, ou do modo como ele lhe observava dormir naquela manhã. Céus... Se continuasse tendo aqueles tipos de pensamentos sobre seu patrão, estava perdida! Sim. Estaria.

Quando finalmente terminou de descer as escadas, passou correndo pela sala principal da mansão, sentindo-se orgulhosa do que via! Após a pesada faxina que fizeram ali, o amplo salão estava completamente livre de todo o pó e do terrível odor de mofo, com as janelas abertas para que a luz do sol entrasse e a maresia arejasse o ambiente. Mal reconhecera aquele lugar depois que ordenara a troca das cortinas velhas e a enceração dos moveis. Tudo parecia limpo e luxuoso, como a casa de um nobre deveria ser.

Era bom ver os frutos de seu trabalho pesado naquela casa, mas ainda assim, havia uma sombria atmosfera pairando por ali, que fazia com que as flores e as novas cortinas parecessem deslocadas. Talvez fosse a decoração renascentista ou as paredes escuras... Nunca saberia dizer. Esse era o seu novo lar, afinal: ostentoso e sombrio como um mausoléu.

Sem deixar que essas observações lhe detivesse por muito tempo, continuou seu caminho, e ao adentrar no corredor que levava até a sala privativa de Lorde Edward, acabou esbarrando em alguém, e por pouco não caíra de forma miserável no chão.

-Oh, perdão... – Disse envergonhada ao olhar para cima e ver um senhor completamente desconhecido.

Parecia ter por volta dos cinquenta anos, com os cabelos grisalhos e entradas em sua testa. Seus olhos azuis faziam com que Bella lembrasse de uma doninha, e seu nariz aquilino dava-o um ar engraçado, como se algo não se encaixasse em suas feições. Mas por um segundo, ela teve sua mente sequestrada por um verdadeiro turbilhão de recordações, fazendo com que ficasse zonza e se apoiasse na parede para não perder o equilíbrio.

-A senhorita está bem? – Indagou o senhor segurando-a pelo braço para lhe dá mais estabilidade.

-Sim... É só que... Por um segundo achei que eu conhecesse o senhor.

-Oh, em sério? – Ele pareceu achar graça daquele comentário, e Bella tentou limpar sua mente das brumas que lhe envolvia – Trabalho para Lorde Edward há um bom tempo. Talvez tenhamos nos visto em Masen Rock na minha última vizita.

-Acho pouco provável. Faz pouco tempo que trabalho aqui, senhor...

-Senhor Jason Jenks, ao seu dispor. Sou o... Conselheiro particular de Lorde Edward. E a senhorita é...?

-Isabella Swan, a nova governanta.

-É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Swan. – Disse Jenks enquanto segurava sua mão e depositava um respeitoso beijo sobre esta – Mas agora, se me der licença, devo me apressar. Tenho uma diligencia para pegar ainda hoje.

-Sim, claro. Faça uma boa viagem senhor Jenks. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

-Até mais, senhorita.

Com um educado meneio de cabeça, ele seguiu pelo corredor, mas antes de chegar ao fim deste, tornou a virar-se, como se lembrasse de dizer algo.

-Ah, e senhorita Swan, se quer o conselho de um bom amigo, não fique perambulando por aí sozinha. Nunca se sabe o que pode haver a sua espreita.

Bella fiou completamente confusa após ouvir aquilo, mas não ousou questioná-lo, limitando-se apenas a vê-lo partindo. Que homem esquisito! Será que ele quis se referir ao seu encontro com Lauren Mallory? Sim... Provavelmente. Mas ainda assim, havia algo realmente familiar nele. De onde o conhecia? Jason Jenks... Jason Jenks...

-Jason Jenks! – Repetiu o nome em voz alta, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente fora novamente afetada por uma forte vertigem.

Sentiu como se fosse transportada para outro lugar, em outro tempo. Estava novamente em Londres, com sua mãe, mas dessa vez o cenário era bem diferente do costumeiro navio. Estavam em um beco escuro, ao qual ela não reconhecia, sentindo-se assustada e temerosa enquanto via Renee falando de forma apreensiva com um homem... Um homem que possuía o mesmo rosto que o senhor Jenks. Bella sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas imagens, mas sua mente parecia determinada a persistir naquele estranho beco.

O cheiro de coisa podre... A sensação de estarem fugindo de alguém... O terrível tremor de suas mãos...

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com mais força dessa vez, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas seus delírios pareciam mais reais do que nunca! Sua respiração estava agitada, como se tivesse alguma dificuldade para respirar, e seus batimentos cardíacos pareciam acelerados. Tinha que se acalmar.

Céus, certamente estava ficando louca! Sua mente perturbada estava tentando fazê-la lembrar-se de algo, mas acabava misturando as coisas e no final o resultado eram aqueles fragmentos confusos e irreais.

-Estou perdendo o juízo! – Disse para si mesma, enquanto enxugava o suor frio que havia em sua testa e tentava endireitar-se.

Não podia deixar que suas memórias distorcidas afetassem sua cabeça, e juntando todas as forças que possuía, voltou a seguir pelo corredor, sentindo-se tão ansiosa que mal conseguia controlar o próprio passo.

Caminhava com passos lentos, apoiando-se na parede enquanto tentava distrair-se com coisas mais banais. Tinha que falar com seu patrão, e não podia deixar que ele notasse o quanto estava afetada. Provavelmente Lorde Edward só queria falar sobre os avanços de Jacob ou tratar de algum assunto pertinente a propriedade, mas mesmo assim Bella se pegava imaginando mil e uma situações. E se ela tivesse outro daqueles devaneios na frente dele? Será que lhe julgaria louca ou incapaz? Estava tão absorta nesses pensamentos, que mal percebeu que tinha chegado ao seu destino, e isso só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais agitada. Esperou pacientemente que seu tolo coração parasse de bater de forma descompassada e só então deu três leves batidas na porta, aguardando até que a voz imperiosa ordenou que ela entrasse.

Lá dentro, o escritório não era muito diferente dos que Bella já vira em sua curta vida. Estantes repletas de livros de contabilidades e pastas cotendo os mais diversos documentos podiam ser vistas em quase todos os lugares, mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção, foi a figura de Lorde Edward, sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa de carvalho.

Diferente daquela manhã, agora ele trazia os cabelos bem penteados e o rosto barbeado como ditava a moda na corte. Parecia elegante vestindo seu terno negro que resaltava seus ombros largos que por um instante Bella esqueceu-se completamente de seus temores.

-Mandou que me chamassem, milorde? – Disse com um sussurro de voz, sem ousar levantar o olhar novamente.

-Sim, mandei. – Respondeu ele enquanto repousava a pena que tinha em mãos sobre um tinteiro e encarava-a – A senhorita está bem? Parece pálida.

-Oh, não é nada de mais. Só estou um pouco cansada, mas por favor, prossiga.

-Bem, se a senhorita insiste... Chamei-a, pois gostaria de comunicá-la que a senhorita irá se mudar...

-Oh, mas por quê?! – Exclamou Bella completamente horrorizada ao ouvir aquilo! O que tinha feito de errado? Por que ele estava mandando-a embora?

Encarou Lorde Edward nos olhos de forma destemida, mas acabou arrependendo-se ao notar que ele sorria com escárnio de seus temores. Com seu porte elegante, levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção, parecendo um animal prestes a dar o bote e aquilo lhe fez tremer.

-Acalme-se senhorita Swan. Não gosto que me interrompam enquanto estou falando.

-Perdão... Não foi minha intenção. Prometo que não tornarei a fazê-lo.

-Bom, pois se agora a senhorita está mais controlada, irei explicar o que estava dizendo. A senhorita não irá se mudar de Masen Rock; mas sim de _quarto._

-Mudar de quarto? – Repetiu como se fosse uma tola.

-Sim. Jacob já não tem mais idade para dividir o quarto com Kate. Está se tornando um rapaz e precisa aprender a ser mais independente. Todavia, eu não me sentia muito seguro quanto à deixá-lo dormindo sozinho na ala leste, pois mesmo sendo uma criança bastante precoce para sua idade, sabemos que Jack possui suas limitações.

-Compreendo o que quer dizer e concordo inteiramente com sua opinião.

-Ótimo. Confesso que venho pensando bastante sobre isso, mas a cena que presenciei hoje de madrugada no quarto de Jacob me fez finalmente tomar uma decisão. A senhorita irá mudar-se para a ala leste e ficará no quarto em frente ao de Jacob. Creio que assim consiga resolver os dois problemas.

Bella teve que conter-se o máximo possível para não cair na gargalhada. Ela iria dormir perto de Jacob! Isso era algo bom... Algo muito bom! Não apenas pelo fato de que iria ficar mais perto do menino, mas também por que demonstrava a confiança que Lorde Edward tinha sobre ela! Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Afinal, se seu patrão poderia confiar nela, nada mais parecia importar.

-Quando devo realizar a mudança? – Indagou com um certo entusiasmo que não conseguia omitir, o que pareceu satisfazê-lo.

-Amanhã mesmo, se preferir. Tenho certeza de que Jacob irá apreciar bastante ter uma nova vizinha de quarto.

-Sim, certamente. E... Obrigada milorde, por permitir que eu me aproxime ainda mais de sua família.

Bella ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo de forma constrangida, mas acabou ficando sem ar ao perceber que Lorde Edward lhe fitava com verdadeira devoção. Parecia travar alguma espécie de luta interna, com os lábios contraídos e os as sobrancelhas franzidas. Será que tinha dito algo de errado?

-Não precisa me agradecer por nada, senhorita. – Falou por fim, dando-lhe as costas e apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa que havia no centro do escritório – Acredite, você não me deve nada. Agora já pode ir.

-Sim.

Com uma delicada reverência, Bella virou-se e se preparou para sair, mas antes mesmo que alcançasse a porta, Lorde Edward chamou-a novamente. Ela voltou-se para tornar a encará-lo, e ao fazer isso notou que seu patrão estava novamente de frente para ela, caminhando com passos lentos em sua direção, vencendo a distancia que havia entre os dois até que ficaram frente a frente.

-E Isabella... – Disse ele, engolindo em seco quando estavam tão próximos que suas respirações se misturavam – Por favor, não me desaponte.

-Espero de todo o coração jamais ser capaz disso, milorde.

-Assim espero.

E com um triste sorriso, ele deixou-a ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tá aí, mais um capítulo para vcs!<strong>

**Corri como louca para editá-lo, mas espero que esteja compreensível :D O que estão achando dos delírios da Bella? Será que são recordações mesmo ou a cabecinha dela tá tão danificada que ela acaba confundindo tudo? **

**Bem, hj vou dedicar o capítulo para a Sara, a Majorie, a Dama Mary Potter e para o(a) misterioso(a) "A" hahaha**

**Amanhã temos mais ;***


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Bella dormia profundamente, quando sentiu que algo se enfiava por debaixo de suas cobertas. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber de quem se tratava, e apenas limitou-se à aconchegar o pequeno garoto em seus braços. Aquela cena se repetia todas as manhãs, desde que ela se mudara para o quarto que ficava ao lado do de Jacob, mas Bella não se incomodava. Na verdade, ela adorava acordar com o garoto aninhado ao seu lado!

-Bom dia querido. – Disse com a voz um tanto sonolenta enquanto acariciava os cachinhos dele entre seus dedos e vendo que ainda usava seu pijaminha – Você dormiu bem?

-Sim, dormi! Mas estava ansioso para que amanhecesse logo! Sabe que dia é hoje?

-Hummm... – Bella fingiu que pensava um pouco, encarando os olhinhos verdes do menino que aguardava com grande expectativa por sua resposta – Não... Não faço a menor ideia de que dia seja hoje!

-É domingo! – Exclamou Jack, parecendo não acreditar naquilo.

-E o que há de tão especial no domingo?

-Oras, é o seu dia de folga, e a senhorita prometeu que passaríamos a manhã juntos! Como pôde se esquecer disso?

-Estava apenas brincando, querido. – Esclareceu achando graça da indignação dele – Hoje será o nosso grande dia!

-Siiiiim!

Com uma empolgação que Bella desconhecia, Jacob levantou-se e começou a dar pulos em sua cama, fazendo com que as molas rangessem e o colchão afundasse vários centímetros. Era realmente muito fácil de se agradar o menino, e com pequenos gestos, pouco a pouco Bella conseguiu garantir um lugarzinho especial no coração dele. Já devia fazer quase um mês desde que ela se mudara para Masen Rock, e jamais imaginara que um dia se sentiria tão à vontade naquela sombria casa. Podia quase jurar que finalmente encontrara um novo lar.

-O que vamos fazer hoje?! – Indagou o menino mais excitado do que de costume – Passear pela encosta como fizermos ontem? Ou subir o penhasco?

-Pensei em fazermos algo novo. O que me diz de explorarmos o bosque de pinheiros que fica por trás de Masen Rock?

-Em sério?

-Claro. Podemos pegar algumas agulhas de pinheiro para fazermos saquinhos aromáticos e depois sairemos espalhando-os pela casa, para que todos os cômodos cheirem bem.

-Sim! – Exclamou Jack com um grande sorriso – O que estamos esperando?

-Oh, mas primeiro devemos nos vestir. Ou você quer que andemos pelos arredores usando apenas nossos pijamas?

-Está bem, mas não demore! Vou esperar a senhorita no meu quarto.

Com um pulo, o menino desceu da cama para só então sair correndo rumo ao corredor. Bella admirava a empolgação de Jack, e sem querer deixá-lo esperando, levantou-se e se pôs a caminhar pelo quarto em busca de suas coisas. Seu novo leito era relativamente mais luxuoso do que o anterior. Tinha mais espaço, com uma lareira maior, e como ficava no primeiro piso, impedia que a umidade do solo deixasse o ambiente frio. Além disso, sua janela possuía uma vista maravilhosa do desfiladeiro, que faria qualquer um prender o fôlego.

Tentando não se perder em suas divagações, Bella fez um rápido asseio com a água fria que estava em sua terrina antes de vestir um de seus vestidos negros. A cada dia, detestava ainda mais o luto, mas tinha muito respeito por sua mãe para rompê-lo. Quando finalmente terminou de amarrar os laços do corpete, se dedicou aos cabelos, penteando-os e prendendo-os com seu costumeiro coque, dando uma atenção especial a sua franja, que sempre lhe dava trabalho.

De certa forma, tinha que admitir que também estava ansiosa por aquele passeio! Mesmo que já fizesse quase um mês desde que se mudara para Masen Rock, ainda não conseguia deixar de se surpreender com as belezas que aquele sombrio lugar escondia, e certamente o bosque de pinheiros que ficava nos fundos era um bom exemplo disso.

Segundo Carmem, quando Lorde Edward e sua irmã eram crianças, costumavam brincar naquele bosque diariamente, mas após a morte de Lady Rosalie, a área ficou praticamente abandonada, e Bella achou que era um verdadeiro desperdício! Por isso, decidiu que seria um bom passeio andar entre os pinheiros ao lado de Jacob, enquanto faziam saquinhos aromáticos.

Com uma última olhada no espelho para conferir se estava realmente apresentável, Bella saiu de seu leito, e foi direto ao quarto de Jacob, entrando sem cerimônia. Esperava encontrá-lo ainda de pijamas e com os cabelos bagunçados, mas acabou surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo completamente vestido e penteado!

-Oh, querido, você está muito elegante! – Disse com admiração ao constatar que ele vestia uma roupinha de marinheiro que o fazia parecer um homenzinho. Bella também viu Irina, brincando em um canto do cômodo, mas não dedicou muita atenção a menina, com seus modos aéreos – Foi você mesmo que se vestiu?

-Não. Papai me ajudou. – Respondeu Jack com um muxoxo, e logo Bella percebeu que algo estava errado.

-Lorde Edward? Ele esteve em seu quarto?

-Sim, mas já se foi. Veio só para me dar bom dia e avisar que não tomaríamos café juntos por que ele teria uma reunião com o senhor Jenks. E também disse que hoje de noite irá viajar.

-Oh, entendo. – Balbuciou um tanto surpresa – Ele disse quanto tempo passará fora?

-Talvez cinco dias... Mas ele me falou que eu não posso ir junto.

Os olhinhos de Jacob se encheram de lágrimas, e sem saber o que fazer, Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino e o abraçou com força. Detestava ver crianças chorando, e aquilo lhe deixava um tanto desconcertada. Não sabia que Lorde Edward pretendia viajar e de certa forma, acabou sentindo-se frustrada! Nos últimos sete dias, ela mal falara com ele, pois passava a maior parte de seu tempo trancado no escritório com o tal senhor Jenks. Não fazia ideia sobre o que tanto discutiam, mas gostaria que seu patrão não fosse um homem tão ocupado assim. Por alguma razão, sentia uma estranha necessidade de sempre tê-lo por perto.

Lorde Edward era um verdadeiro mistério, ao qual ela tentava decifrar das formas mais diversas possíveis. Não sabia por que se sentia assim em relação a ele, mas começava a acreditar que estava confundindo os sentimentos! Sim... Certamente ela via Lorde Edward como um homem tão honrado, que não podia compreender os motivos que o obrigavam a levar uma vida de reclusão em Masen Rock. Essa provavelmente era a razão pelo qual ela pensava nele dia e noite.

-Não fique assim, meu querido. – Disse com ternura enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rostinho de Jack – Eu ficarei com você e prometo que nos divertiremos muito!

-Eu sei, mas... Eu não gosto quando o papai viaja.

-Lorde Edward é um homem importante, e por isso não poda ficar sempre em casa. Um dia, quando você for maior, tenho certeza de que poderá acompanhá-lo em suas viagens! Mas por enquanto, terá que se contentar em ficar comigo.

-A senhorita promete que fica comigo todas as noites até eu dormir?

-Claro! – Prometeu com um sorriso no rosto – Mas agora o que estamos esperando? Temos um bosque de pinheiros para explorar.

-Sim... Oh, será que poderíamos levar a Irina? Ela sempre brinca comigo nas manhãs de domingo, e acho que não é justo deixá-la aqui trancada enquanto nos divertimos lá fora.

-Se ela quiser, não vejo problema algum.

Irina parou imediatamente de mexer nos brinquedos de Jacob e encarou Bella com seus cinzentos olhos em sinal de aprovação. A perspectiva de sair um pouco pareceu agradar a menina, mesmo tendo uma mente afetada, e aquilo acabou serviu para levantar um pouco o animo de Jacob. Sendo assim, Bella segurou as mãos dos dois e juntos desceram as escadas, rumo à cozinha, onde tomaram um rápido café da manhã.

-Oh, mas é claro que Irina pode acompanhá-los até o bosque! – Disse Carmem com um sorriso nos lábios em forma de agradecimento enquanto colocava mais um pedaço de bolo na mesa – Faz um bom tempo desde que ela não sai para passear, e creio que isso lhe fará bem. Quando era criança, Irina costumava brincar com Lady Rosalie no bosque, e ela gostará de rever aquele lugar.

-Sim, certamente. Passaremos uma manhã bastante prazerosa.

-Mas muito me surpreende que a senhorita não aproveite seu dia de folga para visitar sua madrinha em Beacofell... Lorde Edward inclusive deixou a carruagem ao seu dispor, caso quisesse ir até o vilarejo.

-Obrigada, mas eu não pretendo visitar minha madrinha hoje.

Na verdade, Bella não pretendia visitar Sue Clearwater por um bom tempo... Estava consideravelmente magoada por sua madrinha ainda não ter respondido a carta que lhe enviara há algumas semanas, exigindo que contasse a verdade sobre sua mãe, e por isso achava que seria melhor deixar seus sentimentos se acalmarem, antes de visitá-la novamente. Não queria dizer coisas que poderia se arrepender futuramente!

Pensar sobre isso, fez com que perdesse o apetite, e depois que Jacob e Irina terminaram de comer, se prepararam para sair. Por sorte, o dia lá fora parecia realmente maravilhoso, com o sol brilhando e a maresia soprando do mar. Bella achou graça na empolgação dos meninos, e deixou que eles corressem na sua frente, encantados com a beleza da manhã.

Sem muitas dificuldades, seguiram por um caminho de calcário, até que chegaram ao bosque, onde enormes árvores podiam ser vistas. Eram realmente exuberantes, com as copas tão densas que a luz do sol mal conseguia ultrapassar sua folhagem. Nunca tinha visto um bosque tão homogênio quanto aquele antes, e lamentava que as caminhadas por ali não fossem mais frequentes.

Observava as crianças correndo na sua frente, e de forma orgulhosa, admirava a disposição de Jack. Sabia que o menino possuía suas limitações, mas com o passar do tempo, ele vinha ficando cada dia mais forte e resistente. Tudo que Jacob precisava era de um pouco de liberdade e ar puro, e por isso Bella costumava levá-lo para ter aulas do lado de fora sempre que o clima estava bom, onde podiam caminhar pelos arredores ou até mesmo se aventurarem pela encosta. Não demorou muito até que as pequenas mudanças em Jacob pudessem ser notáveis e isso enchia Bella de orgulho. Já não tinha mais o rostinho tão pálido quanto antes, e as manchas roxas que circulavam seus olhos começavam a desaparecer lentamente.

Pouco a pouco o garoto vinha ganhando mais disposição, mais saúde. Era realmente satisfatório ver o bem que estava fazendo aquela criança, e isso lhe proporcionava uma estranha sensação de satisfação. Sua vida agora era dedicada ao cuidado daquele pobre inocente, e Bella estava decidida a preencher todos os vazios de sua mente com Jacob.

Sentia como se ele fosse a única fonte de alegria naquela casa assombrada por lembranças e mistérios, e acabou se apegando a ele na tentativa de tornar seus dias menos melancólicos. Com o tempo, constatou que Jacob era um garoto bastante inteligente, educado e obediente. Mas infelizmente ainda era um pouco frágil, e temendo que ele se cansasse, Bella resolveu chamá-lo para que caminhasse ao seu lado, enquanto Irina continuava correndo de forma empolgada.

-Querido, por que não me acompanha um pouco? – Disse com um sorriso terno e estendendo sua mão para que ele a segurasse – Não aguento correr atrás de vocês o dia inteiro, e gostaria de ter um pouco de companhia.

-Sim, senhorita Bella. – Concordou Jack um tanto ofegante, enquanto segurava sua mão e tentava respirar de forma mais controlada – A Irina parece bastante animada... Não sei como ela consegue correr tanto!

-Sim! Ela está correndo desde que entramos no bosque. É como se ela estivesse ansiosa para chegar a algum lugar. Mas e você, meu querido? Está gostando de nosso passeio?

-Estou, mas gostaria que meu papai estivesse aqui.

A carinha que Jacob fez deixou um gosto amargo na boca de Bella. Ele deveria mesmo ser muito apegado à Lorde Edward, afinal, era o único pai que possuía. Sem querer que o clima do passeio estragasse, Bella pensou em mudar um pouco de assunto, e com um sorriso revigorante em seus lábios, tornou a falar.

-Quando voltarmos para Masen Rock, vou preparar uma fornada de maçãs assadas com uma calda especial. O que acha?

-Hummm... Acho que comerei todas de uma vez só.

-Oh, e não deixará nenhuma para mim? – Indagou com empolgação ao ver que o animo do garoto mudara um pouco.

-Talvez, se a senhorita preparar duas fornadas em vez de uma!

-Mas para isso precisarei de sua ajuda. Quando eu era do seu tamanho, minha mãe me deixava passar a calda de caramelo sobre as maçãs, e se você quiser, posso deixá-lo fazer isso.

-Sim! – Exclamou Jacob encarando-a com os olhinhos brilhantes, mas depois pareceu um tanto curioso – A senhorita também perdeu a sua mamãe, não foi?

-Sim, querido. Eu a perdi, mas sei que ela estará sempre viva dentro de mim.

-E o seu papai? Onde ele está?

Aquela pergunta deixou Bella um tanto desconcertada. A ilegitimidade era uma mácula em sua honra, e isso sempre lhe precederia para onde quer que fosse. Além do mais, agora tinha que encarar a dura perspectiva de que seu progenitor havia sido um verdadeiro canalha, que persuadiu sua mãe a roubar o próprio marido e depois fugiu com todo o dinheiro! Mas Jacob era inocente de mais para compreender aquilo, portanto não teve receios quando respondeu.

-Eu jamais o conheci, querido. Meu pai abandonou minha mãe quando eu era apenas um bebe, e por isso eu não me recordo dele.

-Oh, mas como um pai pode deixar um filho? – Indagou o menino parecendo surpreso.

-Nem todos temos a sorte de ter um papai como o seu. Muitos homens abandonam seus filhos, e infelizmente isso é mais comum do que se imagina.

-E a senhorita sente falta dele?

-Não sei... Acho que não.

-Pois eu sinto falta da minha mamãe. – Admitiu Jack com uma carinha que fez o coração de Bella ficar apertado em seu peito – Queria tê-la conhecido. Sabe, senhorita Bella, ultimamente venho sonhando muito com minha mamãe, mesmo não sabendo como ela era, mas em meus sonhos ela... ela...

Bella percebeu que o garoto parecia relutar um pouco, e por isso, encarou-o com mais serenidade. Jacob estava com as bochechas coradas, como se tivesse vergonha do que estava prestes a falar, e aquilo aumentou ainda mais a sua curiosidade.

-O que foi, querido? Por que ficou tão tímido de repente?

-É que... É que em meus sonhos a minha mamãe se parece com a senhorita.

-Oh...

Aquilo lhe deixou completamente sem reação. Não sabia como responder e acabou deixando que um longo silêncio se formasse entre os dois. Ser a mãe de Jacob... Céus, só em pensar naquilo sentia todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçando. Seu afeto pelo menino era inegável, mas não tinha o direito de ser a mãe dele!

-A senhorita ficou zangada, não ficou? – Perguntou Jack com os olhinhos baixos.

-Não, não querido! De forma alguma! É só que... Eu não sou digna de ser sua mãe.

-E por que não?

-Por que não passo de uma simples governanta de nascimento incerto. – Respondeu com um triste sorriso no rosto.

-Mas eu não me importo! Só quero que a senhorita fique comigo para sempre.

-Se é isso o que deseja, tem minha palavra de que jamais irei deixá-lo.

Jacob lhe abraçou após ouvir aquela promessa, e Bella segurou as lágrimas que turvavam sua vista. Tinha falado a mais pura verdade, mas ainda assim, aquilo lhe afligia terrivelmente. Não possuía planos para o futuro. Não conseguia se imaginar em outro lugar que não fosse Masen Rock. A maioria das moças na sua idade sonhavam em arrumar um bom marido e ter seus próprios filhos, mas Bella sabia que aquilo jamais lhe seria ofertado.

Nenhum homem de boa índole aceitaria se casar com uma moça de nascimento bastardo, sem dote e sem contatos. Ela estava destinada a ficar ali para o resto de sua vida, trabalhando como governanta em uma casa que jamais seria verdadeiramente sua. Mas uma coisa poderia possuir, contanto que ela se dedicasse exclusivamente a ela: o coração de Jacob! Sim... Ela jamais possuiria uma família, mas poderia criar aquele menino como se fosse seu, ao menos enquanto não houvesse uma Lady Cullen...

Pensar naquilo fez com que uma dor terrível invadisse seu mais profundo íntimo. E se Lorde Edward se casasse um dia? O que seria dela? Oh, não devia pensa nisso! Ele não parecia disposto a se casa e talvez aquele dia nunca chegasse.

-Eu prometo, meu querido... – Disse por fim, enquanto segurava seu rostinho em suas mãos – Ficarei com você até que Lorde Edward assim o determinar. Mas agora creio que será melhor regressarmos. Talvez seu papai queira passar um tempo ao seu lado, antes de viajar.

-Sim, a senhorita tem razão. – Concordou o menino parecendo ansioso agora por ver o pai.

Já estavam prestes a voltar, quando Bella recordou-se de Irina! A silenciosa garota estava caminhando bem na frente deles, mas agora já não conseguiam mais vê-la. Tentando manter a calma, Bella sugeriu que os dois avançassem um pouco mais, na esperança de alcançarem Irina, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupada. A garota era praticamente muda, e por mais que chamassem por seu nome, seria impossível que respondesse!

Já estavam caminhando por cerca de cinco minutos quando finalmente encontraram Irina, parada em frente a um enorme pinheiro, encarando algo em seu tronco com tamanha atenção que não notou quando eles se aproximaram.

-Oh, aí está você! – Disse Bella se pondo ao lado da garota e segurando seu braço, mas ao fazer isso, Irina se mostrou arisca, tentando evitar o toque dela e demonstrando medo em seus olhos – Calma... Sou eu! Não vou te fazer mal.

-Veja, senhorita Bella! – Exclamou Jacob enquanto apontava para a árvore que Irina estava olhando pouco antes deles chegarem – Tem algo gravado neste tronco... Parecem... Parecem palavras!

-Palavras?

-Sim! A senhorita consegue ver?

Sem entender muito bem ao que ele se referia, Bella olhou na direção em que Jacob apontava. Demorou um pouco, até que seus olhos capturaram algo disforme no tronco daquela árvore, como se tivesse sido gravado com algum material afiado. Sem perceber o que fazia, aproximou-se um pouco mais para enxergar melhor, e acabou surpreendendo-se ao constatar que alguém havia deixado uma mensagem naquele tronco. O tempo fizera com que a madeira crescesse em torno das árvores, mas ainda assim, ela conseguiu lê-las: "_Ainda estou te esperando_".

-O que será que significa? – Indagou o menino parecendo curioso.

-Eu não sei, meu querido... Talvez seja só uma brincadeira.

-Uma brincadeira? Mas não vejo graça alguma!

Bella tornou a ler a mensagem, tentando dá algum sentido as palavras, mas não conseguia. Esperar? Esperar por quem? Era como se fosse um recado secreto. Um recado secreto deixado para alguém, mas quem?!

-Talvez seja algum tipo de charada! – Insistiu Jacob – Você sabe quem escreveu isso, Irina?

Como esperado, a garota não responde nada, limitando-se apenas a encará-los de forma horrorizada. Bella não entendia por que Irina agia assim, apenas por ver havia algumas palavras escritas em uma árvore, mas antes mesmo que pudesse tomar uma resolução, a menina saiu correndo em disparada pelo bosque!

-Irina, espera! – Gritou Jacob pouco antes de sair atrás dela, para total desespero de Bella, que se viu em meio a uma perseguição sega.

Aquela parte do bosque era mais densa em árvores, e por isso, ficava difícil para ela seguir as duas crianças, que por serem menores em tamanho tinham mais facilidade para passar pelos galhos. Bella gritava por seus nomes em desespero, enquanto tentava desviar dos arbustos, mas eles pareciam dispostos a ignorá-la enquanto continuavam correndo.

Em um momento de descuido, ela não viu um declive no solo, e antes que pudesse parar, acabou escorregando e caindo de forma miserável no chão. Sentiu quando um dos galhos rasgou parte de seu vestido, que ia da manga até o decote, e a dor fez com que gemesse alto. Não fazia ideia de onde estava, e apoiando-se em uma das árvores, se levantou com dificuldade.

-A senhorita está machucada? – Indagou uma voz bem atrás de si, e girando de forma repentina, Bella tomou um enorme susto ao encarar o mesmo mendigo que tinha encontrado quando fora à Beacofell!

Agora que estava sobre a fraca luz do sol, Bella conseguiu ter um vislumbre melhor do rosto dele, surpreendendo-se com seus traços. Usava a mesma capa encardida que usava da primeira vez que o viu, e seu rosto parecia bondoso, apesar da enorme cicatriz que o dividia da sobrancelha direita até o queixo. Tinha olhos castanhos e os cabelos acinzentados, mas alguma coisa em seu porte e em seu olhar fazia com que Bella tivesse a impressão de que aquele homem fora bonito algum dia.

-Oh, é o senhor! – Disse por fim, após recuperar a voz e tentando manter-se mais firme – Mas o que faz por aqui? Essas terras são particulares...

-Primeiro responda a minha pergunta, senhorita! Está machucada?

-Não... São apenas alguns arranhões. Ficarei bem.

-Fico feliz por ouvir isso. Não deveria correr por aí. É perigoso e pode acabar se ferindo!

-Eu sei. – Disse de forma acanhada, sentindo-se estranha por está recebendo uma repreensão de um pobre pedinte – Estava seguindo duas crianças... O senhor por acaso viu para onde foram?

-Está se referindo a uma garotinha loira e um menino dessa altura? Sim. Seguiam em direção à Masen Rock, mas não consegui vê-los claramente, porque corriam muito depressa. Quem eram?

-Eram apenas a filha de uma criada e o protegido de Lorde Edward. Creio que à essa altura já devem ter chegado em casa eu devo segui-los, ou do contrário ficarão preocupados...

-Eu não sabia que Lorde Edward possui um protegido! – Exclamou o mendigo completamente surpreso, e ignorando o que Bella havia acabado de falar – É filho de algum parente ou amigo dele?

-Isso não cabe a mim responder. Agora, se o senhor me dá licença...

-A senhorita está trabalhando em Masen Rock?

-Sim. Já faz quase um mês. Sou a nova governanta, e por isso não posso me ausentar por muito tempo.

-Por tudo que há de mais sagrado! – Balbuciou o mendigo como se tivesse acabado de ouvir algo realmente terrível – Se eu soubesse disso antes... Teria dado um jeito de lhe alertar!

-Do que está falando?

-A senhorita não sabe, por que é nova nessa região, mas Lorde Edward é um homem perigoso. Todos em Beacofell sabem que nada de bom pode vir dele e que seus hábitos macabros são frutos de uma mente perturbada.

-Lamento contrariá-lo, mas o senhor está completamente enganado! – Disse Bella sentindo-se indignada por ouvir tamanho disparate – Lorde Edward é um homem sensato e vem me tratando muito bem desde que cheguei à Masen Rock.

-Claro, é típico dele fazer isso. Mas se a senhorita quer o conselho de um amigo, não confiaria tanto assim em Lorde Edward. Só quero abrir seus olhos, menina. Masen Rock é uma casa repleta de fantasmas, e ele é o centro de todo o sofrimento daquela casa. Não viu o que ele fez com a própria irmã?

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com Lady Rosalie, mas creio que a única culpada de tal fatalidade foi ela mesma.

-A senhorita pensa dessa forma por que não sabe o que eu sei. É tão ingênua quanto sua mãe, e isso me deixa preocupado. Lorde Edward irá destruí-la, assim como fez com sua irmã. Ele manipula a todos ao seu bel prazer, e foi por isso que Lady Rosalie fez o que fez.

-Está insinuando que a culpa dela ter se atirado do precipício foi de Lorde Edward? – Indagou incrédula com o que ouvia, mas sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça lhe acometendo.

-Não sou eu quem diz isso, senhorita. São as pessoas da vila. É por isso que até hoje ele não superou a morte da irmã. Escute o que estou lhe dizendo, minha filha. É para o seu próprio bem.

Bella ia confrontá-lo, mas as palavras daquele estranho ressonavam em sua mente: "minha filha"...

Era como se aquelas simples palavras tivessem tido um significado maior para ela! Tentou bloquear os estranhos fleches que turvavam sua visão, mas não conseguia evitar que as imagens chegassem até a sua mente. Era como se algo tentasse emergir das profundezas de sua consciência, e antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, teve que se apoiar em uma das árvores para não tornar a cair.

"Minha filha..." A voz do mendigo ressonava em sua mente, como se fosse uma velha conhecida, e Bella tentou impedir a onda de enjoou que se apoderava dela. Seu corpo tremia de forma descoordenada, e suas forças se esvaiam lentamente. Era como se estivesse flutuando em águas geladas que tragavam seu corpo cada vez mais fundo, deixando-a completamente submersa.

Seus pulmões queimavam, sentindo o terrível gosto salgado invadindo sua garganta, sufocando-a cada vez mais. Bella tentava nadar, tentava mover seus membros de forma coordenada, mas tudo o que via era as brumas criadas pela água salgada do mar, lhe envolvendo e lhe consumindo.

Precisava respirar... Precisava que o ar inflasse seus pulmões... Precisava acordar!

Com um grito abafado, abriu os olhos em completo desespero para só então constatar que estava de volta ao seu quarto, em Masen Rock. Sentindo-se completamente confusa, Bella respirava de forma ofegante enquanto tentava compreender o que havia acontecido. Em um momento, estava perdida no bosque, e no outro, estava ali, na segurança de seu quarto.

Colocando-se sentada sobre a cama, olhou em torno de si, observando pela luz que entrava da janela que o dia já deveria está terminando. Por quanto tempo dormiu? Será que tudo passou de um terrível sonho? Não... Tinha sido real, afinal, ainda usava o mesmo vestido daquela manhã, que estava rasgado do ombro até o decote. Então, como voltara à Masen Rock?

A última coisa da qual se recordava, era de ter encontrado o mesmo mendigo que encontrara em Beacofell... O que aconteceu após isso? Céus, como sua cabeça doía! Tentando levantar-se da cama, notou que a porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta, e antes mesmo que pudesse dar um passo, ouviu a voz de Lorde Edward vindo lá de fora!

-Ela confessou alguma coisa? Disse onde ele estava? – Indagava ele, e em resposta, Bella ouviu uma voz rouca que conhecia à pouco tempo, porém já lhe era extremamente familiar... Era a voz do senhor Jenks.

-Sim, milorde. Não foi fácil convencê-la, pois a coitada ainda tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse... Esse tipo de homem é especialista em iludir mulheres desamparadas! São como verdadeiros parasitas, mas nós vamos pegá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-E o que ela disse afinal? Sabe onde ele está? – Inquiriu a voz de Lorde Edward, parecendo impaciente.

-Bem, não exatamente. Ela possui fortes motivos para crer que ele esteja escondido em um pequeno povoado em Alnwick, mas da última vez em que tiveram contato foi há seis meses.

-Não importa. Irei atrás desse desgraçado nem que seja nos infernos! Ele já destruiu famílias de mais e já está na hora de se fazer justiça. Fale para Eleazar preparar minha carruagem. Partiremos o quanto antes.

-Como queira, senhor.

Bella ouviu os passos pesados do senhor Jenks, deixando o corredor, pouco antes de sua porta ser aberta e Lorde Edward adentrar no cômodo. Ela ficou completamente sem reação com aquela imponente presença em seu quarto, e acabou deixando-se cair sentada sobre a cama. Seu patrão vestia um simples terno negro e trazia os cabelos despenteados, mas mesmo assim, continuava incrivelmente atraente! Havia algo de másculo em seu olhar, e Bella teve que engolir em seco.

-Vejo que a senhorita já está acordada. – Disse ele por fim, encarando-a de um modo estranho – Como se sente?

-Confusa, eu diria... – Respondeu após pensar um pouco – Não me recordo o que aconteceu. Como vim parar aqui?

-Eu a trouxe. Quando Jacob e Irina regressaram sozinhos à Masen Rock, suspeitei que algo tinha acontecido com a senhorita e por isso fui até o bosque. Encontrei-a desacordada no meio de uma trilha, e a carreguei até aqui.

Bella sentiu seu coração disparar no peito ao ouvir aquilo! Lorde Edward, lhe carregando até seu quarto! Oh, isso era de mais para sua mente confusa, e podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto tomates. Estava absorta em sua própria vergonha, quando recordou-se de algo extremamente importante.

-Onde está o Jacob?! Ele está bem?

-Sim, embora bastante preocupado com a senhorita. Ele me explicou que Irina teve alguma crise de pânico, e que saiu correndo de forma descontrolada pelo bosque. Pelo que pude entender, a senhorita deve ter caído durante essa perseguição e acabou sofrendo uma sincope.

-Sinto muito... – Lamentou-se humilhada – Foi uma grande imprudência minha levá-los ao bosque. Poderiam ter se machucado...

-A única machucada aqui foi a senhorita. – Repreendeu Lorde Edward, porém, mantendo sua voz calma – Deveria ser mais cuidadosa consigo mesma. Irei fazer uma pequena viajem de negócios e pretendo sair assim que anoitecer, mas confesso que fico preocupado em deixá-la neste estado.

-Oh, por favor, não interrompa seus planos por minha causa! Acabaria me sentindo ainda pior. Prometo que não sairei de Masen Rock até que o senhor regresse!

-Fico mais calmo em ouvir isso. Espero que a senhorita seja mais prudente. Não me agradaria que algo de mau lhe acontecesse enquanto eu esteja fora.

Bella não sabia como responder aquilo, e por isso manteve-se em total silêncio. Os atos de Lorde Edward lhe confundiam mais do que tudo. Seria ele tão perigoso quanto o pedinte lhe dissera? E o que significava aquela estranha conversa que ouvira entre ele e o senhor Jenks?

-O senhor pode me dizer se pretende demorar muito? – Perguntou finalmente, tentando ocupar sua mente com coisas menos complexas.

-Oras, mas por que tanta curiosidade, senhorita Swan? Por acaso sentirá a minha falta?

-Não, eu... Quero dizer... Na verdade, gostaria de saber quanto tempo o senhor passará fora, para poder organizar as coisas.

Ele soltou um sorriso de escárnio ao ouvir aquilo, e de forma elegante, caminhou até ela, parando bem na sua frente. Sem saber o que fazer, achou que o melhor seria manter-se sentada, tentando controlar o tremor de suas mãos até que sentiu Lorde Edward lhe segurando pelo queixo, para forçá-la a encará-lo. Aquele homem lhe afetava como nenhum outro jamais o fez, e finalmente Bella compreendeu o perigo que corria!

-Creio que ficarei fora por uma semana. – Revelou finalmente com um tom de pesar na voz – Mas confesso que sentirei falta da senhorita e de seus olhares inocentes.

Bella estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo! Então ele tinha notado? Tinha percebido o modo como lhe afetava? Céus, estava perdida. Buscava por alguma forma para escapar daquela armadilha, quando Jacob adentrou em seu quarto, praticamente correndo. Lorde Edward recuou dois passos assim que viu o filho se atirando nos braços dela, parecendo extremamente aliviado.

-Senhorita Bella! A senhorita finalmente acordou!

-Oh, sim, meu querido. – Respondeu tentando manter a voz calma – Eu estou bem, foi só um susto...

-A senhorita me deixou tão preocupado! Eu não deveria ter deixado-a sozinha no bosque. Foi uma falta de cavalheirismo a minha.

-Tudo bem querido, já passou.

-Vou deixá-los sozinhos. – Disse Lorde Edward enquanto caminhava até a porta, mas antes de sair, dedicou um estranho olhar na direção de Bella.

Aquele homem ainda lhe levaria à loucura! Sim, certamente levaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Confesso que foi e está sendo muito difícil pra mim escrever essa fic... Não sou boa em manter apenas a visão de um personagem, mas o desafio tá valendo :D<strong>

**Acreditem, a Bella deve está tão confusa quanto vocês, mas pouco a pouco as coisas vão se esclarecendo! **

**Hj, dedico este capítulo à Ana Sousa, Marjorie, Dama Mary Potter, Kjessica e a(o) misterioso(a) "A" hahaha**

**O cap de amanhã talvez ajude vcs a desvendar parte do mistério, ou apenas sirva para confundir ainda mais mua-ha-ha!**

**Então, por hj eh só ;***


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

-Acho que a febre está baixando... – Disse Bella enquanto repousava a palma de sua mão sobre a testa do pequeno Jacob.

-Sim. – Concordou Kate com um tom animador na voz. – E ele já não está mais suando tanto. Creio que se recuperará antes do que imaginávamos.

Com um pesado suspiro, Bella deixou que todo o estresse e preocupação que vinha lhe afligindo nos últimos cinco dias se esvaíssem de uma única vez. Desde que Lorde Edward partira em sua misteriosa viagem à "negócios", o pequeno Jacob fora acometido por uma súbita febre, ficando restrito ao seu leito sobre a constante vigília de Bella.

Colocando uma compressa úmida sobre a testa do menino, ela se deixou analisar o rostinho pálido do garoto, surpreendendo-se com as manchas escuras que rodeavam seus olhinhos castanhos. Ele parecia tão frágil com aquele pijaminha branco, que sua vontade era de abraçá-lo com força e curá-lo com seus afagos.

-Ainda acho que deveríamos chamar um médico. – Disse olhando para Kate, tentando buscar o apoio da garota.

-Lamento, senhorita, mas isso seria impossível. A neblina está a cada dia mais densa, e seria loucura descer o desfiladeiro sem ter uma boa visibilidade. Além disso, duvido muito que algum médico se arrisque a subir até aqui com o tempo que está fazendo lá fora.

-Mas o coitadinho parece tão frágil... E eu não faço a mínima ideia do que tenha. Certamente não é nenhum resfriado, mas ainda assim...

-Já disse para a senhorita não se preocupar. – Insistiu Kate colocando-se ao lado dela e segurando suas mãos cansadas – Jack sempre tem este tipo de febre quando Lorde Edward viaja. Ouvi falar que é algo psicológico, sabe? Muitas crianças sofrem de coisa parecida quando alguém que amam se afasta por um longo tempo.

Bella ficou boquiaberta ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que era comum crianças demonstravam sintomas físicos para expressar sua tristeza, mas não imaginava que Jacob pudesse ser tão apegado assim ao pai! Um pai que se quer teve coragem de assumi-lo. Quem era Lorde Edward, afinal? O homem excêntrico que tinha explosões de fúria ao ter sua privacidade invadida ou o pai atencioso que resgatava pobres donzelas de humilhações públicas? Difícil dizer...

Mas de uma coisa Bella tinha certeza: Lorde Edward amava seu filho, e aquele amor fazia com que ela sentisse uma estranha inveja em seu intimo, pois sabia que jamais seria amada daquele modo novamente. Nunca tivera um pai por perto, e por isso estimava muito o carinho paternal. Aos seus olhos, um homem que demonstrava cuidado e amor por seus filhos, era um homem de valor, e seu patrão parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente naquela descrição, embora seus costumes sombrios contrariassem aquela imagem.

-Céus... Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas gostaria que Lorde Edward regressasse logo. – Suspirou encarando a criança em seu leito, sem saber se desejava isso por Jacob ou por si própria.

-A senhorita deveria descansar um pouco. – Sugere Kate por fim, parecendo preocupada – Mal vem se alimentando e pouco dormiu na última noite.

-Mas e se o Jack acordar e não me ver?

-Ficarei aqui, caso isso aconteça. Oras, vamos senhorita Bella! Tem que descansar um pouco, ou do contrário acabará caindo doente também, e certamente isso não fará bem algum ao Jacob. Prometo que não sairei até que a senhorita regresse.

Bella queria protestar, queria se recusar a sair dali por um segundo que fosse, mas sabia que Kate tinha razão. Não podia descuidar de si mesma... Precisava estar forte para ficar ao lado de Jacob, caso o menino piorasse. Por alguma razão, vinha se apegando cada vez mais a ele, e sentia que não conseguiria deixá-lo por motivo algum no mundo. Era engraçado, mas jurava que havia uma conexão maior entre eles! Uma conexão que ia além da explicação.

-Está bem. – Disse deixando-se finalmente vencer – Irei descansar um pouco, mas me chame caso algo aconteça, ouviu bem?

-Sim, senhorita. Farei como diz. Tomei a liberdade de mandar Tanya esquentar um pouco de água, caso a senhorita queira se banhar. Ela deixará uma tina em seu quarto, e ficará ao seu dispor.

-Obrigada, Kate. Você é mesmo uma boa amiga.

Disse com um sorriso sincero, enquanto levantava-se e abraçava a arrumadeira de forma carinhosa. Nunca imaginara que encontraria uma amizade tão especial em Masen Rock, mas agora, sabia que Kate seria sempre sua companheira constante, e no fundo de seu coração, sentia-se extremamente grata por aquilo.

Dedicando um último olhar à Jacob, Bella saiu finalmente do quarto, com o objetivo de descansar um pouco em seu próprio leito. Porém, bastou dar dois passos para sentir suas pernas queixando-se das inúmeras horas que passara sentada ao lado de Jacob. Talvez fosse bom caminhar um pouco para dissipar a rigidez de seus membros, e pensando naquilo, Bella se pôs a caminhar pela sombria mansão.

Deixava que seus passos tomassem o rumo que quisessem, evitando as escadas e os corredores sem saída. A caminhada não fazia bem apenas para seu corpo, como também para sua mente, pois já fazia dias que o confinamento em que se encontrava atormentava sua consciência. O ócio era seu pior inimigo, e não raramente Bella se via imaginando coisas das quais deveria se abster. O principal alvo de suas divagações era certamente Lorde Edward e seus estranhos hábitos, além de seu comportamento duvidoso.

Tentava evitar o máximo que podia pensar a despeito do que o mendigo lhe dissera naquele dia em que se perdera no bosque, mas era inevitável. As acusações feitas contra Lorde Edward eram realmente preocupantes, e aquilo lhe inquietava deveras. Além disso, frequentemente se recordava da conversa que ouvira entre seu patrão e o senhor Jenks, pouco antes deles saírem em uma suspeita "viagem à negócios".

Lorde Edward frequentemente agia como um homem honrado, porém, os fatos apontavam para algo totalmente diferente, e Bella não podia contestá-los! Mas por que isso lhe afligia tanto? Não era da sua conta os estranhos hábitos que Lorde Edward tinha, então, por que se sentia tão desapontada com aquilo?!

Refletia sobre aqueles fatos quando percebeu que estava na ala oeste! Oh, como fora parar justamente ali? Justamente no local onde Lorde Edward lhe proibira de transpassar? Sabia que o correto a se fazer seria dar meia volta e sair dali o quanto antes, mas movida por uma audácia desconhecida, Bella avançou.

O local estava completamente escuro, sem nenhuma fonte de luz para iluminar seu caminho, e por isso ela tinha que tatear nas sombras. Andava de forma lenta, temerosa, enquanto tentava distinguir as formas à sua frente. Sabia que no fundo do corredor havia o quatro de Lorde Edward e Lady Rosalie, mas não era por ele que buscava. Não... Bella não pretendia ver aquela pintura novamente. Seu objetivo era o quarto proibido. O quarto ao qual seu patrão lhe repreendera severamente por tentar bisbilhotar.

Mas agora, Lorde Edward não estava ali, e sentindo um leve arrepio percorrer sua coluna, Bella parou em frente a porta que ficava no final do corredor, ao lado esquerdo... Com a mão trêmula, ela girou a maçaneta, tentando não pensar muito nas consequências de seus atos, e quando sentiu o trinco estralar, empurrou a pesada porta, ouvindo as dobradiças gemendo.

A pálida luz do anoitecer entrava no cômodo pela vidraça da janela, e seus olhos demoraram um pouco para adaptarem-se aquela sombria penumbra. Mas aquilo não lhe reprimiu, e lentamente Bella avançou pelo quarto, tentando identificar um móvel ou outro. O aposento era grande, com paredes enegrecidas pelo tempo e um estranho ar melancólico pairando ao seu redor. Tudo ali parecia ter sido abandonado há séculos, mas ainda assim, o piso estava limpo e não havia um único grão de poeira sobre os móveis. Era como se um fantasma vivesse ali dentro... O fantasma de uma jovem Lady que deixara aquele mundo da forma mais trágica possível!

Bella reprimiu uma terrível vontade de sair correndo para o mais longe possível, e algo em seu interior fazia com que suas entranhas se revirassem. Céus... Que tipo de pessoa mantinha um mausoléu como aquele em sua própria casa? Era como se Lorde Edward esperasse que sua irmãzinha voltasse a qualquer momento, mas todos sabiam que Lady Rosalie jamais deitaria novamente naquela ostentosa cama, ou brincaria com as inúmeras bonecas de porcelana que ornamentavam as prateleiras. Sem ter muita consciência do que fazia, Bella começou a andar pelo quarto, observando cada detalhe e tentando imaginar como seria aquele lugar se sua dona ainda estivesse viva.

Estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos, quando viu uma delicada escrivaninha próxima à janela, e sem pensar direito no que fazia, caminhou até aquele belo móvel. Quantas cartas Lady Rosalie não deve ter escrito enquanto se sentava ali para aproveitar a luz do dia que entrava pela janela? Quantos diários, poemas ou versos ela não leu? Bella sentiu uma terrível tristeza lhe consumindo, e já estava prestes a sair dali, quando notou que uma das gavetas parecia semiaberta. Ela tentou fechá-la devidamente, mas algo estava emperrado, e com um puxão, Bella acabou abrindo a gaveta, surpreendendo-se com seu conteúdo! Lá dentro, a única coisa que havia, era um pedaço de papel amarelado pelo tempo.

Parecia uma carta, endereçada a uma tal senhorita Alice Brandon, escrita com uma letra fina e delicada. Relutando um pouco, Bella segurou a missiva, usando a fraca luz que entrava pela janela para analisá-la, antes de abrir o envelope e se por a ler. A carta parecia datada à nove anos atrás, e logo depois seguia-se o seguinte texto:

_Querida Alice... Um longo e terrível mês já se passou desde que eu parti de sua casa, e não consigo mais dormir ou me alimentar. Sinto que minhas forças estão sendo consumidas pela tristeza que assola minha alma dia após dia, e não sei se conseguirei suportar isso por mais tempo! Eu implorei à Edward! Juro que implorei de joelhos para que ele se casasse com você e assumisse a criança... Mas meu irmão diz que não pode fazer isso! Oh, minha querida, creio que não posso suportar essa dor. Você foi uma das pessoas mais especiais que tive em minha vida, e sei que lhe fiz um grande mal ao envolvê-la em tudo isso, mas imploro por vosso perdão, pois jamais terei o meu! Sei que estraguei tudo e acabei arrastando todos vocês, desonrando nossas famílias com um ato imprudente. Mas o que foi feito está feito, e agora só me resta tentar remediar. Irei falar mais uma vez com meu irmão, e juro que tentarei fazê-lo ver a prudência em meio a tudo isso. Edward não guarda rancor algum de você, e tenho certeza de que lhe trataria muito bem caso viessem a se casar. Porém, se por ventura eu não consiga convencê-lo, considere este como um último adeus, minha cara, pois temo que não conseguirei viver com esse terrível vazio que trago no lugar do peito. _

_Saudades eternas de sua mais fiel amiga, Rosalie Cullen._

-Mas o que...? – Bella sentia a pergunta que se formava em seus lábios morrendo pouco a pouco antes mesmo de serem pronunciadas, sem conseguir conter seu espanto.

Então a verdadeira mãe de Jack era uma fiel amiga de Lady Rosalie! Isso explicaria o suicídio da jovem dama, mas ainda assim, Bella achava tudo aquilo muito excêntrico. E agora que pensava sobre esse assunto, o que teria acontecido com a senhorita Brandon? Oh, céus! Que tipo de homem era Lorde Edward? Que tipo de homem engravidava a amiga de sua irmã, e depois abandonava-a a sua própria sorte?

Não... Não podia acreditar nisso! Tinha que haver algo de errado naquela história, mas não conseguia dizer exatamente o que.

Bella estava completamente absorta naqueles pensamentos, sentindo sua cabeça doer cada vez que tentava compreender o que acabara de ler, quando um vulto negro pousou sobre a escrivaninha, fazendo com que ela gritasse e desse vários passos para trás. Seu coração batia disparado no peito, mas quando viu o gato negro encarando-a com seus grandes olhos amarelos, amaldiçoou o animal mentalmente. Era a segunda vez que ele lhe assustava em um mês! Só podia está de marcação.

-O que foi? – Provocou o bichano enquanto o ouvia produzindo um ruído gutural que vinha do fundo de sua garganta – Para a sua informação, também não vou com a sua cara, seu saco de pulgas.

Sem querer se demorar mais naquele lugar, discutindo com um gato, Bella virou-se novamente para guardar a carta dentro da escrivaninha, mas quando olhou para o lado, acabou dando outro grito ao ver a pequena garota parada ao seu lado.

-Irina! – Exclamou enquanto repousava a mão sobre o peito, no exato local onde seu coração batia com ainda mais força – Você me assustou. Não te vi entrando...

A garota nada respondeu. Apenas continuou lhe encarou com aqueles aéreos olhos cinzentos, e só então Bella recordou-se que Irina era praticamente muda. Céus... Era melhor sair dali, antes que mais alguém viesse lhe assustar.

-Eu... Ouvi o som de uma janela batendo contra o vento e por isso vim fechá-la antes que começasse a chover. – Mentiu Bella, tentando justificar seus reias motivos para está ali – Mas vejo que você vem fazendo um bom trabalho... Não há um único grão de pó neste quarto e por isso creio lhe darei um dia livre. Agora vamos. Não tenho tempo para perder aqui.

Bella fez um gesto indicando a porta, e juntas saíram daquele sombrio quarto, rumo aos corredores da ala leste. Caminhavam lado a lado, e aquilo só servia para aumentar a estranha sensação que lhe invadia. Não pôde evitar de sentir-se aliviada quando finalmente chegaram ao meio do caminho, onde tiveram que se separar e só assim Bella se viu livre da silenciosa garota. Estava cansada e precisava ficar um pouco sozinha para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, acabou sentindo um grande pesar ao perceber que tinha companhia.

-Oh, ainda bem que a senhorita chegou! – Exclamou Tanya com seu costumeiro mau humor – A água da tina estava quase esfriando, e eu não ia esquentar mais!

-Lamento. – Disse com verdadeira sinceridade – Tinha me esquecido de que Kate pediu para você preparar o meu banho.

-Que seja. Deseja que eu fique para ajudá-la, ou já posso voltar aos meus afazeres?

-Não, obrigada. Pode ir.

De forma impaciente, Tanya se virou e caminhou até a porta, mas algo estralou na cabeça de Bella, e antes que a menina saísse, tornou a chamá-la.

-Tanya... Você mora em Masen Rock há quanto tempo? – Indagou de forma incerta, esperando que não soasse tão ansiosa quanto estava.

-Desde que eu tinha três anos. – Respondeu a menina com um tom mais brando em sua voz – Lorde Edward convidou nossa família a viver aqui quando nossa casa pegou fogo e perdemos tudo.

Aquela revelação fez com que Bella engolisse em seco e lamentasse ter tocado naquele assunto. Sabia que devia está sendo um tanto indelicada por insistir, mas ainda assim, ela prosseguiu.

-Entendo. Então, você se recorda de Lady Rosalie?

-Não muito bem. Quando ela morreu eu era ainda muito menina, mas me recordo que ela era bastante espirituosa e adorava brincar com Irina. Nunca entendi o afeto que Lady Rosalie sentia por minha irmã mais nova...

-A morte dela foi realmente muito triste, não acha? Me surpreende que uma moça de quinze anos e extremamente bonita tenha se jogado de um penhasco. Ela costumava receber muitas amigas?

-Bem, não muitas. – Revelou Tanya parecendo desconfiada – Posso saber por que tanto interesse, senhorita?

-Oh, bem, é que... Esqueça. Só estava um pouco curiosa.

-Pois se quer um conselho, eu diria para que você esquecesse esse assunto. Lorde Edward não gosta que falemos de sua falecida irmã, e isso também vale para a senhorita!

Com um olhar de reprovação, Tanya saiu do quarto, deixando Bella finalmente sozinha com seus pensamentos. Quem era Alice Brandon, afinal? Oh, o melhor que tinha a fazer era cuidar de sua própria vida, como Tanya sugeriu! Com os dedos ágeis, desfez os laços que prendiam seu vestido a cintura, e deixou que a peça caísse de forma pesarosa no chão. Sentia-se cansada, mas sua mente não parecia disposta a lhe dá uma trégua, e enquanto Bella despia suas anáguas e suas meias, tentava compreender tudo o que lera naquela velha carta. Céus... Acabaria ficando louca!

A água morna massageou seu corpo e fez com que seus músculos relaxassem no momento exato em que Bella se submergiu na tina. Era revigorante tomar um bom banho quente depois dos dias exaustivos que teve, e com a ajuda de uma esponja, se pôs a esfregar sua pele. Quando julgou está limpa o suficiente, levantou-se da tina, sentindo a água escorrendo por seu corpo, e enxugou-se com um pedaço de linho que havia sobre a cadeira mais próxima.

Sabia que devia dormir um pouco, mas sua mente não lhe daria descanso por mais que tentasse até que solucionasse aquele mistério. Sendo assim, sem suportar ficar sozinha em seu quarto por mais tempo, vestiu uma camisola limpa com o penhoar por cima e partiu rumo ao quarto de Jacob. Talvez conseguisse relaxar um pouco com o menino seu lado!

-Como ele está? – Indagou ao encontrar Kate sentada ao lado dele na cama, velando seu sono com verdadeira devoção.

-Bem, eu creio. – Respondeu com um sorriso cansado ao vê-la – Continua dormindo, mas por sorte já não tem mais febre. O pior já passou.

-Oh, graças a deus. Não sei o que faria se Jack não se recuperasse...

-A senhorita gosta mesmo dele, não gosta?

-E quem poderia não gostar de um anjinho tão doce como este? – Indagou de forma boba enquanto sentava-se do outro lado da cama e acariciava a cabecinha do pobre menino.

-Sim, tem razão. Mas a senhorita precisa comer, ou do contrário também cairá doente. Deixei um pouco de cozido sobre a mesinha, e pode comê-lo todo, pois já não tenho mais fome.

-Obrigada Kate. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Bella sorriu sem jeito e de forma esfomeada, foi até a mesinha onde Jacob costumava fazer suas tarefas e comeu quase todo o cozido que encontrou. Só agora percebia o quão faminta estava, e fez uma nota mental para cuidar melhor de si mesma. Tinha que estar forte se queria cuidar daquela enorme casa, e principalmente, para poder estar ao lado de Jack.

-Kate... – Disse ao ver a pobre garota pestanejando pela décima vez – Por que não vai descansar um pouco? Eu ficarei aqui de qualquer modo e te chamo caso precise de ajuda. Não conseguirei dormir sabendo que o Jack pode piorar no meio da noite.

-Tem certeza, senhorita? – Indagou tentando reprimir um bocejo, mas falhando miseravelmente – Se quiser posso ficar aqui ao seu lado...

-De modo algum. Uma de nós é o suficiente para cuidar do Jack, enquanto a outra descansa. Agora vá. Amanhã precisarei de sua ajuda e você deve estar descansada.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, Kate levantou-se, e após desejar uma boa noite, saiu do quarto de forma sonolenta. Agora que estava ali, sozinha com seus pensamentos, Bella apagou quase todas as velas e sentou-se ao lado de uma das grandes janelas, pondo-se a admirar a chuva que começava a cair. Aparentemente, o clima em Northumberland vinha se mostrando mais inóspito do que ela esperava, e só de imaginar o inverno, sentia calafrios percorrendo seu corpo.

Onde fora se meter? Há menos de quatro meses atrás, estava vivendo em uma confortável mansão no centro de Londres, ao lado de sua boa mãe e ajudando-a sempre que possível. Mas agora estava ali, velando o sono de um pobre garotinho que mal sabia quem era sua mãe.

O nome Alice Brandon voltou a assombrar sua mente, deixando-a tensa como uma rocha. "_Juro que implorei de joelhos para que ele se casasse com você e assumisse a criança... Mas meu irmão diz que não pode fazer isso!" _Rememorava cada citação daquela triste carta, e cada vez mais convencia-se de que Alice Brandon era mesmo a mãe de Jack.

Como Lorde Edward pôde deixar a mãe de seu filho desamparada? E pior: Como ele pôde arrancar a criança de seus braços e trazê-la para ser criada em Masen Rock, como um misero protegido? Aquelas perguntas estavam deixando-a tão inquieta, que Bella teve que conter-se inúmeras vezes para não correr até o quarto de Lady Rosalie em busca de novas pistas. Será que a senhorita Brandon havia entregado o filho de bom grado? Só de imaginar uma mãe sendo forçada a se separar do filho, Bella sentia arrepios percorrendo sua espinha.

Foi então que as palavras de Jacob voltaram a sua mente "Minha mamãe está morta. Morta há muito tempo". Seria mesmo isso? Teria Alice Brando padecido após o parto? Era provável... Assim, Lorde Edward teria que cuidar do filho bastardo, e com o tempo, possivelmente acabara se apegando ao garoto.

Céus, aquela história estava ficando cada vez mais sombria, e só de imaginar o caos em que a consciência de Lorde Edward deveria se encontrar, Bella sentia arrepios. Um homem que carregava nas costas a culpa pela morte da irmã e possivelmente o padecimento da mãe de seu próprio filho certamente viveria em um constante mar de culpa.

Não era de se surpreender que Lorde Edward se exclui do mundo como vinha se excluindo, privando-se dos prazeres da vida e dedicando-se exclusivamente ao seu filho. Suspirando novamente, Bella levantou-se e repousou sua mão no gelado vidro da janela, admirando a chuva lá fora, até que seus olhos captaram algo se movendo em uma considerável velocidade pela estrada.

-Por tudo que há de mais sagrado... – Sussurrou para si mesma ao descobrir que tratava-se de um cavaleiro montado em um corcel tão negro quanto a noite.

Quem seria louco a ponto de cavalgar em uma noite tão escura e chuvosa quanto aquela? Bella estreitou os olhos quando viu que o cavaleiro se dirigia a entrada de Masen Rock, e logo soltou uma imprecação ao perceber que se tratava de Lorde Edward! Com um sobressalto, ela amarrou o penhoar com mais força contra a cintura, e após certificar-se de que Jacob dormia profundamente, saiu praticamente correndo, rumo à entrada principal.

Sabia que, naquela hora, todos os criados já deveriam estar dormindo, cabendo apenas a ela a árdua tarefa de receber o senhor de Masen Rock. A chama da vela que trazia consigo tremulava conforme ela descia as escadas, mas Bella não diminuiu seu ritmo, até que chegou ao salão principal e deparou-se com Lorde Edward, completamente encharcado.

Por um momento, esqueceu-se de como formar as palavras em sua boca, e deixou-se apenas admirá-lo. Parecia que tinha cavalgado por toda a noite, com os cabelos molhados escorrendo pela testa e a grande casaca negra que vestia respingando água por todos os lados. Seus ombros largos estavam um tanto caídos, ressaltando o cansaço que lhe abatia, e seu rosto de feições angulares parecia mais pálido do que de costume.

-Milorde... – Saudou-o após recuperar finalmente a capacidade de falar – Não estávamos esperando-o hoje.

-Culpa minha, creio eu. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso sem graça em seus lábios carnudos – Não gosto de cavalgar durante o dia, e por isso resolvi adiantar minha chegada para hoje à noite.

-Oh, pois fez muito mal, milorde! A neblina está bastante densa e o senhor poderia ter se perdido ou algo pior... Além disso, chove muito e com o penhasco tão próximo...

-Está me repreendendo, senhorita Swan? – Interrompeu Lorde Edward enquanto retirava sua casaca, expondo a camisa negra que usava por baixo e as calças de montaria.

-Não, meu senhor. Apenas tento fazê-lo ver a imprudência de seus atos. Caso não se recorde, há uma criança que lamentaria profundamente se viesse a perder o pai.

-E quanto a você, senhorita Swan?

-Eu? O que tenho eu? – Indagou sem compreender onde ele queria chegar, e vislumbrando um estranho brilho em seus olhos verdes.

-Sentiria minha falta caso eu caísse do penhasco e sumisse para sempre?

-Oras, não diga bobagens, meu senhor... Deus nos livre que tamanha tragédia aconteça.

Bella teve que fazer uma força enorme para manter suas mãos firmes enquanto falava aquilo. Por algum motivo, o simples pensamento de perder Lorde Edward para sempre parecia atormentá-la de forma bastante irracional.

-Onde está o Jacob? – Indagou ele retirando as luvas de couro e colocando seu chapéu sobre o cabideiro.

-Dormindo em seu quarto. Teve febre durante os cinco dias que o senhor passou fora, mas creio que agora já está melhor. Eu quis chamar um médico, mas Carmem disse que ninguém em sã consciência aceitaria subir essa encosta com o mal tempo que está fazendo.

-Isso era esperado. Sempre que me ausento o Jacob reage dessa forma. Irei vê-lo e depois me recolherei.

-Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem e que tenha resolvido os assuntos que tinha para resolver.

-Sim... Em parte. – Respondeu ele um tanto cabisbaixo – Creio que não obtive os resultados que esperava, mas ao menos consegui algumas informações que me eram necessárias. Agora devo ir. Estou cansado e a única coisa que quero é dormir um pouco.

-Claro, milorde. Irei aquecer um pouco de água para o senhor fazer um asseio, se assim lhe prover.

-Ficaria muito grato por isso, senhorita.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Bella viu-o subindo as escadas, rumo ao quarto de Jacob, e logo após, apressou-se até a cozinha, onde acendeu o fogo para aquecer a água. Sentia-se inquieta enquanto esperava e por isso resolveu preparar algo para que ele comesse, afinal, deveria está faminto após cavalgar a noite inteira!

Em uma bandeja, Bella separou um pouco do cozido que Carmem servira no jantar, com pão dormido, queijo e uma grande xícara de leite. Quando viu que a água já estava quente o suficiente, despejou-a sobre um balde e se pôs a caminhar até o andar superior, fazendo um tremendo esforço para equilibrar tudo o que trazia consigo. Por um segundo, relutou um pouco em adentrar na ala oeste, mas logo encheu-se de coragem e continuou avançando pelos corredores, tentando não pensar sobre a carta que lera mais cedo no quarto de Lady Rosalie.

-Não seja tola, Isabella! – Dizia para si mesma enquanto continuava seu caminho pelo corredor escuro, até que parou em frente à porta dos aposentos de Lorde Edward.

Com um suspiro profundo, ela bateu na madeira e aguardou pacientemente até que ele ordenasse que entrasse, e só então Bella girou a maçaneta e adentrou no enorme quarto.

Lá dentro, o fogo crepitava na lareira, mas ainda assim, uma atmosfera fria pairava ao redor das paredes. Bella olhou em torno de si, deixando-se vencer pela curiosidade e analisando o amplo cômodo, que contava com poucos móveis além da cama de espaldar alto, da escrivaninha próxima à janela, e de um ou dois baús que pareciam esquecidos no canto.

Estava se perguntando como Lorde Edward conseguia viver em um ambiente tão inóspito, quando o viu de costas para ela, retirando a camisa molhada que vestia e jogando-a para o lado. Bella engoliu em seco ao ver as costas musculosas de seu patrão, e antes que suas bochechas ardessem em chamas, ela virou-se para deixar a água próxima à lareira e a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha.

-Trouxe um pouco de comida, caso o senhor tenha fome. – Disse tentando manter sua voz controlada enquanto sentia seu coração batendo acelerado no peito.

-Obrigado. – Respondeu de forma curta, porem o som daquela voz aveludada fazia com que a cabeça de Bella desse mais voltas. Não ousava encará-lo novamente...

-O senhor viu o Jacob?

-Sim. Ele acordou quando eu entrei e ficou bastante feliz por me ver, mas logo voltou a dormir. Creio que deve está muito cansado, mas certamente amanhã levantará com mais disposição. É sempre assim quando eu regresso de alguma viagem.

-Ele pareceu sentir mesmo a sua falta... – Comentou vendo de soslaio que Lorde Edward dava um triste sorriso ao ouvir aquilo – O senhor quer que eu o ajude em mais alguma coisa?

-Não ousaria pedir-lhe isso, mas já que a senhorita se ofereceu, preciso que alguém me esfregue as costas, pois não posso fazê-lo sozinho.

Bella sentiu como uma corrente elétrica percorres todo o seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés, e ficou completamente congelada por alguns instantes. Esfregar as costas dele? Oh, céus... Aquilo era realmente inesperado! Claro que muitos nobres pediam ajuda à seus criados para realizarem sua higiene pessoal, mas certamente Bella não estava preparada para aquilo.

Lentamente, virou-se para encará-lo, e logo arrependeu-se, pois agora Lorde Edward estava completamente despido da cintura para cima, e ver seu torso nu era realmente desconcertante. Seu peitoral parecia ser forte e rígido, e seu abdômen era dividido por sulcos profundos, separando os músculos de um modo que Bella jamais imaginara possível. Tinha os ombros mais largos do que aparentava, e seus braços eram grossos e potentes. Como seria deixar-se envolver por todos aqueles músculos?

-Algo errado, senhorita Swan? – Indagou ele com os penetrantes olhos verdes fixos nos dela – A senhorita ficou corada de repente.

-Oh, não... – Disse tentando controlar-se – Creio que seja o calor da lareira... Eu só... Só estou procurando a esponja.

-Está sobre minha terrina, junto à navalha que uso para me barbear.

-Sim, claro.

Com passos incertos, Bella foi até o móvel que ele indicara e lá encontrou tudo o que necessitava para realizar um bom asseio. De forma prática, ela encheu a terrina com água morna e depois mergulhou uma das esponjas, deixando que ficasse encharcada para só então torcê-la, retirando o excesso de água. Quando tornou a encará-lo, viu que Lorde Edward estava sentado sobre um banco, de costas para ela, e com mãos trêmulas, Bella se pôs a deslizar a esponja pela pele de suas costas, sentindo a firmeza de seus músculos e o calor que emanava de seu corpo.

Nunca sentira algo igual em toda a sua vida, e com avidez, esfregou sua pele com uma mão, enquanto apoiava a outra em seus ombros largos. Lorde Edward era mesmo um homem desconcertante e endiabradamente bonito! Seria isso que tanto lhe intimidava? A palpável atração que começava a sentir por ele?

Oh, estava perdida! Sua mãe sempre dizia que uma boa criada jamais se deixava envolver por seus patrões, mas ali estava Bella, completamente perdida enquanto deslizava as mãos sobre aqueles músculos maravilhosamente divididos e ansiando por algo que não compreendia. Estava tão absorta naqueles novos sentimentos que começava a descobrir, que quando tornou a levar à esponja até a terrina, acabou sentindo uma dor cortante em seu dedo, soltando um pequeno gemido de surpresa.

-A senhorita está bem? – Inquiriu Lorde Edward, parecendo preocupado enquanto levantava-se e se colocava de frente para ela.

-Oh, não foi nada... Creio que cortei meu dedo em sua navalha.

-Deixe-me ver.

Antes mesmo que Bella pudesse processar o que ele acabara de dizer, sentiu as fortes mãos de Lorde Edward segurando seu pulso direito enquanto ele analisava o pequeno corte em seu dedo indicador que sangrava um pouco. Seu toque era quente e firme, e a aproximação que havia entre os dois era desconcertante. Bella podia sentir o cheiro dele, emanando de seu tronco despido e imaginando qual textura sua pele teria...

De forma irracional, levantou sua outra mão, encostando a ponta de seus dedos sobre o peito dele e descobrindo que era tão rígido quanto ela esperava que fosse, desejando tocá-lo com todo o seu corpo. Jamais sentira algo assim antes, e com a respiração pesada, Bella levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

-Não deveria fazer isso, Isabella. – Sussurrou ele, com uma voz rouca e aveludada.

Bella assustou-se com seus próprios atos, e estava prestes a afastar sua mão do peito dele, quando teve seu pulso agarrado por Lorde Edward, mantendo-o exatamente onde estava. Ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo forte por debaixo daquela pele quente, e só então percebeu que não era a única ofuscada!

-Sabe qual era o verdadeiro motivo que me levou à passar cinco dias foras de Masen Rock? – Indagou enquanto lhe encarava com a mandíbula travada, parecendo ter dificuldades para pronunciar cada palavra.

-Eu... Eu não sei...

-Foi você, Isabella. – Ao ouvir aquilo, Bella ficou completamente boquiaberta, sem compreender o que Lorde Edward queria dizer e sentindo seu corpo pegando fogo – Eu não sei o que há em você, mas sempre que está perto de mim, acabo perdendo o controle. É como se a sua voz fosse capaz de espantar todos os meus demônios.

-E isso é algo ruim?

-Sim. É algo muito ruim, pois durante anos, os meus demônios foram meus únicos companheiros. É por isso que você deve ficar longe, Isabella. Ou do contrário acabará se tornando mais um deles. Agora vá, enquanto ainda há tempo, ou do contrário não responderei por mim.

-Oh...

Aquela foi a única resposta que saiu dos lábios de Bella, antes que Lorde Edward soltasse seus pulsos, e fazendo-a sair quase correndo do quarto. Sentia-se confusa e frustrada, e o pior era que bem lá no fundo, Bella lamentava por ser tão covarde ao ponto de fugir!

* * *

><p><strong>Olha só... Mais mistérios para vcs! hahaha Bem, mas pelo que eu li nas últimas reviews, posso dizer que algumas teorias estão indo na linha certar ;)<strong>

**Hj gostaria de agradecer exclusivamente à Marjorie (vc tá cheia de teorias né menina? tô gostando de ver haha), a Ana Krol (eh bom te ver novamente por aqui ^^), a Dama Mary Potter (aguenta firme, morrer de curiosidade não deve ser legal hahaha), a kjessica (cheia de suspeitas né?), a misterioso(a) "A" (sim, sou eu que estou escrevendo a fic! Que bom q vc está gostando! ^^) e a JOKB (que almoça e lê ao mesmo tempo!)**

**Vcs fazem minhas noites em claro valer a pena! Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam da carta da Rose! **

**Amanhã temos mais mistérios ;***


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

-Senhorita Bella, onde devo colocar essas flores?

-Oh, pode por em cima do piano. – Ordenou observando o belo jarro ornamentado com um buque de tulipas brancas que Kate trazia em mãos.

Não fazia ideia de onde ela conseguira aquelas flores em pleno outono, mas sentiu-se satisfeita com aquilo. Quando chegara a Masen Rock, o salão de música parecia completamente entregue as traças, mas agora estava tão brilhante quanto o resto da casa. Era bom ter algo com o qual se ocupar, pois desde a noite em que Lorde Edward regressara, Bella vinha tentando evitá-lo a todo custo, e isso já fazia mais de quatro dias.

Sabia que estava agindo de modo infantil, mas o que podia fazer se sentia seu coração dando saltos no peito toda vez que pensava nele ou na forma despudorada que tocara seu corpo naquela noite chuvosa? Oh... Definitivamente, estava perdida! Não podia se deixar envolver por um homem que, até onde sabia, seduziu a melhor amiga de sua própria irmã, e no final ainda abandonou-a grávida e desonrada.

Cada vez que pensava sobre Alice Brando, sentia-se mais curiosa e instigada. Quem fora aquela mulher afinal? O que aconteceu com ela e por que Lorde Edward se recusava em não assumir a criança? Por acaso teria duvidas de que Jacob fosse seu filho? Não... Qualquer um que olhasse o menino saberia que ele tinha algum parentesco com Lorde Edward. Bastava encarar aqueles olhinhos verdes e a pequena covinha que ele possuía no meio do queixo.

Mas então, por que Lorde Edward relutava tanto em assumir Jack como seu filho e herdeiro? Aquelas perguntas estavam lhe consumindo dia após dia, como se fosse o ar que alimentava seus pulmões.

-A senhorita sente-se bem? – Perguntou Kate, observando-a mais atenta – Parece pálida e inquieta!

-Oh, não é nada. – Respondeu Bella, tentando fazer pouco caso de sua impaciência – Só estou ansiosa para saber se Eleazar trará alguma carta para mim quando voltar de Beacofell. Ele ficou de passar na casa de minha madrinha, e já faz mais de uma semana desde que eu aguardo uma resposta dela.

-Compreendo. Eu gostaria de poder receber cartas também, mas não há ninguém que me escreva. Antigamente, Masen Rock era sempre visitada pela diligencia postal, mas depois que Lady Rosalie faleceu, só recebemos cartas de negócios.

-Oh, Lady Rosalie costumava receber muita correspondência? – Indagou curiosa, e imaginando como poderia tocar no assunto de forma discreta.

-Sim, bastante. Era um de seus passatempos favoritos, e tinha uma letra muito bonita.

-Creio que já vi a caligrafia de Lady Rosalie, em uma carta velha que encontrei durante a arrumação. Estava endereçada a uma moça chamada Alice Brando... Você a conhecia, Kate?

-Alice Brando? – Repetiu a garota com um brilho perplexo em seus olhos cinzentos – Creio que já faz alguns anos que não ouço este nome, mas sim, recordo-me dela. A senhorita Alice Brandon era uma prima distante de Lorde Edward e de Lady Rosalie. Ela costumava passar as férias de verão em Masen Rock enquanto seus pais viajavam para Londres, e por isso suas estadias aqui eram bastante frequentes e longas. Há quem diga que os Brandon tinham um interesse bastante aguçado de casar sua filha com Lorde Edward, mas isso nunca foi realmente comprovado, sabe?

-Em sério? Eu sempre me perguntei por quê milorde não tem uma esposa ou ao menos uma noiva...

-Eu também achava isso estranho, principalmente por que Lady Rosalie era extremamente a favor desse casamento. Ela sempre dizia que seria maravilhoso ter a prima como cunhada, mas nem Lorde Edward e nem a senhorita Alice demonstravam interesse real um pelo outro.

-Oh não? – Aquilo deixou Bella confusa. Será que Lady Rosalie conseguiu uma forma de fazer seu irmão seduzir a prima na tentativa de forçar ambos a contrair casamento? Não... Isso seria muito ardiloso de sua parte!

-Se bem me lembro, certa vez, após a senhorita Alice ter passado o verão em Masen Rock, Lady Rosalie convenceu Lorde Edward a deixá-la fazer uma visita aos Brandon, que moram em uma região bastante isolada de Northumberland, e lá ficou por cerca de cinco meses, tentando persuadir a prima a casar-se com seu irmão. Mas parece que os planos de matrimônio foram frustrados, e no final Lady Rosalie regressou à Masen Rock completamente deprimida. Dois meses depois ela se jogou do penhasco, e há quem diga que o motivo para o suicídio foi a recusa de Lorde Edward em se casar com a senhorita Alice.

-Parece uma atitude bastante extremista para uma jovem, mesmo que esta não seja acostumada a ser contrariada. E o que aconteceu com a senhorita Brandon, afinal?

-Não sei dizer ao certo. – Admitiu Kate após colocar a última tulipa no vaso e limpando as mãos no avental de seu vestido – Nunca mais tivemos notícias dela, desde que Lady Rosalie faleceu.

-Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês... Principalmente para Lorde Edward.

-Oh, e ainda está sendo, acredite! Ele ficou uma semana inteira trancado em seu quarto, e nós pensávamos que estava determinado a seguir o mesmo destino que a irmã. Creio que ele jamais se recuperou...

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, em sinal de compreensão, mas a verdade era que estava completamente desnorteada. Não sabia o que dizer e muito menos no que acreditar. Se aquela história absurda fosse mesmo verdade, Lady Rosalie deve ter dado algum jeito para que a senhorita Alice fosse parar na cama de Lorde Edward, mas no final seus planos não devem ter saído como o esperado. Agora ele era um homem assombrado por erros dos quais não podia remediar. Erros que deviam persegui-lo durante as noites, e talvez fosse esse o motivo de sua completa exclusão do mundo.

Com passos incertos, Bella foi até uma das enormes janelas do salão e se pôs a admirar o desfiladeiro lá fora, tentando imaginar como alguém poderia ter coragem de saltar de seu ponto mais alto. Só mesmo uma pessoa desesperada para fazer aquilo, e com um calafrio, Bella tentou afastar os terríveis pensamentos que lhe atormentavam.

Tinha que ocupar sua mente!

-Está fazendo uma bela tarde. – Anunciou tentando soar de forma casual.

-Oh, sim! Creio que não temos um tempo como este há dias. O sol até apareceu hoje de manhã.

-Seria uma pena estragar toda essa exuberância... Sabe me dizer se o Jacob já terminou suas atividades de hoje?

-Acredito que sim, senhorita. Vi quando o pastor Benjamim partiu em sua carruagem após o almoço.

-Bem, sendo assim, você acha que cosegue terminar a arrumação sozinha? Gostaria de levar o Jack para dá uma volta na encosta... O pobrezinho não sai desde que contraiu aquela febre e temo que com a aproximação do inverno não teremos outra oportunidade como esta.

-Claro senhorita! Só falta trocar as cortinas e o salão de música estará pronto para ser reaberto. Não se preocupe, posso fazer isso sozinha.

-Ótimo. Se precisar de ajuda, pode chamar a Tanya.

Com um educado aceno de cabeça, Bella se retirou do enorme salão e seguiu pelo corredor rumo às escadas que levavam ao primeiro piso, controlando-se para não correr. Estava cansada de tantos mistérios, e passar uma tarde relaxante ao lado de seu pequeno raio de sol certamente lhe faria muito bem! No caminho, passou em seu próprio quarto para pegar um xale e um chapéu, pois mesmo o clima estando bom, não podia se arriscar a contrair alguma gripe.

Também calçou suas luvas e prendeu novamente os cabelos no topo da cabeça, para só então ir até o quarto de Jack, abrindo a porta sem cerimônias e adentrou no cômodo, sentindo seu humor melhorar de forma imensurável ao ver o menino sentado em sua escrivaninha, desenhando alguma coisa.

-Senhorita Bella! – Gritou ao encará-la com um enorme sorriso no rosto e deixando seus cadernos de lado – A senhorita veio brincar comigo?

-Ola, meu querido. – Respondeu achando graça do entusiasmo do garoto e sentado-se ao lado dele – Na verdade, vim para algo mais excitante.

-Verdade?!

-Oh, sim. Estive pensando que a tarde está muito bonita para que fiquemos aqui trancados, e por isso pensei em darmos uma volta pela encosta. O que me diz?

-A senhorita está falando sério? – Jacob parecia fora de si, pulando em seu acento com os olhinhos exuberantes – Oh, será maravilhoso senhorita Bella! Podemos pegar conchinhas na areia e molhar nossos pés na água do mar...

-Mas você tem que me promete que irá se comportar e que não soltará minha mão por nada. Estamos combinados?

-Sim! Dou minha palavra.

-Ótimo. Então vá pegar seu casaco e seu chapéu. Não queremos que o vento frio do norte lhe faça mal, não é?

Com um rápido meneio de cabeça, Jacob levantou-se e foi buscar as coisas das quais Bella falou, dando pequenos saltos no caminho. Quando já estava devidamente agasalhado, ofereceu sua mãozinha para que Bella lhe segura-se, e juntos saíram de Masen Rock, deixando que os fracos raios do sol vespertino aquecesse suas peles enquanto caminhavam descalços no terreno arenoso da encosta.

De forma ávida, Jacob caçava conchinhas na praia, e já estava com os bolsos cheios quando olhou para Bella com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Vou sentir falta de nossos passeios quando for para Oxford. – Admitiu o menino, agachando-se para pegar mais uma conchinha.

-Oh, você vai para Oxford?

-Sim, quando eu for para a universidade. Papai disse que lá aprenderei muitas coisas e também poderei ir aos bailes, onde dançarei com damas tão bonitas quanto à senhorita.

-Seu pai disse mesmo isso? – Indagou Bella sentindo suas bochechas corarem ao imaginar Lorde Edward falando aquele tipo de coisa ao seu respeito.

-Disse sim. E se a senhorita quiser, posso levá-la comigo. Acho que será bem mais divertido! Podemos até comprar vestidos novos para a senhorita, e eu direi a todos que é a minha mamãe!

-Mas... Jack... Querido...

Bella ficou desnorteada por um segundo, deixando que aquelas palavras ressonassem em seu coração, mas logo não suportou as emoções conflitantes que duelavam dentro de si e se ajoelho perante o garoto. Com mãos trêmulas, segurou o rostinho pálido de Jacob entre suas mãos enquanto tentava criar coragem para repreendê-lo pelo que acabara de dizer.

-Meu querido, eu também gostaria muito de ter um filho tão lindo quanto você... – Disse com toda a sinceridade que havia em sue coração – Mas não podemos dizer esse tipo de coisa!

-Mas por que não? – Indagou parecendo um tanto triste por ouvir aquilo – Somos parecidos, não somos? Tenho certeza de que ninguém desconfiará...

E mais uma vez, Bella se deixou comparar as obvias semelhanças que ambos possuíam. O mesmo cabelo castanho, o mesmo nariz afilado, a mesma pele pálida... Até no formato do rosto havia pequenas semelhanças. Mas ainda assim, não podia deixar que o menino falasse aquele tipo de coisa. Lorde Edward poderia não gostar, e além do mais, não passava de um desejo bobo. Sentiu seus olhos turvos pelas lágrimas, fazendo um esforço enorme para controlá-las antes de tornar a falar.

-Eu sei, meu querido. Mas seu papai pode não gostar de ouvir isso, e se sua mamãe verdadeira estiver nos ouvindo lá do céu, ficará triste.

-A senhorita acha?

-Sim, eu acho. Mas isso não nos impede de sermos amigos, não é mesmo? E não fique com essa carinha... Sua mamãe também deve ter sido uma mulher muito boa, ou do contrário você não teria esse coração tão gentil.

-Papai disse que ela era a dama mais bonita que já viu em sua vida. – Confidenciou Jacob parecendo mais conformado – Disse que ela cantava como um anjo e que iluminava a todos com seu jeito radiante.

Então era assim que Lorde Edward via Alice Brandon? Oras... Então por que não se casou com ela e assumiu o filho? Ou será que só falava aquilo para agradar à Jacob? Oh, quantos mistérios! E agora estava envolvida naquilo tudo, deixando-se cativar pelo pequeno menino que tinha em seus braços e sabendo que não suportaria vê-lo sofrer.

-Oras, parece que nos encontramos novamente! – Disse uma voz áspera bem atrás de si, fazendo com que Bella se levantasse com um único pulo e se virasse para encarar quem quer que estivesse ali – Não esperava ver a filha de Renee Swan por essas bandas!

Bella engoliu em seco ao ver o mesmo mendigo que tinha lhe dito onde ficava a hospedaria Swan e que encontrara em seu último passeio pelo bosque. Ainda usava a barba espessa, e seus olhos castanhos mantinham o mesmo brilho de sempre. Algo nele lhe parecia familiar, mas o que?

-Quem é ele, senhorita Bella? – Indagou Jacob atrás de si, escondendo-se em suas saias e parecendo assustado com a intromissão inesperada.

-É apenas um pedinte, meu querido. Não precisa temer.

-O rapazinho parece assustado, não? – Disse o mendigo tentando ser simpático, mas Jacob permaneceu onde estava, protegido pelas saias de Bella – É seu parente?

-Não. É o protegido de meu patrão, Lorde Edward.

-Oh... Então é ele!

O mendigo pareceu perplexo, e deu dois passos para o lado, tentando ver melhor o rostinho de Jacob que permanecia escondido por trás das saias de Bella. Por um momento, ela achou as atitudes daquele homem suspeitas, mas logo lembrou-se que poucas pessoas sabiam da existência do "protegido" de Lorde Edward, e aquele miserável deveria apenas está curioso.

-Oras, vejam só! – Disse ele ao finalmente ter uma boa visão do rostinho de Jack – Você é um rapazinho muito bonito afinal! Ouso até em dizer que seus olhos me lembram alguém...

Claro que lembravam! Jacob tinha os mesmo olhos que o pai, e obviamente o pedinte estava tentando ser sutil ao indicar que sabia de quem o menino era filho.

-Quantos anos você tem, meu menino?

-Ele tem nove. – Respondeu Bella, vendo que Jack continuava tímido demais para falar.

-Nove... Isso confirma minhas suspeitas...

-Perdão, mas a que se refere?

-Oh, a nada, senhorita! Só estou balbuciando bobagens como qualquer errante na minha idade. Mas vejo que a senhorita gosta muito desse jovenzinho, não é? É por conta dele que você não quer deixar Masen Rock? Ou... Será que é pelo pai?

-O senhor está fazendo mau juízo sobre mim! – Exclamou sentindo-se indignada, e teria dado três passos para trás se Jacob não estivesse agarrado as suas pernas.

-Ele está envolvendo-a em suas teias. Posso ver isso em seus olhos e lamento muito. Não deixe que Lorde Edward controle sua mente senhorita! Fuja! Vá embora para longe, e se for o caso, leve o menino consigo.

Bella sentiu Jacob apertando suas pernas com força e temeu que o menino se agitasse ao ouvir aquilo. Queria protegê-lo, mas ela também estava assustada, e achou que o melhor a se fazer era sair dali o quanto antes.

-Eu lamento, mas está ficando tarde e Lorde Edward pode ficar preocupado com nossa demora.

-Viu só? A senhoria já está se deixando controlar por ele! – Acusou o mendigo, fazendo com que Bella se enchesse de coragem ao retrucar.

-Não quero saber quais são as suas opiniões sobre Lorde Edward, mas devo dizer que são equivocadas.

-A senhorita é que está terrivelmente equivocada. Não consegue mais enxergar as coisas do modo certo. Mas infelizmente não tenho tempo para abrir seus olhos, pois vejo que teremos companhia.

O mendigo parecia encarar algo que vinha ao longe, e tentando compreender a quem ele se referia, Bella virou-se e viu que uma carroça se aproximava. Demorou um pouco até que seus olhos identificassem Eleazar guiando o veículo, e acabou suspirando em alivio. Não gostava de ficar sozinha com aquele mendigo, principalmente com Jacob ao seu lado.

-Sim, eu... – Bella virou-se para encarar novamente o pedinte, mas para sua total surpresa, ele já não estava mais ali!

Não sabia para onde poderia ter ido, mas sentiu-se grata por isso. Não queria que Eleazar lhe visse conversando com um estranho, e tentando se recompor, segurou a mãozinha de Jacob para que o menino se sentisse mais seguro. Ambos aguardaram pacientemente enquanto a carroça continuava se aproximando, e isso lhe deu tempo suficiente para acalmar seu coração que batia de maneira descontrolada.

-Senhorita Bella, que surpresa agradável. – Cumprimentou Eleazar com um sorriso simpático em seus lábios quando a carroça já estava perto o suficiente deles – Vejo que estavam desfrutando da tarde maravilhosa que tivermos.

-Sim. Saímos para dar um passeio, mas já estávamos voltando à Masen Rock.

-Bem, se esse é o caso, então terei o prazer de oferecê-los uma carona!

-Em sério?! – Exclamou Jacob parecendo se esquecer de seus temores passados e dando um grande grito de empolgação.

O menino subiu praticamente alucinado no veículo, pulando sobre seu acento como se estivesse prestes a viver a maior aventura de sua vida. Bella ficou mais calma ao ver que Jack não estava tão assustado quanto ela esperava, e com a ajuda de Eleazar, subiu na carroça, olhando vez ou outra para trás, na tentativa de visualizar novamente o mendigo.

Não gostava da forma como se sentia sempre que encontrava aquele errante, e achava muito suspeito o fato dele sempre lhe encontrar em situações delicadas. Quem era ele, afinal? E por que agora sentia como se já o tivesse visto antes? Estava tão concentrada nestas reflexões, que mal percebera quando a carroça cruzou os portões de Masen Rock, sendo despertada apenas pelos gritos empolgados de Jacob.

-Pronto, já estamos em casa. – Disse Eleazar com bom humor enquanto parava a carroça em frente à entrada principal e ajudava Jacob a descer.

-E bem a tempo para o jantar. – Concluiu Bella ao ver que o crepúsculo já tingia o horizonte com tons rosados – Jack, por que não vai na frente e pede para que a Kate te ajude com o banho? Tenho certeza de que Lorde Edward não vai gostar se você se atrasar para o jantar.

-Sim, senhorita.

Com um sorriso radiante, Jacob correu rumo à Masen Rock, e Bella fez menção de segui-lo, mas antes mesmo que desse dois passos, ouviu Eleazar chamando-a.

-Eu quase ia me esquecendo. – Disse ele enquanto mexia no bolso de sua casaca e retirava de dentro deste um envelope um tanto amassado – Passei na casa da velha Sue para pegar a roupa limpa e ela pediu para que eu lhe entregasse essa carta.

Por um segundo, Bella ficou completamente sem reação. Céus, era a carta que tanto esperava! Com mãos trêmulas, ela segurou o envelope e reconheceu a letra de sua madrinha no remetente. Não podia acreditar... Finalmente saberia da verdade!

-Eu... Eu irei lê-la em meu quarto. – Anunciou ao perceber que Eleazar aguardava uma resposta.

-Claro, senhorita. Faça como achar melhor. Pedirei para que a Kate lhe avise quando o jantar estiver pronto.

-Sim, obrigada.

Bella não esperou que Eleazar dissesse mais alguma coisa, e com uma educada mesura, saiu quase correndo em direção à entrada principal. Fazia tanto tempo que esperava por aquela carta, que teve de se conter para não agir de modo imprudente na frente de todos. Cruzou a grande mansão com passos largos, tendo a sorte de não esbarrar em ninguém em seu caminho, e quando finalmente chegou ao seu quarto, dirigiu-se até a escrivaninha onde costumava guardar um canivete na primeira gaveta.

Hesitou um pouco antes de romper o lacre, mas por fim, o fez, e logo se pôs a ler da forma mais rápida que podia.

_Minha querida menina... Lamento muito, muitíssimo que você tenha descoberto a verdade sobre seus pais dessa forma, mas, por favor, não me condene por ter omitido tais fatos. Não achei que possuísse o direito de macular a imagem de sua mãe, e só agora vejo o grande erro que cometi. Sei que não há remédio para tudo o que aconteceu, mas já que é sua vontade saber exatamente o que houve há dezenove anos atrás, terei a dura missão de contá-la. Sua mãe, Renee, era minha grande amiga, e por isso sinto-me na liberdade de dizer que era a moça mais bonita de Beacofell. Infelizmente, perdeu os pais quando ainda era muito jovem, e por isso se viu obrigada a contrair casamento por conveniência. A família do noivo não aprovou esta união pelo fato de sua mãe ter origens pobres, mas Charles Swan parecia apaixonado de mais para se incomodar com isso. Renee viveu confortavelmente bem ao lado dele, mas ela queria mais do que isso. Ela queria viver um verdadeiro amor, e esse foi seu único erro, pois seus ideiás românticos acabaram levando-a a cair nas garras de um homem sedutor... O nome dele era Aro Volturi, um marinheiro que estava de passagem pela vila enquanto seu navio seguia para Londres. Esse tipo de homem possui a capacidade de mexer com a mente da mulher mais honrada, fazendo com que ela aja contra seus princípios apenas para satisfazer um sentimento que jamais existiu. Lembro-me de como sua pobre mãe sofreu com aquele amor proibido, e em um momento de insensatez, acabou aceitando fugir com Aro para Londres, levando consigo mil libras que havia ganhado honestamente com seu próprio trabalho na hospedaria. Não condene-a, Isabella! Renee teve seus motivos para tomar aquela atitude, pois não queria perder o homem que julgava amar, além de estar carregando em seu ventre a filha dele, fruto de uma relação carnal. Creio que três meses se passaram até que eu tornasse a receber notícias de sua mãe, dizendo que Aro havia abandonado-a em Londres, levando todo o dinheiro que possuía e deixando-a sem nenhuma perspectiva. A pobrezinha estava desesperada, mas infelizmente só pude ajudá-la com algumas libras que havia juntado, e desse modo Renee pôde se manter até que você nascesse. Por sorte, sua mãe conseguiu um emprego como ama de leite logo após o parto, e foi assim que ganhou a vida até que sua patroa lhe promoveu à governanta. Quanto ao paradeiro de seu pai, não sei lhe informar nada sobre isso. A última vez em que vi Aro Volturi foi há dez anos atrás, quando ele teve a ousadia de passar novamente por Beacofell, onde permaneceu dois meses antes de partir novamente para nunca mais voltar._

_Peço perdão por ter lhe omitido toda essa história, mas você encontrava-se em um estado mental bastante abalado, e isso só contribuiria para dificultar sua recuperação. Se tiver mais alguma pergunta, por favor, não tema em fazê-la. Prometo que responderei o mais rápido que puder._

_Sua querida madrinha, Sue Clearwater. _

Bella ficou completamente paralisada ao terminar de ler aquilo. A primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, foi o fato de que sua mãe não era uma ladra! Se ela levou apenas as mil mil libras que havia ganhado com seu trabalho na hospedaria, então aquilo certamente não podia ser visto como um roubo! Oh, não... Renee só levou o que era seu por direito, e aquilo concedeu um alivio imensurável ao seu coração.

Mas logo seus temores voltaram ao reler a última parte daquela carta. Seu verdadeiro pai não passava de um maldito golpista, sem escrúpulos ou honra. Um homem que conquistava mulheres ingênuas apenas para sugar tudo o que elas possuem e depois abandoná-las ao acaso! Aquilo machucava de um modo que ela jamais imaginava possível.

O nome Aro Volturi soava de forma amarga em seus lábios, e Bella estremeceu ao pensar que aquele deveria ser o seu sobrenome em vez de Swan. Não sabia por onde aquele desgraçado andava, mas rezava para nunca encontrá-lo! Segundo Sue, ele esteve em Beacofell à dez anos atrás, mas Bella tinha esperanças de que jamais retornasse. Talvez já nem estivesse mais vivo...

De forma impaciente, se pôs a caminhar pelo quarto, como se fosse um animal enjaulado. Não sabia quantas horas haviam se passado, mas logo Kate apareceria para avisá-la que o jantar estava pronto. Bella não sentia-se disposta a encarar os Denali naquela noite, e de maneira resoluta, tirou seu vestido e vestiu a primeira camisola que encontrou pela frente, enfiando-se logo depois debaixo dos lençóis de sua cama.

Não pretendia descer para jantar naquela noite, e inventou uma desculpa qualquer quando Kate apareceu. Precisava ficar só para chorar por sua dor. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para ela? Por que tinha que passar por tudo aquilo? Não percebeu quando as lágrimas tomaram conta de seu rosto, e entregando-se a um choro compulsivo, Bella lamentou os sofrimentos de sua mãe e sua desgraça.

Chorou, chorou até dormir, porém seu sono foi repleto de sonhos. Viu a si mesma, segurando-se novamente naquele maldito mastro enquanto o navio balançava de um lado para o outro. A forte tempestade ainda castigava seus olhos, impedindo-a de enxergar em meio aquela noite escura, mas com muito esforço, Bella conseguia ver as duas silhuetas que discutiam à sua frente. Uma delas pertencia a sua mãe... Mas a outra... A outra era de um homem desconhecido.

Por que ela sempre tinha aquele maldito sonho? Por que sempre voltava para aquele barco?! Talvez sua mente estivesse tentando lhe mostrar algo, e pondo seus medos de lado, Bella passou a prestar mais atenção no que sua mãe dizia.

-Eu já disse que não tenho de onde tirar esse dinheiro! – Gritava Renee, parecendo desesperada.

-Como não tem?! – Retrucava a voz do desconhecido... Uma voz grosseira e áspera que fez com que os pelos de Bella se eriçassem – Não adianta mentir para mim, Renee! Sei muito bem que seus patrões são ricos, e a única coisa que você precisa fazer é dar um jeito de pegar as joias de sua patroa.

-Está louco? Eu não farei isso... Já cometi muitos erros por você, e não tornarei a cometê-los novamente!

-Acontece que dessa vez você não tem escolha! Ou me dá o que eu quero, ou a garota irá pagar por isso!

Bella sentiu sua garganta queimando no momento exato em que viu o estranho homem sacando uma arma de sua calça e apontá-la em sua direção. O pânico tomou conta de sua mente novamente, e o ar pareceu escapar de seus pulmões. O medo lhe dominava, mas logo seu corpo pareceu leve, como se flutuasse. Sentiu uma terrível dor em sua cabeça enquanto as ameaças daquele homem ressonavam em sua mente e como em um passo de mágica, tudo ao seu redor se desmaterializou como apenas nos sonhos acontece, e um novo cenário surgiu.

Um corredor escuro, sombrio e sem luz. Bella levou as mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os para afastar o resto das memórias que ainda assombravam sua mente, e quando tornou a abri-los, assustou-se ao ver na sua frente o quadro de Lady Rosalie e Lorde Edward, lhe encarando com seus olhos pintados à óleo como se fossem fantasmas de um passado há muito esquecido.

Como viera parar ali?! Oh! Devia estar andando dormindo novamente. Sentindo suas pernas fracas, Bella apoiou-se na parede para não cair, e o frio que emanava da rocha cinzenta serviu para pô-la mais consciente.

-A senhorita está bem? – Ouvir aquela voz de forma tão inesperada e em um momento tão desconcertante, fez com que Bella desse um pequeno salto e quase caísse no chão se não fosse a parede atrás de si, que lhe aparava de forma misericordiosa.

-Milorde, eu... Eu juro que não foi minha intenção vir até aqui... Juro! Sei que o senhor me proibiu de vir até a ala oeste sem sua permissão, mas...

-Isabella, eu pergunte se você estava bem. – Disse ele de forma cortante, fazendo-a finalmente parar de gaguejar.

Com um olhar incerto, Bella o encarou, vendo que vestia apenas um roupão negro, mas seu peito nu podia ser visto no vértice do tecido. Provavelmente estava se preparando para ir dormir quando lhe viu perambulando por ali, e aquilo fez com que outro sentimento invadisse seu corpo. Um sentimento ainda bastante desconhecido.

-Eu acho que estou bem... Só um pouco desnorteada, mas vai passar logo.

-A senhorita é sonâmbula? – Indagou ele enquanto dava um passo em sua direção, vencendo lentamente a distância que os separava – Chamei-a duas ou três vezes, e parecia que não me ouvia.

-Não sei lhe responder... Esse tipo de coisa nunca tinha me acontecido, mas depois do naufrágio, creio que já me peguei andando enquanto dormia umas três ou quatro vezes.

-E você não se lembra de nada quando acorda?

-Não. Apenas dos sonhos ou recordações... Nunca consigo distinguir o que foi real ou não.

-Acho que eu já ouvi falar em algo parecido. – Admitiu Lorde Edward, encarando-a com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes – A senhorita deve mesmo ter passado por um grande trauma.

-Eu vi o corpo de minha mãe completamente inchado e com os olhos corroídos por peixes, milorde. Não é de se surpreender que eu tenha esses tipos de contratempo.

-Acredite, Isabella. Eu te compreendo melhor do que imagina.

Lorde Edward dirigiu seu olhar ao quadro onde a pintura de sua irmã estava gravada, e só então Bella percebeu a falta de consideração que havia em suas palavras. Sim! Ele sabia como era ver o corpo de alguém amado sendo tragado e consumido pela água do mar.

-Perdão. – Disse com a cabeça baixa, temendo encará-lo – Eu sei que o senhor também tem seus fantasmas e não queria parecer grossa... É só que... Acho que invejo sua força. Ao menos o senhor tem ao Jacob, mas eu não tenho a mais ninguém.

-Não devia dizer isso. A senhorita tem à sua madrinha, e agora também tem a mim.

Bella estremeceu quando sentiu a mão dele segurando seu rosto e obrigando-a a encará-lo. Estavam tão próximos um do outro, que ela podia sentir suas respirações se misturando. Era como se seu corpo todo fosse tomado por uma letargia maravilhosa, e por um segundo, Bella decidiu que não se importava com o que era certo ou errado.

-A senhorita está tremendo. Tem frio?

-Não... – Sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos e entreabria os lábios em sinal de concessão.

-Deveria ficar longe de mim, Isabella. – As palavras dele foram duras, mas havia algo em sua voz que fazia seus pelos se eriçarem – Não sou o homem que pensa que sou. Estou usando-a e irei usá-la enquanto assim me convir.

-Não me importa. Eu confio no senhor.

-Pois não deveria. Se soubesse o que realmente sou, você fugiria de mim.

-É isso o que o senhor quer? – Indagou com os olhos fixos nos dele – Que eu fuja?

-Não. Não é o que eu quero, mas seria o mais prudente a se fazer.

Com um sorriso sem graça, ele venceu a distância que havia entre seus lábios, e beijou-a de uma forma delicada, porém quente. Bella sentiu quando uma das mãos dele lhe agarrou os cabelos e lhe puxou pela nuca, obrigando-a a abrir mais a boca e lhe invadindo com sua língua, aumentando a intensidade das carícias e saboreando seu gosto.

Aquilo era demais para aguentar, e quando o corpo forte de Lorde Edward imprensou o seu contra a parede, Bella soltou um gemido de prazer que estava preso no mais profundo de sua garganta. Oh, como ele era quente... Seus dentes mordiscavam seus lábios, e sua mão livre lhe agarrou a cintura. Só então Bella se deu conta que vestia apenas o camisolão, e que aquele fino tecido jamais representaria barreira para carícias tão sedentas quanto aquelas!

Lorde Edward parecia descontrolado, enquanto usava sua forte cocha para separar as pernas dela e massageá-la no sexo, fazendo movimentos circulares com o quadril de um modo que Bella nunca julgara possível. Podia sentir o membro viril dele, rígido e grosso, fazendo pressão contra seu baixo ventre de forma ávida, enquanto Lorde Edward ondulava seu corpo com mais profundidade.

O calor líquido que escorria por entre suas pernas era algo completamente novo e imensuravelmente prazeroso. Bella estava perdida, mas não se importava! Queria-o cada vez mais, e como se compreendesse seus desejos, Lorde Edward ergueu uma de suas pernas, colocando-a em volta de seu quadril para que se encaixassem melhor.

-Você é mais doce do que eu esperava... – Sussurrou enquanto separava seus lábios dos dela e começava a traçar uma linha de beijos por seu pescoço.

De forma impaciente, ele subiu a mão que estava repousada em sua cintura, até que encontrou o seio dela e o acariciou com seus dedos longos. Conseguia sentir o mamilo rígido por baixo do tecido fino do camisolão, e Bella não pôde conter os gemidos de prazer que saiam involuntariamente por sua garganta. Desejava-o por completo, e quando Lorde Edward aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, em sinal de total entrega.

Queria que a possuísse. Que lhe fizesse sua como nenhum outro homem jamais fez, sem ligar para as implicações que isso acarretaria. Não se importava em ser mais uma Alice Brandon...

-Oh, milorde...

Bella entreabriu os olhos para encará-lo, mas antes mesmo que pudesse explicar o que queria dizer, viu um pequeno vulto movendo-se por trás de Lorde Edward, e acabou gritando ao distinguir o rosto sardento de Irina, encarando-os ao fundo do corredor. A menina tinha o olhar aéreo, mas ainda assim, Lorde Edward separou seus corpos de uma forma que Bella só podia descrever como sendo dolorosa.

-Parece que mais alguém resolveu perambular pela casa. – Disse ele com um tom ríspido em sua voz – Vá, senhorita Swan. E agradeça por ter sido salva a tempo.

-Milorde, eu...

-Já disse para ir. Não sou do tipo que tira vantagens de uma mulher confusa e assombrada por seus pesadelos. Agora vá, antes que mais alguém além de Irina nos veja.

-Sim, senhor.

Com a cabeça baixa e as bochechas queimando de vergonha, Bella passou por ele, sentindo uma terrível vontade de correr quando viu que Irina ainda lhe encarava com aqueles olhos aéreos. Onde estava com a cabeça? Por que agira daquela forma tão despudorada? E por que sentia-se tão frustrada?! Precisava voltar para a paz de seu quarto, antes que perdesse a cabeça e fizesse outra besteira!

* * *

><p><strong>Fiquei impressionada com as teorias de vcs! Muita gente já descobriu metade do mistério, mas ainda tem coisa aí que ninguém mencionou até agora hahaha<strong>

**Hj dedicarei o capítulo à: Ana Krol (fofa como sempre), Marjorie (minha leal leitora), "A" (vc tá querendo escrever o final da fic né? hahaha), Lara (suas reviews tmb são o melhor momento do meu dia!), Dama Mary Potter (suas teorias estão bombando!), Patylayne (bom te ver de novo por aqui), Kjessica (Olham da pra ganhar a vida como detetive mesmo! Ou no mínimo roteirista haha), Dalimasen (seja bem vinda ^^), JOKB (que dessa vez não correu tanto haha) e Black Diamond 22 (tmb eh bom vê vc por aqui de novo!) Vcs ajudam muito na construção da fic, acreditem!**

**Amanhã teremos mais um super capítulo, e espero ansiosamente para ver as novas especulações de vcs! :D **

**;***


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Bella se espreguiçava em sua cama, encandeada pela luz do sol que invadia sua janela. Parecia que o dia já ia longe, e aquilo lhe deixou um tanto desorientada. Com o lençol, tentou cobrir seu rosto, soltando um leve muxoxo de desanimo. Sentia-se cansada, como se não tivesse dormido a noite inteira, e tentava recordar a que horas tinha se deitado na noite passada, quando as recordações invadiram sua mente.

Com um salto, se pôs sentada na cama, completamente em alerta e acreditando que seu coração pularia pela garganta há qualquer momento. Oh... Não podia ser real, podia?

-Céus... Deve ter sido apenas um sonho... – Sussurrou para si mesma, mas lá no fundo, sabia que era tudo verdade – Como irei encará-lo novamente? Deve está pensando que sou algum tipo de moça vulgar... Oh, estou perdida!

Rapidamente levantou-se e se pôs a dar voltas pelo quarto. Onde estava com a cabeça pra deixar que seu patrão lhe tomasse daquela forma? E até onde teriam chegado se Irina não tivesse aparecido? Oh... Irina! Lembrar que a menina havia visto os dois se beijando daquele modo fez com que a cabeça de Bella desse mais voltas. E se tivesse sido outra pessoa? O que teria feito?!

-Como fui permitir que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto?!

Deixar que seu patrão lhe acariciasse e beijasse era uma coisa. Gostar das caricias e corresponder os beijos era outra completamente diferente. Que tipo de mulher ela era, afinal? Por que não o repudiou? Por que não defendeu sua honra? Mas o que era a honra comparada as mãos quentes de Lorde Edward e seus lábios cálidos? Estava perdida... Sim! Estava.

Bella deixou-se cair sentada sobre a cama, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Tentava por um pouco de ordem em suas ideias, quando um furacão entrou em seu quarto, gritando de forma alucinada e pulando sem parar.

-Senhorita Bella, Senhorita Bella! – Dizia o pequeno Jacob parecendo exuberante com seus olhinhos verdes arregalados – Venha ver! Eles estão pulando!

-Bom dia para você também, Jack. – Respondeu achando graça dos modos do garoto e tentando não pensar mais no que ocorrera na noite passada – Posso saber o motivo de tanta empolgação?

-São os garotos da vila! Venha ver, eles vão pular novamente!

Completamente sem fôlego, Jacob correu até a janela e se colocou na ponta dos pés para admirar algo lá fora. Parecia impressionado, e Bella se colocou ao seu lado, curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo. O dia estava realmente agradável, com o sol brilhando e o céu livre de nuvens, mas não era aquilo que deixava Jack tão empolgado. Bem ali, no pico do penhasco, Bella distinguiu a silhueta de quatro rapazes. Parecia que vestiam apenas calções de banho, e quando um deles saltou em direção ao mar, Bella tampou a própria boca com as mãos para não gritar.

-A senhorita viu?! – Exclamou Jacob em êxtase – Viu ele saltando?

-Eu acho que sim... – Sussurrou ainda impressionada com aquela cena bizarra – Mas, por que estão fazendo isso?

-Por que é divertido! Essa é a turma do Sam Uley. Eles saltam sempre que as águas estão mais calmas e às vezes até dão piruetas no ar!

-Céus, isso é loucura!

-Papai não queria deixar que eu viesse lhe acordar, mas eu tinha que mostrá-la. – Bella sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica corresse por seu corpo. Por que Lorde Edward não queria deixar que seu filho lhe acordasse? Será que estava fazendo mau juízo da forma despudorada como ela agira na noite passada?

-O seu pai disse isso?

-Sim. A senhora Carmem estava preocupada por que a senhorita ainda não tinha se levantado, mas meu papai disse que talvez estivesse indisposta e que deveríamos deixá-la dormir um pouco mais.

-Foi muita gentileza da parte dele, mas acho que agora está na hora de descer e começar meus afazeres. Será que você poderia me dá licença para que eu me troque?

-Hummm... Sim! Mas não demore muito. Estamos esperando para o almoço.

Bella ficou paralisada ao perceber que dormira até àquela hora, mas logo se pôs agitada novamente. Será que Lorde Edward estaria ressentido por seu comportamento? E se ele achasse que era de seu feitio agir de forma tão despudorada? Não suportava imaginar que seu patrão pensasse mal de si! Por algum motivo a opinião de Lorde Edward parecia de real importância perante seus olhos, e Bella sentia-se extremamente triste por desapontá-lo.

Se dependesse dela, passaria o resto do dia trancada naquele quarto, mas infelizmente precisava encarar a realidade, e por isso apressou-se em cuidar de si. Lavou o rosto com a água fria que estava na terrina e depois vestiu o seu vestido mais recatado, com gola alta e mangas compridas. Não queria parecer vulgar perante os olhos de seu patrão, principalmente após a noite passada, e sem muita paciência, prendeu seus cabelos com o costumeiro coque na base da nuca, penteando sua franja para que caísse de forma natural sobre a testa.

Quando finalmente julgou-se apresentável, respirou fundo e saiu de seu quarto, seguindo pelas escadas até a cozinha. Era lá que costumava almoçar, junto com os outros criados enquanto Jacob e Lorde Edward comiam na sala principal. Encontrou a família Denali sentada na mesa, saboreando a deliciosa comida de Carmem, e com um sorriso tímido, desejou um bom dia para todos antes de assumir o lugar vazio em frente ao de Tanya.

-Senhorita Bella! – Exclamou Carmem ao vê-la, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto rechonchudo – Que bom vê-la. Já estava ficando preocupada com sua demora. A senhorita é sempre uma das primeiras a se levantar. Não me diga que está doente?

-Oh, não... – Respondeu timidamente enquanto pegava um pouco do guisado e se servia – Não dormir muito bem ontem à noite, e por isso acabei perdendo a hora. Desculpe se preocupei a todos.

-Deveria dizer isso ao Jack, e não a nós. Acredite, ele estava dando voltas pela casa atrás da senhorita, e quando viu a turma do Sam Uley saltando do penhasco não conseguiu conter a empolgação e foi correndo para acordá-la.

-Sim... Creio que Nunca vi tanta agitação em um menino. – Admitiu achando graça, mas logo recordou-se dos garotos pulando do desfiladeiro e não se conteve antes de comentar – Não sei como esses garotos acham isso divertido! Saltar de uma altura como aquela não me parece sinônimo de diversão.

-Acho que fazem isso por exibicionismo. – Disse Tanya com desdém – Aqueles garotos só irão parar quando alguém se machucar de verdade, igual à Lorde Edward.

-O que tem Lorde Edward a ver com isso?

-A senhorita não sabia? Quando Lady Rosalie pulou do precipício, ele tentou ir atrás dela para salvá-la. Por sorte não teve o mesmo destino que a irmã, pois conseguiu nadar até a praia, mas na queda acabou sofrendo um tipo de trauma ocular.

-Eu... Eu não sabia. – Sussurrou completamente desnorteada.

-Oh, não? Os médicos disseram que durante a luz do dia ele enxergará quase normalmente contanto que não haja muita claridade, mas quando à noite cai a coisa é bem diferente. Seus olhos se acostumam a escuridão como os de qualquer pessoal normal, mas quando a luz de uma vela chega perto, eles não se adaptam rapidamente à claridade, e isso lhe incomoda a vista.

Bella não teve um comentário coerente para aquilo. Ficou completamente desnorteada e percebeu que já não tinha mais fome. Então era por isso que Lorde Edward não tolerava velas acesas durante a noite, pois sua luz feria seus olhos sensíveis! E tudo por que ele tentara salvar sua irmã de morrer daquela forma miserável... Céus, Bella nunca imaginara que ele estivesse presente no momento em que Lady Rosalie se jogou do penhasco, e aquele pensamento lhe deixou ainda mais nauseada.

Estava pensando sobre isso, quando notou dois lugares vazios à sua frente.

-Onde estão a Kate e a Irina? – Indagou preocupada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Não estava preparada para encarar a menina depois que ela lhe flagrou aos beijos com Lorde Edward.

-A Kate foi até o topo do penhasco para ver os rapazes pulando. – Anunciou Carmem, mas logo depois seu rosto assumiu uma expressão dolorosa antes de prosseguir – E sobre a Irina... Peço desculpas, senhorita Bella, mas ela não poderá ajudar nas tarefas hoje.

-Algum problema?

-Nada que mereça sua preocupação, minha querida. Como já sabe, Irina é uma garota especial e hoje está meio... Agitada.

-Agitada? – Repetiu Tanya encarando a mãe de forma incrédula com seus olhos cinzentos – Não creio que essa seja a palavra correta para descrever aquilo! Irina está agachada no canto do quarto com as mãos sobre as orelhas desde que o dia clareou, e a senhora chama isso de "agitada"?

-Não seja tão grossa com a sua irmã, Tanya! Sabe muito bem que Irina fica assustada quando vê os meninos saltando do penhasco. A coitadinha não entende que tudo não passa de uma brincadeira.

-E por isso ela ganha o dia de folga? Inacreditável.

Com um pesado mau humor, Tanya levanta-se da mesa e sai da cozinha, deixando todos perplexos com sua falta de modos. Bella se perguntava como uma moça tão bonita como aquela poderia ser tão irritável assim, quando viu Lorde Edward adentrando no cômodo e por pouco não se engasgou com o copo de suco de laranja que tomava.

-Bom dia Milorde. – Saudou Eleazar ao levantar-se de forma respeitosa – Deixei a carruagem preparada como o senhor ordenou e partiremos assim que ordenar.

-Obrigado, Eleazar. – Agradeceu Lorde Edward, mantendo-se sério – Quero chegar em Beacofell antes das três e apreciaria muito se não nos atrasássemos.

Bella sentiu-se aliviada e desapontada ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia que ele pretendia ir até Beacofell, e imaginava por que não tinha sido comunicada. Ele deveria está irritado... Pensar sobre aquilo fez com que tremesse em sua cadeira, temendo encará-lo, mas no fim sua curiosidade falou mais auto e ela ousou espiar por baixo de seus longos cílios. Céus, estava tão elegante que por um momento, teve de lembrar-se como respirar. Usava uma casaca negra, que ressaltava seu porte másculo, e trazia o rosto bem barbeado. Bella pegou-se imaginando como seria beijar aquela pequena covinha que ele tinha no queixo, enquanto despenteava seus cabelos escuros... Oh, no que tinha se tornado, afinal?!

-Partiremos assim que terminar o almoço. – Anunciou Lorde Edward, trazendo Bella de volta de seus devaneios – E senhorita Swan, Jacob gostaria que você se juntasse a nós, e eu vim para buscá-la.

-O que? – Disse exaltada, antes que pudesse se conter e encarando-o boquiaberta. Iria almoçar no salão principal? – Mas, milorde... Creio que não estou vestida apropriadamente.

-Não se preocupe, senhorita. É apenas uma refeição e, além disso, seremos apenas nós três. Não há motivos para formalidades.

Bella engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo e lentamente levantou-se de sua cadeira, notando que todos a olhavam com certa inveja, afinal, ela iria almoçar com seu patrão. Por que será que Lorde Edward lhe fizera aquele convite? Só para agradar ao Jacob? Difícil acreditar... Quando chegou à porta da cozinha, ele lhe ofereceu o braço, e de forma acanhada Bella o aceito.

-Esse vestido não é um tanto inapropriado para o clima abafado que está fazendo hoje, senhorita? – Disse ele enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor que levava até o salão principal, e Bella sentiu-se corar de forma voraz.

-Devo descordar, milorde. Em Londres faz mais calor do que em Northumberland, e por isso eu ainda sinto frio.

-Sim, de acordo.

Continuaram o caminho no mais pesado silêncio, porém, em sua mente, Bella duelava contra as mais traiçoeiras recordações. Não conseguia encará-lo, recordando-se dos beijos e carícias que trocaram, e em alguma parte sombria de seu ser, desejava que ele lhe tomasse em seus braços e repetisse tudo novamente! Mas para seu completo desapontamento, nada disso aconteceu e quando finalmente adentraram no salão principal, foram saudados pelo irradiante sorriso de Jacob, que os esperava de forma impaciente, sentado em sue lugar na mesa.

-Oh, a senhorita veio mesmo! – Exclamou dando pulinhos em seu acento.

-Claro, querido. Não podia recusar um convite seu.

Como apenas os três comeriam aquela refeição, não havia necessidade de ocuparem a mesa principal. Por isso, iriam usar uma mesa redonda que havia próxima à varanda e que já estava repleta com os mais deliciosos pratos que Carmem poderia preparar em sue forno. Bella deixou que Lorde Edward puxasse uma cadeira para ela, e depois observou-o sentando-se entre ela e seu filho. Suas mãos tremam de modo descontrolado, e tentando dá-las alguma utilidade, começou a servir o prato de Jacob, enquanto o menino conversava de modo empolgado com o pai.

-Senhorita Bella, a senhorita gostaria de ir comigo até o topo do penhasco para ver os garotos saltando? – Pediu o menino com seus grandes olhinhos verdes.

-Lamento querido, mas infelizmente terei muito trabalho agora de tarde, pois como você sabe, acabei perdendo a hora...

-Mas eu queria tanto ver os garotos saltando! – Choramingou Jack, fazendo um beicinho de cortar o coração.

-Bem, se Lorde Edward permitir, eu posso levá-lo até o topo do penhasco e deixá-lo com a Kate.

-Oh, em sério?! Tenho certeza de que ela não se importará de ficar comigo! O senhor deixa papai? Por favor, prometo que me comportarei bem e farei tudo o que a Kate mandar!

-Se você faz tanta questão de ver esses garotos tolos pulando, então não tenho objeção alguma, contanto que coma toda a comida em seu prato. – Decidiu Lorde Edward, e com uma exclamação de vitória e triunfo no rosto, Jacob começou a devorar seu almoço.

Bella achou graça de tamanha inocência, e não pôde evitar sorrir perante a felicidade do menino. Ainda trazia o sorriso nos lábios, quando sentiu os olhos imponentes de Lorde Edward observando-a, e o encarou completamente paralisada.

-Deveria fazer isso mais vezes, senhorita. – Disse ele enquanto colocava mais suco em seu copo.

-Perdão, mas creio que não compreendo. A que se refere, meu senhor?

-Ao seu sorriso. Deveria sorrir mais vezes. Fica ainda mais bonita.

Com as bochechas queimando em brasa, Bella fingiu interesse no pedaço de carne que estava sobre seu prato, e dedicou-se a cortá-lo em duas fatias, como se aquilo fosse a tarefa mais difícil do mundo. Sentia cada partícula de seu corpo vibrando, enquanto as palavras de Lorde Edward ressonavam em sua mente. Ele achava-a bonita! Ou teria sido apenas uma mera gentileza?

E por um minuto, Bella descobriu em seu intimo que desejava que ele lhe admirasse como jamais admirou nenhuma outra mulher. A verdade era que estava perdidamente atraída por seu patrão, e a constatação daquilo fez com que seu estômago desse voltas. Tentou colocar para dentro cada garfada de seu prato, mas quando finalmente terminou sua refeição, sentia como se seu estômago fosse explodir.

-A senhorita tem que ver o Jared Cameron saltando! – Dizia Jacob enquanto praticamente engolia a última garfada que havia em seu prato – Ele consegue dá mais de três piruetas antes de chegar à água!

-Isso é realmente impressionante, querido.

-É sim! Quando eu crescer vou saltar igual a eles pra mostrar como sou corajoso.

-Eu preferiria que você não fizesse isso, Jack. – Falou Lorde Edward com um tom pesado na voz, mas mantendo o rosto imparcial – Um homem de verdade não precisa provar sua coragem, mas sim a sua prudência, e não vejo nada de prudente em se atirar de um penhasco.

-Sim, papai.

O menino pareceu um pouco desolado com a reprimenda que recebera do pai, e Bella percebeu que Jacob não deveria estar acostumado a ser contrariado por Lorde Edward. O pobrezinho estava tão envergonhado, que ela sentiu seu coração apertado e resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Mas o que você está esperando, meu querido? Vai ficar sentado aí o resto da tarde ou vai buscar o seu casaco para sairmos?

-Oh, sim! – Respondeu parecendo animado novamente – Irei agora mesmo.

Com um salto, ele desceu de sua cadeira e correu pelo salão até chegar à escada, subindo os degraus de dois em dois. Bella ficava encantada por vê-lo tão agitado assim, mas logo se deu conta da terrível situação em que acabara de se meter, afinal, estava ali, sozinha com Lorde Edward! Tentou dar alguma ocupação para a sua boca, mastigando o último pedaço de cozido que ainda estava em seu prato, mas quando ouviu o som da voz dele, acabou esquecendo-se de como engolir.

-A senhorita parece cansada. – Disse de forma casual, mas Bella não ousou encará-lo – Conseguiu voltar a dormir após o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

-Um pouco, milorde. – Admitiu engolindo em seco, sem saber se ele se referia ao seu sonambulismo ou aos beijos e carícias que trocaram – Peço perdão por ter perdido a hora hoje de manhã, mas o senhor não precisa se preocupar. Eu ficarei bem.

-Sinto muito, senhorita Swan, mas já é tarde de mais para dizer que eu não me preocupe. Você parecia bastante conturbada e eu sinceramente gostaria que fosse mais aberta comigo, afinal, estou lhe confiando à segurança e educação de meu filho.

-Compreendo... Mas é difícil falar sobre essas coisas, principalmente por que ainda não sei ao certo o que realmente aconteceu.

-É por isso que você deveria confiar em mim. Eleazar me contou que ontem de tarde lhe entregou uma carta de sua madrinha, e depois disso a senhorita ficou trancada em seu quarto, se recusando inclusive a descer para jantar. Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo?

-Eu... – Bella soltou um longo suspiro com aquilo. Estava cansada de tantas mentiras, e antes mesmo que se desse conta, começou a falar – Eu não suporto mais, milorde! Parece que todos estão escondendo algo de mim! Sinto como se mal tivesse conhecido a minha mãe, e até mesmo a minha própria mente teima em omitir lembranças que me assombram durante a noite! Eu só estou cansada de tudo isso...

Sentindo as lágrimas turvarem sua visão, Bella omitiu o rosto com as próprias mãos, percebendo finalmente o quão vinha se reprimindo. Não queria carregar aquele peso sozinha. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo, quando sentiu as mãos quentes de Lorde Edward segurando seus pulsos e forçando-a a tirar as mãos do rosto.

-Perdão, Isabella. – Disse ele por fim, enquanto acariciava os pulsos dela com delicadeza – Eu realmente sinto muito.

-Eu... Eu também gostaria de pedir perdão pelo meu comportamento de ontem à noite. – Disse por fim, sentindo sua pele pinicando no lugar onde ele tocava – Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça para agir de forma tão despudorada... Juro que não sou uma mulher vulgar, milorde... Na verdade, eu nunca deixei que me tratassem assim antes...

-Se está receosa de que eu faça um mau julgamento ao seu respeito, não precisa se preocupar. Não costumo julgar o caráter de uma mulher que se encontra transtornada por pesadelos. E posso assegurar que me sinto honrado em saber que fui o primeiro a tocá-la desse modo.

Bella encarou-o novamente, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. O estranho brilho que resplandecia nos olhos dele fez com que seu sangue corresse rápido nas veias, e ela não sabia se Lorde Edward estava brincando ou falando sério. Tentava recordar-se de como formar as palavras, quando acabou sendo salva pelo retorno de Jacob, vestindo seu casaquinho preto e parecendo radiante.

-Já estou pronto, senhorita Bella! – Disse o menino sem perceber o clima que havia se formado entre os dois adultos – Já podemos ir?

-Oh, sim, querido... Vamos.

-Isabella, espere. – Ordenou Lorde Edward, levantando-se com um movimento brusco e parecendo tomar uma decisão de última hora – Eu... Eu gostaria que você desmarcasse todos os seus compromissos dessa tarde, pois preciso que me acompanhe até Beacofell.

-Mas... Isso é realmente necessário? – Indagou sentindo-se apreensiva ao imaginar-se novamente sozinha em uma carruagem ao lado de Lorde Edward.

-Sim. É extremamente importante! Irei comunicar à Carmem que ela ficará no comando de Masen Rock enquanto nós dois estivermos fora. Leve o Jacob até Kate e depois volte o mais rápido possível. Eu estarei esperando-a.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, completamente sem reação enquanto sentia Jacob puxando-a em direção à saída. O que estava acontecendo afinal? O que Lorde Edward queria lhe dizer de tão importante que só poderia ser dito em Beacofell?! Segurando a mãozinha de Jack, tentou concentrar-se em seu caminho rumo ao topo do penhasco, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar, era na viagem que lhe aguardava.

Enquanto subiam a encosta, Bella percebeu que o vento começava a soprar mais forte, e que o sol estava se escondendo entre nuvens pesadas que vinham do norte. Parece que o bom tempo em Beacofell não duraria muito, afinal, e aquilo só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais temerosa.

-Veja, senhorita Bella! – Exclamou Jack apontando para o topo do penhasco – A Kate está logo ali, falando com seu namorado!

-Namorado? – Indagou se distraindo um pouco.

-Oh, não diga para ela que eu lhe contei, mas a Kate gosta de um rapaz da vila, chamado Garrett. É aquele alto e de cabelos negros com quem ela está conversando.

Bella olhou na direção do casal, e surpreendeu-se ao ver o modo tímido como Kate olhava para seu amado. Parecia outra garota, delicada e resignada, enquanto ouvia com atenção algo que Garrett lhe dizia. Faziam um belo casal, e Bella achou graça quando Kate percebeu que ela e Jacob se aproximavam, ficando tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

-Senhorita Bella, eu já estava voltando para Masen Rock... – Disse a arrumadeira quando estavam próximos o suficiente, parecendo desculpar-se por não está fazendo seu trabalho matinal.

-Não se preocupe, Kate. – Disse com um sorriso educado, acalmando a garota – Não faz mal se divertir um pouco de vez enquanto. Mas não vai me apresentar ao seu amigo?

-Oh, sim, claro. Este é o Garrett. Ele trabalha como ferreiro na vila.

De forma educada, o jovem rapaz cumprimentou Bella com um belo sorriso em seu rosto queimado pelo sol enquanto Kate parecia ainda mais envergonhada. Era engraçado observar os modos tímidos da garota até que Bella imaginou se também agia assim quando estava na presença de Lorde Edward.

-A senhorita veio para ver os rapazes saltando? – Indagou Kate parecendo animada.

-Não... Lorde Edward está me aguardando, pois iremos até Beacofell. Vim apenas para trazer o Jacob e deixá-lo com você, se não tiver problemas, claro.

-Oh, de modo algum. Iremos nos divertir muito.

-Ótimo. Agora tenho mesmo que ir.

Com um carinhoso beijo na testa de Jack, Bella seguiu o caminho de calcário, descendo a encosta o mais rápido que podia. Tentava encontrar alguma resposta sensata para recusar o convite de Lorde Edward para ir até Beacofell, quando do nada, alguém surgiu na sua frente. Bella deu um grito com a surpresa, mas logo se acalmou ao constatar que era apenas o velho mendigo, com sua capa descorada e seu rosto marcado pelo sol.

-Céus, que susto o senhor me deu!

-Senhorita Swan... A senhorita era justamente quem eu queria ver. – Disse ele, com um estranho sorriso em seus lábios.

-Oh, por favor, não me venha com suas suspeitas e acusações! – Implorou em completa agonia – Não estou em condições de discutir com o senhor... Apenas deixe-me ir!

-Oras, mas o que houve afinal? A senhorita está pálida e ofegante! Por acaso Lorde Edward lhe fez algum mal?

Bella queria negar. Queria dizer que ele estava enganado novamente, mas não conseguia mentir. Lorde Edward também tinha sua parcela de culpa sobre seus transtornos, e antes que percebesse, ela deixou se dominar pelas lágrimas.

-O que está acontecendo, minha filha? – Indagou o mendigo preocupado agora – O que houve? Diga-me, o que aquele homem cruel fez para você...

-Nada... Ele não fez nada... – Disse entre um soluço e outro – O problema sou eu... Eu é que não mereço ficar aqui...

-Oh, graças aos céus você percebeu isso! Masen Rock não é um lugar seguro para alguém tão vulnerável, e a senhorita precisa partir imediatamente, ou acabará tendo o mesmo destino que a irmã de Lorde Edward teve.

-Não posso partir! – Exclamou sentindo o pânico tomando conta de si ao ouvir aquilo – Não posso deixar o Jacob e além do mais não tenho para onde ir. Fugir não me levaria a nada...

-Calma, minha menina. Eu posso ajudá-la, basta que confie em mim. Posso tirá-la daqui, e se quiser, podemos levar o menino junto!

-O que?! – Exclamou Bella horrorizada perante aquela proposta enquanto dava três passos para trás – Não posso tirar Jacob de Masen Rock e muito menos separá-lo do pai! Já basta ter perdido a mãe...

-Esse pai zeloso a quem a senhorita defende tão fielmente é o único responsável por todas as desgraças de sua vida! – Esbravejou o mendigo, deixando Bella ainda mais assustada – Foi Lorde Edward quem destruiu a mãe desse menino, e não duvido que ele faça o mesmo com essa pobre criança.

-O senhor fala como se conhecesse a mãe do Jacob.

-Oh, mas eu conheci!

-Então diga-me quem foi! – Exigiu Bella de maneira autoritária, sem conseguir suportar mais tantos mistérios – Diga-me quem foi a mãe de Jacob!

-A senhorita está me fazendo a pergunta errada. Não deveria está tão preocupada em descobrir quem é a mãe do menino, mas sim, quem é o pai.

Bella encarou o mendigo como se esteve vendo-o pela primeira vez. Não podia crer no que acabara de ouvir, e tentava compreender qual o verdadeiro sentido daquele conselho. O pedinte queria dizer para que ela buscasse saber quem era realmente Lorde Edward, ou na verdade ele estava insinuando que Lorde Edward não era o verdadeiro pai de Jacob?

-Por que o senhor está falando isso? – Indagou finalmente após recuperar a capacidade de falar.

-Traga o menino amanhã antes do sol nascer até aqui, e eu lhe mostrarei o que quero dizer. – Respondeu o mendigo com um pesado tom de suspense em sua voz – Irei lhe mostrar a prova cabal do que estou falando. Apenas confie em mim. Traga-o para mim, Isabella, assim que o dia clarear no topo deste desfiladeiro. Eu protegerei vocês dois, prometo, mas preciso que traga-o para mim!

Aquelas últimas palavras fizeram com que sua mente ficasse turvada por brumas, e ela sentiu como se fosse transportada para outro lugar, em outro tempo. Estava novamente naquele maldito navio, com a chuva batendo em suas costas e o vento soprando de modo impiedoso.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, tentando voltar à realidade, mas seus delírios pareciam mais reais do que nunca! Viu novamente sua mãe, discutindo com um estranho de forma voraz, enquanto ela se encolhia contra o mastro, assustada e confusa. Bella fitava o rosto daquele desconhecido, tentando reconhecê-lo a qualquer custo, mas ela não conseguia. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, bem como seus olhos, e seu rosto possuía traços que outrora deveriam ser bonitos. Quem era ele? E o que queria de sua mãe? Bella viu-o novamente retirando a arma do cós de sua calça, enquanto apontava em sua direção.

Ele iria atirar nela! Sim, tinha certeza de que iria atirar nela! Bella se encolheu contra o mastro, tentando se proteger como podia enquanto fitava aquele homem misterioso com mais eloquência. Foi então que o rosto do desconhecido se transfigurou, e do nada, ele se transformou no velho mendigo.

-Não... – Sussurrou sentindo a adrenalina preenchendo seu corpo e tentando manter distância daquele homem – Não... Fique longe de mim! Fique longe de mim!

Sem conseguir distinguir o real do ilusório, Bella resolveu atender ao seu extinto mais primitivo: Fugir. De forma insana, comeou a correr encosta abaixo, sentindo seu peito doendo e seus pulmões queixando-se com a repentina falta de ar enquanto ouvia o mendigo chamando por seu nome. Tentando ganhar mais velocidade, segurou as saias do vestido com as mãos e correu de forma desesperada, como se pudesse deixar aquelas recordações perturbadoras para trás. O céu agora parecia mais escuro, com pesadas nuvens cinzentas e uma grossa chuva começou a cair.

Sentiu quando o coque que prendia seus cabelos se desfez, deixando que o vento assanhasse suas madeixas, mas não se importou. A estranha sensação que vibrava em seu peito falava mais alto, enquanto ela corria sem destino, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Aquele mendigo estivera no navio! Aquele mendigo era o mesmo homem que exigia dinheiro de sua mãe! Aquele mendigo havia apontado uma arma em sua direção.

Era apenas uma recordação, mas ainda assim, Bella sentia como se tudo ainda estivesse acontecendo. Quem era aquele homem? E por que ele estava lhe seguindo?! Sentia as pernas doloridas pela corrida, até que não teve mais forças e deixou-se cair no chão, com um baque surdo enquanto se entregava às lágrimas.

Não sabia por quanto tempo permaneceu ali, jogada sobre a terra, até que ouviu alguém chamando por seu nome e erguendo o corpo, ela olhou para trás. Lorde Edward se aproximava cada vez mais, montado em seu cavalo de pelo negro e trotando a uma velocidade descomunal. Bella ficou paralisada, observando-o enquanto ofegava em busca de ar, fazendo um estranho chiado toda vez que inspirava. Ele seria real? Era apenas mais um de seus delírios?

-Você se machucou? – Indagou Lorde Edward quando finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para ser ouvido, e desmontou de seu cavalo para se por agachado no chão, ao lado dela.

Bella tentou respondê-lo, mas sua respiração não permitia que pronunciasse palavras compreensíveis, e antes que pudesse impedi-lo, Lorde Edward estava desabotoando o colarinho de seu vestido, abrindo o decote até a altura do vale de seus seios.

-Respire, Isabella. – Disse com a voz calma, tentando ajudá-la a se controlar – Agora me responda: Está machucada?

-Eu... Eu não sei... – Respondeu entre uma inspiração e outra.

De forma ágil, ele examinou seus braços em busca de algum ferimento, e logo depois levantou seu vestido até as cochas, e Bella começou a sentir-se constrangida, mas logo a vergonha deu lugar a outro sentimento quando as mãos dele começaram a deslizar por suas pernas, protegidas apenas pelas meias. Seus dedos eram firmes e quentes, e a respiração de Bella começou a resfolegar novamente.

-Parece que é apenas uma escoriação. – Disse ele ao examinar seu joelho, onde a meia fora rasgada e um filete de sangue escorria – Não devia ter corrido dessa forma, Isabella. É perigoso.

-Eu sei, milorde... Mas... Creio que estou enlouquecendo...

-Por que diz isso?

-Por que a cada dia que passa, as recordações ficam mais fortes e mais confusas. – Admitiu sentindo suas bochechas corarem ao revelar aquilo – Já não sei mais o que é real, e creio que estou misturando tudo...

-Isabella, isso é normal após o que você passou.

-Normal? Estou andando pela casa enquanto durmo e agora mesmo sai correndo como uma louca! Acredite, milorde, isso não é normal! Acho que não posso mais continuar trabalhando aqui.

-Como disse? – Lorde Edward encarou-a com aqueles imponentes olhos verdes, e Bella sentiu seu corpo inteiro se retesando.

-Disse que não posso mais trabalhar aqui. Estou colocando sua casa e seu filho em perigo por minhas ações insanas. O senhor merece alguém mais coerente, mais confiável...

-Eu e meu filho não queremos alguém coerente, Isabella. Queremos você.

Bella sentiu a mão dele que estava pousada sobre sua perna subindo lentamente, fazendo com que sua pele queimasse perante ao toque. Ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, temerosa do que veria, mas acabou completamente hipnotizada por aquelas ires que brilhavam em paixão. Não sabia o que havia em Lorde Edward para despertar aqueles sentimentos em seu corpo, mas sabia que desejava-o tanto quanto ele a ela.

-Precisamos de você. – Anunciou antes de começar a vencer a distância que separava seus rostos.

Quando Lorde Edward abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la, Bella já estava com os lábios entreabertos para recebê-lo. Era maravilhoso sentir a boca dele colada a sua, e correspondendo a suas caricias, ela ergueu as mãos e rodeou-o pelo pescoço, em busca de seu calor e firmeza.

Estava apaixonada por Lorde Edward! Sim. Estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo homem que ainda chorava a morte da irmã. Pelo homem que parecia arrependido por seus pecados e que passava as noites mergulhado em trevas. Pelo homem que acima de tudo, amava seu filho e protegia-o com unhas e dentes!

-Você é linda, sabia? – Indagou ele enquanto afagava seus cabelos soltos e depois lhe beijava o pescoço alvo, onde a pele estava exposta.

-Milorde, eu...

-Diga meu nome, Isabella.

-Edward? – Falou de forma insegura, mas quando viu o brilho de desejo aumentando nos olhos dele, repetiu com mais vontade – Edward...

-Não sei o que há em você, mas te desejei desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.

Bella estremeceu ao recordar do primeiro dia em que o viu, naquele salão escuro e sombrio. Com a mão trêmula, tocou sua mandíbula firme, sentindo a barba que começava a crescer e contornando a covinha que havia no centro de seu queixo. Sim. Ela também o desejara desde o primeiro dia, e não era forte o suficiente para lutar contra aquele desejo.

-Acho que estou perdida... – Sussurrou desistindo de ser uma boa menina.

-Sim. E eu tive o prazer de encontrá-la.

E com um último beijo, ele a colocou em seus braços e a levou até o cavalo.

* * *

><p><strong>E finalmente a Bellinha explodiu! Tava na hora né? <strong>

**Fiquei impressionada com as teorias de vcs! Tenho leitoras muito atentas, ou muito criativas hahaha**

**Mas agora a coisa tá mais fácil né? Aposto como todos já descobriram a essência do mistério.**

**Hj, dedico o capítulo à: Ana Krol, Marjorie, "A", Lara, Kjessica, Patricia, KOKB, Dalimasen e Dama Mary Potter! Adoro ler as reviews de vcs ^^**

**Amanhã teremos capítulo quente. Então, preparem o coração hahaha**

**;* **


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Lorde Edward lhe ajudou a desmontar do cavalo, enquanto a chuva que caia tornava-se cada vez mais forte. Era realmente impressionante a forma brusca como uma tarde ensolarada se convertera em uma tempestade torrencial em menos de uma hora. Até mesmo a neblina começava a se acumular pela estrada, e foi exatamente por isso que Lorde Edward achara mais prudente procurar um abrigo onde poderiam esperar até que o tempo melhorasse, afinal, não era seguro seguir para Masen Rock com a visibilidade tão reduzida.

Puxando-a pela mão, ele avançou por um caminho estreito ao qual Bella desconhecia e tropeçando vez ou outra nas pedras de calcário, se esforçando para acompanhar os passos largos dele. Não compreendia o motivo de tanta pressa, uma vez que já estavam ambos molhados até a alma, mas não ousou questioná-lo.

-Meu senhor... – Chamou tentando fazer sua voz ser audível através do barulho que a chuva produzia ao cair – Posso saber para onde o senhor pretende nos levar?

-Há uma cabana por aqui. – Gritou ele por cima do ombro, sem parar de arrastá-la pelo caminho de calcário – Será mais seguro do que aguardarmos na estrada, com esse temporal.

Após aquela explicação, Bella se deu por satisfeita e limitou-se apenas a segui-lo, observando como a neblina se fazia cada vez mais densa. A visibilidade estava tão reduzida, que ela só foi perceber a cabana solitária quando finalmente estava dentro de sua varanda. Viu quando Lorde Edward tentou abrir a porta, mas esta parecia trancada, e sem pensar duas vezes, ele afastou-se um pouco antes de investir contra a madeira com toda a força de seu ombro.

Não foi necessário muito esforço para fazer com que a fechadura cedesse e antes que Bella esperasse, a porta já estava aberta, convidando-os para entrar.

-Será que não teremos nenhum problema por arrombarmos a entrada? – Indagou Bella, um tanto deslocada ao se ver dentro de um cômodo praticamente desprovido de móveis.

Tudo ali parecia abandonado há anos, com as janelas tapadas por tabuas e um estranho cheiro de madeira queimada emanando de todos os cantos. Ao menos estavam abrigados da chuva, mas mesmo assim, Bella sentiu seu corpo estremecendo. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde estavam, e isso só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais alerta.

-Não se preocupe. Esta casa está desabitada há um bom tempo. – Respondeu Lorde Edward, colocando sua sacola de viagem em frente a algo que deveria ter sido a lareira – Pertencera aos Denali, mas parte da estrutura pegou fogo há uns treze anos atrás, e desde então ninguém mais vive aqui.

-Oh, sim... Creio que Kate me contou algo sobre isso. O senhor acha que estamos seguros aqui?

-Mais seguros do que na estrada, garanto. Não queria assustá-la, mas creio que um furacão está por vir. Ao menos é isso o que acontece quando o clima muda dessa forma brusca e o vento sopra com mais força. Talvez tenhamos que pernoitar nesse lugar.

Bella engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo! Passar a noite ali? Sozinha com Lorde Edward? O mesmo homem que há poucos instantes atrás estivera beijando e acariciando de forma tão inapropriada? Oh, céus... Isso não podia está certo! Definitivamente não podia!

-Mas... Mas todos ficaram preocupados. – Argumentou tentando convencê-lo a voltar para Masen Rock – Principalmente o Jack...

-Não se preocupe, Isabella. Quando eu saí de Masen Rock, avisei à Carmem que iríamos à Beacofell. Ninguém sentirá nossa falta pelas próximas horas.

-Bem, nesse caso... – Bella tenta parecer despreocupada, mas sabia que não podia enganá-lo – Como o senhor me encontrou?

-Estranhei a sua demora, então peguei meu cavalo e segui a estrada que levava ao topo do penhasco. Não foi difícil encontrá-la, caída daquele modo no meio do caminho... Mas agora preciso encontrar um local protegido para deixar meu cavalo. Espere aqui até que eu volte.

Sem esperar pelo protesto dela, Lorde Edward saiu da cabana, sumindo no meio da neblina e deixando Bella completamente desolada. Sentia frio e suas roupas molhadas certamente não ajudariam a lhe aquecer. Talvez fosse melhor fazer algo para manter sua mente e seu corpo ocupados, e foi pensando nisso que ela se dedicou a tentar acender o fogo.

Por sorte, material para servir de lenha não faltava naquela cabana, e agachando-se em frente a lareira, Bella se pôs a esfregar um pedaço de madeira no outro. Fazer fogo nunca fora sua especialidade, mas quando viu a fagulha brilhando, assoprou de forma ágil até que a primeira chama surgiu. Agora era só esperar até que as labaredas se espalhassem.

Satisfeita com seu progresso, Bella começou a vasculhar o pequeno cômodo, em busca de qualquer coisa que fosse útil para duas pessoas que pretendiam passar a noite ali. Encontrou alguns lençóis velhos que haviam sido deixados para trás dentro de um baú, e com eles forrou o chão, onde pretendia sentar-se assim que suas roupas secassem.

Agora que não havia mais nada para se fazer, começou a dar voltas pela cabana, esperando ansiosa pelo regresso de Lorde Edward e tentando não pensar nos delírios que tivera naquela tarde. Por que será que ele estava demorando tanto? A chuva caia com mais força lá fora, e logo os trovões podiam ser ouvidos, fazendo com que Bella torcesse suas mãos em sinal de apreensão. Estava quase saindo da cabana para procurá-lo, quando viu a porta sendo aberta novamente e Lorde Edward adentrando no cômodo, mais molhado do que nunca.

-A neblina está tão densa que eu mal pude encontrar o caminho de volta. – Anunciou de forma cansada, enquanto retirava a capa negra que usava e expondo sua camisa de linho, completamente ensopada – Mas por sorte encontrei um abrigo aqui ao lado para meu cavalo.

-Alegro-me por ouvir isso. O pobre animal não merecia ficar ao relento durante um temporal como este. Oh, eu tomei a liberdade de acender a lareira. Sei que o senhor tem problemas com a claridade, mas essa é a única forma de nos aquecermos.

-Creio que devo discordar.

Bella estranhou aquele comentário, mas antes que pudesse pedir uma explicação, viu Lorde Edward abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa, e sentiu seu corpo pegando fogo. Com um giro rápido, ela se colocou de costas para ele, tentando a qualquer custo não olhar para trás.

-O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo?! – Indagou horrorizada, controlando sua voz o melhor que podia.

-O obvio, oras. Estou tirando essas roupas molhadas.

-Mas... Isso é inapropriado...

-Inapropriado é morrermos de pneumonia por passarmos à noite completamente ensopados. – Responde com um tom cansado na voz, como se tentasse fazer uma criança enxergar o obvio.

Mas Bella sentia-se cada vez mais perturbada. Passar a noite em uma cabana abandonada ao lado de Lorde Edward era uma coisa. Mas ficar completamente nua na frente dele, era outra totalmente diferente. Olhou em torno da sala, procurando por algum lugar em que pudesse ir, mas a única porta que podia ver era a que levava para o lado de fora. Não havia para onde correr!

-Eu acho que tentarei deixar o fogo secar minhas roupas. – Disse por fim, rezando para que soasse razoável.

-Isabella, sabe muito bem que um tecido tão grosso quanto este que está usando levaria o dia inteiro para secar. Assim você acaba por me ofender com essa atitude recatada. Por acaso acha que eu irei atacá-la contra sua vontade?

Era exatamente aí que estava o problema. Se ele atacasse, Bella suspeitava que certamente não seria contra sua vontade! Oh, estava mesmo entre a cruz e a espada. Sentindo um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo, viu que não teria outra opção, a não ser dá-lo ouvidos. Em um momento como aquele, o mais importante era se manter aquecida, e ela sabia que isso seria impossível enquanto vestisse aquelas roupas encharcadas.

Com um suspiro de desanimo, Bella começou a desfazer os laços que prendiam seu corpete, ainda de costas para ele, e sentindo seu rosto queimando só em imaginar aquela situação. Céus, onde estava se metendo?! Quando terminou de desfazer o último laço, deixou que o vestido escorregasse por seu corpo e caísse na forma de um amontoado de tecidos sobre o chão. Agora só vestia o camisolão de cambraia lisa, que provavelmente deveria está completamente transparente devido à água e cujas alças finas mal cobriam seus ombros.

Um tremor de frio percorreu seu corpo, mas logo foi interrompido por um comichão no exato momento em que ela sentiu as mãos de Lorde Edward cobrindo seus ombros com um dos lençóis que ela havia encontrado dentro do baú.

-Perdão, Isabella. – Disse ele ao pé de seu ouvido, ainda com as mãos sobre seus ombros – Mas creio que seja melhor você manter suas formas protegidas de meus olhos. Posso ser um cavalheiro, mas ainda sou um homem.

Bella engoliu em seco após ouvir aquilo, mas logo sentiu que Lorde Edward se afastava, e só então criou coragem para se virar. Por tudo que houvesse de mais sagrado, estava mesmo perdida! Bem ali, no centro do cômodo, estava o homem mais monumental que vira em sua vida, coberto apenas com um lençol velho amarrado em torno de seu quadril. Seu torso nu possuía um abdômen marcado por músculos fortes, e Bella podia ver claramente os pelos que cobriam seu peitoral.

Imaginava como seria ter aqueles braços poderosos em torno de si, quando sues olhos se encontraram com os dele. Lorde Edward parecia tão enfeitiçado quanto ela, admirando-a com um estranho brilho em seu olhar, ao qual só podia descrever como sendo desejo. Não sabia se sobreviveriam aquela noite, mas resolveu agir da forma mais prudente que podia.

-Acho melhor usarmos o fogo para nos secarmos. – Anunciou enquanto ajoelhava-se em frente à lareira e começava a desembaraçar seus cabelos com os dedos, tomando um imenso cuidado para não deixar o lençol que cobria seu corpo escorregar. Viu que ele lhe imitou, e desejou que não tivesse sentado tão junto a si!

-Está com fome? – Indagou Lorde Edward ao notar que ela se mexia inquieta, mas Bella tentou se fazer de indiferente.

-Um pouco, milorde. Comi bem no almoço, mas as últimas horas exigiram muito de mim.

-Tenho um pouco de queijo e pão dormido em minha sacola de viagem. Não é nada comparado à comida de Carmem, mas se você quiser, podemos dividir.

-Oh... Por mim estará ótimo! Certamente será melhor do que passar a noite com a barriga vazia.

Com um educado meneio de cabeça, Lorde Edward puxou a sacola de couro que havia deixado junto à lareira, e de dentro desta, retirava o pão e o queijo que prometera, além de uma garrafa de vinho. Não era uma refeição muito farta, mas Bella sentia-se agitada, imaginando que os dois estavam ali, ceiando em frente ao fogo e bebendo da mesma garrafa, sem mencionar o fato de que ambos estavam em trajes que no mínimo seriam considerados inapropriados! Ao menos o vinho ajudava a lhe aquecer!

-A senhorita quer falar sobre o motivo que a fez correr daquela forma imprudente agora de tarde? – Indagou Lorde Edward, rompendo o silêncio.

-Eu preferia não tocar nesse assunto. Não quero pensar sobre isso. Não agora...

-Tudo bem, não irei forçá-la a nada. – Disse Lorde Edward temeroso de deixá-la agitada. O silêncio sobrecaiu novamente entre os dois, até que vislumbraram um clarão entrando pelas arestas das janelas, sucedido pelo estrondoso barulho do trovão – Parece que está começando a trovejar.

-Céus, Jacob deve está assustado! Será que Kate conseguiu levá-lo a tempo para Masen Rock antes que o temporal caísse?

-Não se preocupe. Ela é uma garota esperta e deve está cuidando bem dele, tenho certeza. Mas sei que Jack preferiria ter você ao seu lado durante uma trovoada como esta. Parece que a senhorita está conquistando a todos naquela casa, afinal.

-Estou apenas tentando ajudar, milorde. Masen Rock agora é o único lar que me resta, e de certa forma vocês acabaram se tornando minha família. Sei que não possuo esse direito, mas gostaria que o Jacob fosse de meu próprio sangue.

-Pois eu gostaria que ele não o fosse, Isabella. – Disse Lorde Edward com um estranho tom em sua voz, encarando-a com um olhar cheio de significados e que fez com que Bella estremecesse.

Suas palavras eram confusas perante seus ouvidos, mas ela não teve tempo para processá-las, pois naquele exato momento, o vento começou a soprar com mais força, fazendo com que a porta se abrisse e permitindo que a chuva entrasse no pequeno cômodo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lorde Edward levantou-se com um salto e correu até a entrada, empurrando a madeira com força até que finalmente conseguiu fechar a porta novamente.

-A fechadura quebrou no momento em que eu arrombei a porta! – Gritou ele enquanto continuava segurando a madeira para que o vento não tornasse a abri-la – Precisamos de algo para bloquear a passagem, ou do contrário terei que passar a noite inteira aqui.

-Mas o que?!

-Não sei, qualquer coisa pesada!

De forma ágil, Bella olhou em torno de si e correu até uma cadeira cujo acento estava esfolado. Não era muito pesada, mas talvez servisse. Quando entregou o móvel à Lorde Edward, tentou ajudá-lo a segurar a porta, enquanto ele usava o espaldar da cadeira para travar a fechadura. Por um segundo, a situação pareceu finalmente contornada, até que o vento lá fora soprou com ainda mais força, e antes mesmo que eles tivessem tempo para se afastar, a porta tornou a abrir-se novamente, empurrando a pobre cadeira para trás e batendo com força contra a parede.

Desanimada, Bella buscou por outra coisa que pudesse usar como apoio, até que seus olhos encontraram o velho baú de onde tirara todos aqueles lençóis. Era feito de carvalho maciço, e mesmo sendo oco por dentro, talvez aguentasse a força do vento! Determinada, correu até ele e com toda a força que tinha, tentou empurrá-lo, falhando miseravelmente. Era pesado de mais para ela.

-Milorde, não consigo empurrar o baú! – Gritou enquanto o via correndo em sua direção.

-Vá fechar a porta. Eu levo o baú até lá.

Com um meneio de cabeça para indicar que tinha entendido, Bella fez como ele dissera, observando-o enquanto fazia um esforço enorme para levar o baú até a entrada. Seus músculos se contraiam, mas sua força era suficiente para deslocar o móvel, e no final, conseguiu bloquear a porta com o baú, garantindo que o vento não tornasse a abri-la.

-Acho que agora deu certo! – Disse Bella enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas quando tornou a encarar Lorde Edward, viu que algo havia mudado em seu rosto.

Ele olhava-a como se fosse algo de outro mundo, e quando Bella finalmente baixou o rosto para ver o que ele tanto fitava, acabou sentindo sua cabeça dando voltas. Com a correria, o lençol que usava para se cobrir havia caído, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse completamente exposto. O tecido molhado do delicado camisão que ainda vestia estava completamente colado a sua pele, deixando suas formas evidentes e até mesmo seus mamilos rosados podiam ser vistos.

Lorde Edward lhe acariciava com o olhar, deliciando-se com a visão privilegiada que possuía de seus seios rígidos, seu quadril largo e sua cintura fina. A forma como ele mantinha a mandíbula travada fazia com que Bella se lembrasse de um animal selvagem, prestes a atacar sua presa, e algo em seu interior gritava para que ela corresse.

Com a boca seca e totalmente desconcertada, ela virou-se para omitir seu corpo dos olhos dele, mas antes mesmo que pudesse da um passo, sentiu seu braço sendo puxado com força, obrigando-a a ficar de frente novamente. Lorde Edward não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu corpo, e Bella acabou esquecendo-se de como formular as palavras. A expressão no rosto dele enquanto fitava seus seios cobertos de maneira precária pela cambraia molhada fazia com que ela sentisse calafrios percorrendo por todo o seu corpo, e logo estava tremendo de antecipação.

-Você é ainda mais bela do em meus sonhos... – Murmurou ele enquanto umedecia os lábios de forma sedenta. Bella sentia frio e calor ao mesmo tempo, e seus mamilos endureceram ainda mais perante a admiração dele. – Sente frio?

-Sim... Quero dizer... Não... Não sei! Não consigo pensar com o senhor tão perto assim...

-Mas isso é bom.

-Que eu não consigo pensar?

-Não. Que você esteja perto de mim.

E antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer se quer uma palavra em protesto, Lorde Edward puxou-a contra si, e envolveu-a com seus fortes braços, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados de uma forma que deveria ser no mínimo pecaminosa! Bella levantou a cabeça para encará-lo completamente boquiaberta e sentindo seu corpo se aquecendo de um modo que nem o fogo e nem o vinho foram capazes de fazer.

-Milorde... – Sussurrou sem saber como agir. Desejava que ele lhe segurasse com mais força, mas seu bom senso tentava falar mais alto, por mais que ela quisesse ignorá-lo – Acho... Acho que isso não está certo.

-Não, não está. – Concordou Lorde Edward, enquanto lentamente baixava sua cabeça e roçava seus lábios nos dela – Mas não consigo parar...

Bella soltou um gemido que saiu do fundo de sua garganta, e quando menos esperava, teve seus lábios tomados pelos de seu patrão, com uma paixão avassaladora. Seu bom senso estava completamente esquecido em um lugar remeto de sua mente, e a única coisa em que Bella permitia-se pensar, era na forma luxuriosa como seu tronco nu moldava-se perfeitamente ao dela, sentindo que desabaria a qualquer momento em seus braços.

-Você é mais suave do que seda. – Sussurrou ele após mordiscar seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que Bella ronronasse em concessão.

Lorde Edward parecia tão descontrolado quanto ela, e de forma sensual, tomou um de seus seios em sua forte mão, acariciando-o por cima da cambraia molhada e torturando seu mamilo entre um dedo e outro. Bella se mexia com impaciência perante a carícia, e mal percebeu quando ele baixou a alça de seu camisão, expondo seu seio pouco antes de abocanhá-lo.

-Oh... – Gemeu completamente descontrolada no momento em que Lorde Edward passou a contornar seu mamilo com a língua, desenhando círculos ao seu redor e atormentando-o de uma forma desconcertante.

Bella enfiou suas mãos nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para junto de si, e tomando aquilo por incentivo, Lorde Edward aprofundou as caricias, estimulando seu outro seio com os dedos hábeis enquanto continuava a torturar o outro com a boca. Completamente entregue às sensações desconhecidas, Bella tremia de prazer, sentindo que seu baixo ventre pulsava de uma forma que nunca imaginara ser possível, enquanto um estranho e inebriante calor liquido escorria por suas dobras suaves.

Ela gemia de modo exasperado e aquilo pareceu inflamar o desejo de Lorde Edward, pois ele passou a sugar seu seio com mais paixão, prendendo seu mamilo entre os dentes e acariciando com a ponta da língua. O tempo parecia ter parado dentro daquela cabana, enquanto o mundo desabava em chuvas e raios lá fora. Os dois haviam se perdido em seu próprio mundo, repleto de prazeres e encantos.

-Vire-se, Isabella. – Ordenou ele após parar de beijar seu seio e encarando-a com os olhos negros de desejo.

-O que?

-Eu disse para você se virar.

E de forma impaciente, Lorde Edward segurou-a pelos ombros e lhe girou, fazendo com que Bella ficasse de costas para si, completamente desnorteada, até que sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço, beijando-a e mordiscando-a vez ou outra. De forma tortuosa, ele deslizou as alças de seu camisolão para baixo, até que a pesada molhada escorregou por seu corpo e caiu no chão.

A visão das costas nuas dela fez com que Edward se sentisse ainda mais perdido, e sua pele era tão alva quanto imaginara. Nunca tinha visto formas tão tentadoras quanto aquelas... Cintura fina, quadril largo, traseiro deliciosamente redondo... Era de mais para o seu alto controle, e com verdadeira paixão, abraçou-a por trás, cobrindo seus seios nus com as mãos, beliscando o mamilo e desenhando círculos com a ponta de seus dedos sobre ele.

Bella gemia de forma desavergonhada, jogando a cabeça para trás e contorcendo-se contra ele. Tomando aquilo por incentivo, Edward deslizou uma de suas mãos pela barriga plana dela, descendo lentamente até o ventre e seguindo rumo aos caracóis que omitiam sua feminilidade.

-Oh, Edward! – Exclamou completamente surpresa ao senti-lo acariciando seu monte de Vênus – O que está fazendo?

-Apenas possuindo-a, de todas as formas possíveis! – Declarou enquanto descia mais a mão, explorando suas dobras ocultas e sedosas.

Bella começou a ofegar e o calor em seu baixo ventre aumentou de uma forma inexplicável. Se mexia com impaciência, esfregando seu traseiro contra ele e sentindo seu membro rígido e grosso contra ela, coberto apenas pelo lençol que Lorde Edward usava em torno de seu quadril.

-Eu... Eu não consigo respirar... – Disse em um sussurro, entre um gemido e outro, e gritando no momento em que sentiu que ele lhe introduzia um dedo.

-Apenas relaxe. Não quero te fazer mal. Apenas deixe vir, Isabella.

Com delicadeza, ele abriu as pernas dela, passando a mover seu dedo de forma eloquente, acariciando-a e provocando seu clitóris com a palma de sua mão durante o processo. Céus, estava tão úmida que era quase impossível se conter! Edward investia lentamente contra ela, sentindo seu delicioso traseiro comprimido contra seu membro, e rezando para manter o autocontrole.

-Não tenha medo. – Falava ao pé de seu ouvido, enfiando mais um dedo dentro de sua estreita abertura, explorando-a naquela sensível área que queimava como fogo.

Bella fechava os olhos com força, tentando manter-se em pé, mas aquela simples tarefa tornava-se extremamente difícil mediante as investidas de Lorde Edward. Seus dedos acariciavam seu sexo de forma delicada, movendo-se lentamente como se temesse machucá-la, mas aquilo só servia para deixá-la mais tensa de desejo. A outra mão dele ainda torturava seu seio e Bella respirava cada vez mais ofegante, até que começou a sentir uma estranha onda pulsante insinuando-se em seu baixo ventre, e aquilo lhe fez tentar fechar as pernas em sinal de apreensão.

-Deixe vir, Isabella. – murmurou ele, percebendo que ela estava prestes a explodir e aumentando a pressão em seu sexo – Apenas relaxe e abra-se para mim.

Sem conseguir conter o inevitável, Bella deixou que o orgasmo viesse, fazendo com que sua estreita entrada se contraísse sobre os dedos dele e deixando seu corpo mole como se fosse feito de pano. Ela ofegava, tentando compreender o que acabara de acontecer, até que sentiu Lorde Edward erguendo-a nos braços para só então carregá-la até a pilha de lençóis que forravam o chão.

Com cuidado, como se carregasse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, ele depositou-a sobre os lençóis, e depois deitou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

-Você está incrível. – Disse enquanto beijava-a nos lábios com verdadeira admiração – Não sabe o que sou capaz de fazer com você...

-Então me mostre. – Declarou em completo êxtase, com os olhos semicerrados encarando-o.

-Tem certeza? Você ao menos sabe o que pode acontecer a uma mulher quando ela une seu corpo ao de um homem?

-Não me importam as consequências, contanto que o homem seja você.

Ele olhou-a por um segundo, deixando que sua mente processasse suas palavras, até que tomou seus lábios com uma paixão que Bella desconhecia. Sua língua invadia sua boca de um modo que parecia irracional, e seu quadril começou a se mover contra o dela, pressionando seu membro rígido contra seu baixo ventre e fazendo com que calor líquido lhe invadisse novamente.

Bella deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros dele, sentindo seu peito nu e os pelos ásperos roçando contra o seu, deixando-se estimular novamente. Quando Edward passou a desenhar círculos com seu quadril, ela enfiou as unhas com força nos bíceps dele, tentando conter os gemidos que vinha do fundo de sua garganta e falhando miseravelmente.

-Não quero machucá-la... – Disse ele, parecendo travar uma verdadeira batalha interna.

-Eu suportarei. – Prometeu com firmeza – Suportarei qualquer coisa para ser sua.

Sem conseguir se conter por mais um segundo se quer, Edward retirou o lençol que ainda mantinha preso contra seu quadril, liberando sua ereção evidente. Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver aquele apêndice grosso e por pouco não recuou. Ele era grande, mas ela lhe suportaria. Sim! Tinha que suportá-lo. Aquela era a única chance que teria para ser amada como uma mulher deveria ser, e não desperdiçaria-a com medos covardes.

-Rodei meu quadril com suas pernas. – Orientou Edward com verdadeira urgência, enquanto segurava-a pelas nádegas e lhe ajudava a se posicionar corretamente – Isso poderá doer um pouco, meu amor, mas tentarei ser delicado contigo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, e por um instante, Bella esqueceu-se de todos os seus receios e inseguranças! Ele tinha chamado-a de amor! Mas logo toda a alegria que havia em seu ser foi substituída por surpresa, no momento exato em que Bella sentiu o ápice do membro de Edward deslizando em sua entrada úmida, buscando acomodar-se em suas dobras suaves.

-Oh, Edward...

-Calma, relaxe! – Disse enquanto estremecia com força.

Tentava empurrar seu membro lentamente, mas aquilo exigia muito de seu autocontrole e ele temeu machucá-la. Queria afundar-se completamente naquela entrada estreita e convidativa, marcar cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito com suas mãos e seu cheiro, fazê-la sua como nenhum outro homem faria... Com beijos carinhosos, tentou ajudar Bella a relaxar, mas a verdade era que ele próprio não conseguia mais se controlar.

-Estou mais excitado do que esperava... Perdão, querida, mas tenho que fazê-lo!

-Então faça-o. Faça-me sua, Edward. – Bella encarou-o com desejo, enquanto tentava relaxar ao senti-lo lhe invadido um pouco mais.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, ele penetrou-a por completo, preenchendo-a de uma forma que Bella jamais esperava. A boca de Edward abafou seus gemidos de dor, mas isso não impediu-a de enfiar as unhas ainda mais nos bíceps dele. Seu membro era grande e rasgou-a de uma forma que fez com que suas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Sentiu-se tensa e a dor fez com que ficasse completamente paralisada embaixo dele, temendo que aquela sensação de queimar jamais passasse e tentando parar de chorar.

Por outro lado, Edward manteve-se quieto sobre ela, completamente rígido, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos e limpando suas lágrimas com beijos carinhosos.

-Sinto muito, meu amor... – Sussurrou com a voz entrecortada – Não queria te machucar... Juro! Não queria que fosse assim para você...

Bella criou coragem para encará-lo, e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo tenso, suado e com os músculos do rosto rígidos. Parecia preocupado e verdadeiramente apreensivo, e aquilo fez com que um estranho medo tomasse conta de si. Medo de que ele lhe achasse fraca e indesejável.

-Não! Por favor, não pare... Eu suporto! Por favor...

Aquele pedido foi de mais para Edward, e tentando ser o mais gentil que ele podia, retirou-se lentamente, mas o roçar da pele sensível de seu apêndice contra aquela entrada deliciosamente convidativa fez com que ele se descontrolasse e tornou a penetrá-la, dessa vez com mais profundidade. Bella apertou os lábios com força, esperando sentir a dor novamente, mas a umidade que havia dentro de si facilitou o deslizar e dessa vez, o gemido que surgiu de sua garganta fora de prazer, em vez de dor.

Quando ele tornou a deslizar novamente dentro dela, Bella envolveu o quadril dele com mais força, fazendo com que Edward ficasse ainda mais duro e aumentasse seu ritmo. Ofegante, ele passou a penetrá-la de forma ávida, veloz e apaixonante. Queria fazê-la sua, tinha que fazê-la sua! Seu corpo implorava pelo dela!

Bella já não tinha mais noção de tempo ou de espaço. Tudo em seu mundo limitava-se ao ritmo que ambos mantinham e ao contato de seu corpo suado com o dele. O desejo dentro de si aumentava cada vez mais, e arqueou a coluna em forma de entrega, tentando unir-se ainda mais a Edward, pronunciando o nome dele com uma estranha urgência em sua voz rouca.

A dor da implacável invasão persistia, mas era completamente subjulgada pelo prazer que lhe fazia estremecer vez ou outra, e quando Edward ergueu o quadril dela com suas poderosas mãos deixando-o suspenso, Bella perdeu todo o fôlego que restava em seus pulmões. O atrito entre eles era algo eloquente, primitivo e selvagem.

Ela achava que não conseguiria mais controlar-se, até que sentiu a boca cálida de Edward tomando seu seio novamente, torturando-o com a língua e com os dentes, até que seu corpo ficou tenso, e a explosão de seu segundo clímax lhe invadiu da forma mais inesperada possível!

Seus músculos se contraíram contra o membro dele, fazendo com que Edward enfiasse seu rosto em seus cabelos, tentando abafar um gemido rouco no momento em que derramou sua semente dentro dela, esticando seu corpo de forma bruta contra o dela e sussurrando palavras incompreensíveis em seu ouvido.

Ele ainda deu mais duas estocadas contra ela, até que deixou seu corpo desabar para o lado, sem retirar-se de dentro de Bella e beijando-a no queixo de forma carinhosa. Demorou um pouco para que o coração dos dois se acalmasse, e ela sentia-se tão derretida que quando finalmente abriu seus olhos, deparou-se com Edward encarando-a como se fosse a coisa mais cara do mundo.

-Te machuquei? – Perguntou com um murmuro, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam no rosto dela.

-Sim...

-Muito?

-Sim.

-Mas te dei prazer?

Aquela pergunta estava repleta de anseios, e Bella sentiu-se corar ao ouvir aquilo. Não tinha coragem para respondê-lo, e por isso apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância, completamente envergonhada. Esse gesto fez com que ele relaxasse um pouco, antes de continuar seu inquérito.

-Muito?

-Sim, Edward. Muito. Satisfeito?

-Estou. – Ele sorriu novamente e de forma gentil, dedicou-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez nos lábios.

Puxando-a pelo quadril, Edward fez com que ela se deitasse por cima dele, mas com o movimento, seu membro deslizou dentro dela, fazendo com que Bella ficasse completamente extasiada.

-Não! – Disse tentando impedi-lo de sair de dentro de si – Deixe-o aí, só mais um pouco... Por favor.

-Gosta de me ter dentro de ti, Isabella?

-Sim... Gosto. É como se todos os meus vazios deixassem de existir.

-Entendo o que diz. Também me sinto assim. Acho que você está me deixando louco, Isabella... – Sussurrou ele com a voz rouca, enquanto deslizava seu polegar no ombro dela, acariciando-a de forma carinhosa – Não sei o que fez comigo, mas não consigo parar de desejá-la desde a primeira vez em que te vi...

-Sou tão vitima de tudo isso quanto o senhor.

Admitiu enfiando seu rosto no peito dele, para omitir a emoção de suas palavras daqueles olhos repletos de desejo. Ela amava-o. Sim, amava-o com todas as suas forças, mas sabia que aquele sentimento não poderia levá-la a lugar algum. Era apenas uma governanta, com sérios conflitos internos para enfrentar.

Bella sempre se orgulhou de ser uma moça prudente e honrada, mas agora começava a abrir mão de tudo aquilo por um beijo ou um simples olhar de seu patrão. E naquele momento, mais do que nunca, sabia o prazer que podia encontrar nos braços dele, compreendendo sua mãe por completo! Jamais iria julgar novamente uma mulher que se entrega aos desejos da carne, pois sabia que a castidade e a pureza poderiam não valer grande coisa quando comparadas a paixão e ao desejo.

Então era isso mesmo, não era? Estava apaixonada por um homem que conhecia há pouco mais de um mês... E que importância tinha o tempo, afinal? Conhecia casais casados a vida inteira e que mesmo assim jamais se conheceram verdadeiramente. Mas Bella queria conhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém! Queria saber cada segredo, cada mistério que Lorde Edward guardava.

-Eu preciso de você. – Sussurrou por fim, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo – Preciso de você para não tornar a me perder.

-Não se preocupe. – Disse ele com um triste sorriso em seus lábios – Você já me tem.

-Até quando?

-Até sempre, meu amor. Até sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfim, eles se entenderam! E então? O que acharam? Será que agora essa história anda? hahaha<strong>

**Dedico esse capítulo a: kjessica, Dama Mary Potter, Black Diamond 22, Patrícia, Marjorie, "A", AgathaRoesler e Dalimasen!**

**Amanhã chegaremos a reta final da fic. Espero que vcs goste ;***


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Bella nunca tinha se sentido tão protegida quanto se sentia agora, deitada sobre o peito de Edward, com a cabeça repousada em seu ombro enquanto ele deslizava uma de suas mãos sobre a curvatura da coluna dela. Não fazia ideia de quantas horas haviam passado ali, deitados completamente nus no chão daquela cabana abandonada, mas o tempo já não significava nada para si. A única coisa que queria, era que aquele momento jamais passasse.

Gostaria que a vida se resumisse apenas aquilo: ficar ali, deitada sobre o peito dele, sentindo seu cheiro e absorvendo seu calor.

-Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre, e nunca me cansaria. – Admitiu com um suspiro, aninhando-se mais contra ele.

-Talvez eu realize este seu desejo. – Disse Edward com a voz rouca, rodeando sua cintura com seus fortes braços como se temesse perdê-la.

-Oh, não me tente, milorde. Sabe muito bem que devemos voltar à Masen Rock, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Os Denali devem está preocupados com a nossa demora, e você sabe como o Jacob fica quando não tem seu pai por perto. Acho que deveríamos aproveitar a trégua que a chuva deu e partirmos o quanto antes.

-Hummm... – Gemeu Edward parecendo não gostar daquela ideia, e achando graça, Bella ousou encará-lo.

Céus, como era lindo! Seu maxilar angular estava coberto por uma barba que começava a nascer, e seus cabelos negros pareciam despenteados, caindo de forma desordenada sobre sua testa. Era o homem mais formoso que já vira, e de certo modo, Bella sentia que ele lhe pertencia! Não... Não podia se deixar levar por aqueles sentimentos de posse! Ela era apenas uma governanta, fruto de um adultério e sem honra alguma para oferecê-lo. O máximo que poderia exigir de Lorde Edward era um lugar em sua cama sempre que ele estivesse disponível, e ela deveria se contentar com aquilo.

-Eu daria toda a minha fortuna para saber no que você está pensando. – Declarou Edward com um ar curioso; e sentindo suas bochechas corarem, Bella tentou omitir seu rosto no peito dele.

-Oh, em nada de mais... – Respondeu constrangida, enquanto sentia a respiração dele tornar-se um pouco mais agitada – Só estava... Só estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu.

-Não está arrependida, está?

Bella notou um terrível receio em sua voz, e juntando toda a coragem que possuía, tornou a erguer o rosto para encará-lo. Edward realmente parecia temeroso com a possibilidade dela está arrependida do que fizeram, e na tentativa de apaziguá-lo, Bella acariciou seu rosto, deslizando sua mão por seu queixo e contornando seu lábio inferior com o polegar.

-Arrependida? – Repetiu enquanto fitava-o diretamente nos olhos – Não! Creio que jamais me arrependerei do que fizermos aqui. E você? Está arrependido por ter deflorado uma pobre governanta nascida em meio ao adultério e com uma mente tão afetada que mal consegue distinguir seus delírios da realidade?

-Não deveria falar desse modo sobre si própria! – Repreendeu Edward parecendo não achar graça de suas ironias – Se eu me arrependesse do que fizermos, certamente não seria por mim, mas sim por você.

-Eu não compreendo o que quer dizer.

-Eu tenho medo de machucá-la, Isabella. – Revelou com um tom pesado, quase um lamurio – Já te fiz muito mal e não tinha o direito de tomá-la da forma como tomei, mas quando você está por perto eu não consigo me controlar.

-Pois está errado em se culpar pelo que fizermos! Creio que apenas eu possuo o direito de decidir para quem irei me entregar e se permitir que você me tocasse foi por que também desejava que o fizesse.

-Sim, mas você tem uma imagem destorcida sobre mim. Não sou o homem que pensa que sou... Eu destruí todos a quem amei, e não suportaria destruir à você também.

Aquela resposta revelou mais sobre Edward do que ele poderia esperar. Bella sempre suspeitou que seu patrão se culpasse pela morte da própria irmã, mas agora tinha certeza de que Lady Rosalie deveria ser uma frequentadora assídua de seus pesadelos. Oh, como detestava aqueles mistérios!

-É isso o que tanto te preocupa? – Indagou por fim, sentindo-se ousada enquanto apoiava as mãos no peito dele para poder encará-lo melhor – O medo de me destruir?

-E o que mais poderia ser? Eu sei que não te mereço Isabella, e o mínimo que posso fazer é tentar reparar todo o mal que estou te fazendo, desde o primeiro dia em que nossos caminhos se cruzaram.

-Então não precisa mais ter medo. – Declarou com a voz firme, segurando o rosto dele em suas mãos com mais ternura do que antes e sentindo as lágrimas turvarem sua vista – Minha mente confusa é a maior prova de que eu já fui destruída, Edward. Tudo o que restou de mim foram míseros fragmentos, e foi você quem os recolheu. Não precisa ter medo de me machucar, por que não sou uma garotinha tola que sonha em viver os romances que lê. Já perdi tudo e todos que amei e sei que não passo de uma governanta indigna de um lorde como o senhor...

Bella queria continuar com seu discurso, mas antes mesmo que pudesse proferir uma única palavra que fosse, sentiu seus ombros sendo agarrados por mãos firmes e com um movimento rápido, Edward fez com que seus corpos girassem, invertendo as posições. Bella soltou um grito com o movimento repentino, mas logo a surpresa deu lugar a um sentimento mais avassalador no momento em que teve sua boca tomada pela dele.

-Eu é que não sou digno de você! – Sussurrou Edward enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior – Você me deu a coisa mais preciosa que possuía, e em troca eu só te dei incertezas e insegurança. Não mereço o seu coração, Isabella.

-E de que vale um coração quebrado? – Indagou com um suspiro ao senti-lo contornar seus lábios com a língua.

-Talvez possamos refazê-lo juntos! Você e eu. Apenas confie em mim... Confie em mim, aconteça o que acontecer.

Edward tornou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez com mais ardor, fazendo com que todo o ar de seus pulmões escapassem em um gemido de deleite. Aquele som era como música para seus ouvidos, e sem reservas, ele invadiu sua boca com sua língua cálida, acariciando-a de um modo que Bella muito apreciava.

-Acho melhor nós dois irmos indo enquanto ainda tenho controle sobre mim. – Declarou rindo entre seus beijos – Adoraria ficar mais um pouco aqui com você, mas se fizer isso acabarei possuindo-a novamente, e temo que você ainda não esteja completamente recuperada da nossa última vez.

Bella gostaria de discordar! Gostaria de dizer que o suportaria, que estava pronta para recebê-lo novamente dentro de si, mas sabia que estaria mentindo! A verdade era que sentia-se estranhamente dolorida em suas partes intimas, e suspeitava que seria extremamente penoso tornar a repetir o ato de amor que praticaram horas antes.

Sendo assim, sem mais protestos, os dois levantaram-se e se puseram a árdua tarefa de se vestirem o mais rápido que podiam. Suas roupas já não estavam tão molhadas, mas ainda assim era desconfortante usar aquele tecido pegajoso. Bella tentou prender seus cabelos em seu costumeiro coque, e após recolherem todas as coisas que haviam deixado espalhadas pelo cômodo, saíram da cabana, encontrando o cavalo de Edward apeado do lado de fora, na varanda. O sol já havia se posto, e como se não bastasse, a neblina estava bastante densa, o que dificultava a visibilidade.

-Tem certeza de que é seguro cavalgarmos com esse clima? – Indagou Bella, temerosa, enquanto Lorde Edward lhe ajudava a montar em sua garupa.

-Não se preocupe. – Disse ao assumir seu lugar, açoitando seu cavalo e guiando o animal pelo caminho de cascalho – Conheço este caminho melhor do que ninguém. Mas seria bom se você se segurasse firme. A descida é um tanto íngreme e talvez seja desconfortável, mas prometo que manterei um ritmo lento.

Bella não compreendeu muito o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, até que o cavalo começou a descer a encosta. Céus, como estava dolorida! Com força, ela envolveu a cintura de Edward com seus braços e desejou que aquela viagem terminasse o quanto antes, mas claro que seus desejos não foram saciados.

Contava cada passo que o cavalo dava, e sentia suas partes intimas em carne viva. Aquela era uma sensação nova, diferente e extremamente dolorosa. Será que sempre seria assim? Tentava se distrair com qualquer coisa no caminho, mas a neblina estava tão densa que ela mal podia enxergar um palmo a sua frente! Não sabia como Edward conseguia visualizar o caminho e ficava ainda mais temerosa com aquilo! A viagem não levara mais do que um quarto de hora, mas para Bella, aquilo pareceu uma verdadeira via crusis.

Já estava ao ponto de se entregar as lágrimas, quando finalmente atravessaram o portão principal de Masen Rock, e com a ajuda de Edward, ela desmontou daquele maldito cavalo!

-Parece que estão nos esperando. – Comentou ele ao constatar que as velas do hall de entrada estavam acesas.

-Acho melhor nos apressarmos... Jacob deve está assustado, bem como os Denali...

Com um meneio de cabeça, Edward segurou sua mão e juntos seguiram rumo à sombria mansão. Bella sentia-se um tanto nervosa, imaginando como se explicaria aos Denali, mas acabou compreendendo que estava agindo como uma tola. Não tinha como eles saberem o que aconteceu entre ela e seu patrão!

A porta principal não estava trancada, e sem dificuldades Edward conseguiu abri-la para que só então adentrasse no pequeno hall. O clima lá dentro estava mais aconchegante do que lá fora, mas mesmo assim, Bella estremeceu em antecipação. Tudo parecia calmo e por um momento ela deixou-se relaxar, achando não havia nenhum criado lhe esperado, até ver Carmem caminhando na direção deles, um tanto sonolenta.

-Oh, que bom que vocês retornaram. – Disse a cozinheira ajudando Lorde Edward a despir sua capa e tentando reprimir um bocejo – Eu já estava ficando preocupada com o avançar das horas!

-Sinto muito por tê-la feito esperar acordada. – Falou Lorde Edward com uma serenidade invejável – Mas a tempestade nos surpreendeu no meio do caminho para o povoado e acabamos obrigados a buscar abrigo na estrada.

-Foi exatamente o que imaginei. Nunca vi uma mudança de tempo tão repentina! A neblina está tão densa que mal se pode ver um palmo à sua frente e creio que ainda tornará a chover essa noite.

-Oh, espero sinceramente que a senhora esteja enganada! – Exclamou Bella um tanto alarmada – O Jack tem medo de tempestades e o coitadinho mal consegue dormir quando está trovejando. Sabe me dizer onde ele está?

-Eu o coloquei em sua cama após o jantar, mas ele estava tão agitado que não conseguia dormir. Chamava pela senhorita o tempo todo, dizendo que queria ir procurá-la, mas no final eu consegui acalmá-lo. Creio que agora deve está dormindo em seu quarto. Deixei que Irina ficasse lá com ele para o caso de acordar no meio da noite, mas acho pouco provável que isso aconteça.

-Obrigado, Carmem. – Disse Edward fazendo menção de subir as escadas enquanto continuava segurando a mão de Bella – Iremos vê-lo, e depois ficaria muito agradecido se você providenciasse um bom banho e alguma coisa para encher nossos estômagos.

-Lamento senhor, mas esqueci de informar que o senhor tem visita. – Anunciou Carmem parecendo apreensiva – O senhor Jenks disse que tinha uma reunião com o senhor hoje de tarde em Beacofell, mas como o senhor não compareceu, ele veio até aqui. Disse que é urgente e está aguardando em seu escritório há bastante tempo.

Bella viu como as feições de Edward parecerem modificadas ao ouvir aquilo. Seu rosto ficou pálido e sua mandíbula estava tão contraída que ela temeu ouvir seus dentes trincarem. Não sabia o que causara aquela repentina mudança em sua expressão, mas esperava que não fosse nada muito grave. Edward pareceu notar a forma como ela lhe encarava, e engolindo em seco proferiu sua resposta para Carmem.

-Se o senhor Jenks veio até aqui em meio a essa tempestade, certamente deve ter algo muito importante para me dizer. Por favor, Carmem, avise-o que irei recebê-lo imediatamente.

-Sim senhor. Deseja que eu sirva chá durante sua reunião?

-Sim, obrigado.

Carmem fez uma rápida mesura antes de seguir rumo ao escritório para fazer os anúncios necessários, e Bella aguardou em completo silêncio, enquanto sentia Edward apertando sua mão com ainda mais força. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele agia daquele modo apreensivo?

-Isabella... – Disse por fim, encarou-a nos olhos com certa relutância, e aquilo fez com que Bella tivesse um estranho pressentimento. Era como se ele estivesse travando alguma batalha dentro de si – Eu gostaria de falar com você assim que terminar com o senhor Jenks. Tem algo que eu realmente preciso contá-la... Acha que pode me esperar no meu quarto?

-Claro, milorde.

-Ótimo.

Ele ainda continuou encarando-a por alguns segundos, e Bella já estava ficando sem graça quando sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado de encontro ao dele pouco antes de seus lábios serem tomados por sua boca sedenta. O medo de serem pegos em um ato tão impróprio apenas serviu para aumentar a paixão dentro dela, e Bella gostaria que o senhor Jenks sumisse do mapa!

-Prometa que irá me esperar. – Exigiu ele, encostando sua testa na dela e segurando seu rosto como se temesse que ela desaparecesse.

-Prometo. Agora vá. Estarei te esperando em seu quarto.

Com um último olhar, Edward partiu em direção ao seu escritório deixando-a ali, sozinha. Bella ficou parada por alguns instantes, completamente sem reação enquanto tentava entender o que tudo aquilo significava. Não fazia ideia do que o senhor Jenks queria tratar com Edward, mas certamente não seria nada agradável, ou do contrário ele não agiria daquele modo.

Tentando afastar os seus temores, subiu as escadas, cansada e desejosa de um banho. As últimas horas exigiram muito de si, e ela ainda precisava pensar em tudo o que acontecera, mas antes queria ver Jacob. Não conseguia se perdoar por ter causado tanto sofrimento para seu pequeno raio de sol, e isso fez com que seu coração parecesse ainda mais pesado. Quando finalmente chegou à porta do quarto do menino, estava praticamente ofegando, e sem cerimônias, adentrou no cômodo.

A escuridão reinava lá dentro, e Bella estranhou o fato da lareira não estar acesa. Olhou ao seu redor, buscando por alguma anomalia, mas nada havia ali além de uma calmaria mórbida. Talvez Jacob estivesse dormindo como Carmem dissera, e pensando naquilo Bella seguiu até a cama do menino, afastando suas cortinas e encontrando-a completamente vazia!

-Jack? – Chamou em vão, ouvindo apenas o eco de sua voz respondendo. Onde será que ele se meteu?

Talvez tivesse acordado no meio da noite e ido até seu quarto para procurá-la, como acontecia frequentemente em noites chuvosas! Pensando nesta possibilidade, Bella correu até seu quarto como um furacão e decepcionou-se ao encontrá-lo vazio. Alguma coisa estava errada... Podia sentir!

Sem querer deixar o pânico invadir seu corpo antes mesmo de checar todas as possibilidades, Bella resolveu procurar o menino nos aposentos de Lorde Edward, esperando encontrá-lo ali. Com passos rápidos, ela cruzou os corredores escuros rumo à ala oeste, rezando para que seus temores não se concretizassem. Algo dentro de si parecia deixá-la inquieta, agitada com algum tipo de pressentimento ao qual Bella tentava ignorar o máximo que podia.

Não devia se deixar influenciar por temores infundados, e quando por fim chegou à ala oeste, correu até a porta do quarto de Lorde Edward e já estava ao ponto de rodar à maçaneta quando um som chegou aos seus ouvidos, semelhante ao sussurro de uma criança. Acreditando que pudesse ser o Jacob, Bella seguiu a origem daquele ruído, apurando sues ouvidos o máximo que podia. Surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que ele vinha do quarto de Lady Rosalie, e ao perceber que a porta do cômodo estava semiaberta, Bella deixou seus temores de lado e adentrou no aposento escuro.

Tudo lá dentro se resumia a trevas e abandono, como se a passagem do tempo não surtisse efeito. Já estava começando a acreditar que sua imaginação estava lhe pregando peças, até que seus olhos captaram um movimento que vinha à sua direita e olhando naquela direção, Bella surpreendeu-se com o que viu! Alguém estava agachado no canto mais escuro do quarto em posição fetal enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás.

Com o coração batendo disparado no peito, Bella cogitou a possibilidade de ser Jacob, mas logo seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, e ela não tardara em reconhecer Irina. A pobre menina vestia apenas uma camisola branca, grande de mais para seu corpinho frágil, o que lhe dava uma aparência sobrenatural. Seus cabelos prateados pareciam desgrenhados, e seu rosto sardento estava mais pálido do que o de costume. Tinha sobre sue colo o mesmo gato negro que vivia perambulando pela ala oeste, e vez ou outra passava a mão de forma frenética sobre a cabeça do felino, em uma postura que beirava a insanidade.

-Irina, querida... – Chamou Bella, tentando aproximar-se da menina sem assustá-la – O que faz aí sozinha no escuro? Onde está o Jacob?

-Ela partiu para o penhasco... – Sussurrou a menina com uma voz tão rouca que parecia enferrujada em sua garganta – Eu vi... Ela fugiu para o penhasco e se jogou por que não aguentava mais...

Bella engoliu em seco. Nunca ouvira Irina falando antes, e aquilo só tornava a situação ainda mais assustadora. Mas ela precisava saber onde Jacob estava, e percebendo que não conseguiria nada de Irina enquanto estivesse naquele estado catatônico, tentou apaziguar a situação, usando seu melhor sorriso antes de tornar a falar.

-Calma querida. Não precisa ficar assim... Não sente frio? Vamos, venha comigo! Vou acender a lareira do meu quarto e aí você me conta onde o Jacob está. O que me diz?

-Mas ela se jogou! Se jogou por que não queria mais viver sem seu bebê... Eu ouvi quando ela falou... Eu ouvi!

-À que está se referindo, Irina? – Indagou assustada. Bebê? De que bebê ela estava falando?! – Não consigo compreendê-la! Quem se jogou?

-Lady Rosalie. Ela queria seu bebê, mas Lorde Edward disse que não podia buscá-lo, por que ainda era muito fraco... Mas Lady Rosalie não acreditava! Dizia que o irmão queria separá-la da criança, por que era um bastardo... Por que não queria desonrar o nome de sua família...

-Foi por isso que Lady Rosalie se jogou do penhasco? – Questionou Bella totalmente perplexa com o que ouvia – Por que Lorde Edward não queria trazer a criança para Masen Rock?

-Ela queria o menino... Queria o seu filho. Queria o Jacob.

Com um baque surdo, Bella caiu de joelhos no chão ao ouvir aquilo! Nada do que Irina dissera fazia real sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo, a verdade fermentava em sua cabeça. Não podia acreditar naquilo... Não podia acreditar nas palavras de uma criança afetada! Jacob, filho de Lady Rosalie? Como isso seria possível?

-Você está assustada, não é? – Indagou Bella, na vã tentativa de fazer a menina falar a verdade – Está assustada e por isso não sabe o que diz...

-Não, não, não! Eu sei, sei o que digo! Lady Rosalie me levava para caminhar no bosque de pinheiros... Eu lembro! Eu sempre lembro... Foi lá que ela o viu pela primeira vez.

-Viu a quem?

-Ao pai do Jacob. Eles passaram a se encontrar no bosque, escondidos de Lorde Edward... Ele lhe seduziu, lhe prometeu amor eterno e queria que fugissem juntos... Mas era tudo mentira! Mentira... Só queria seu dinheiro, só queria desgraçá-la!

Bella ficou cada vez mais agitada ao ouvir aquilo. Tudo o que Irina dizia parecia absurdo, mas agora que tal possibilidade lhe foi revelada, as peças do quebra cabeça pareceram se juntar. Lady Rosalie havia passado cinco meses na casa da senhorita Brandon, em uma região isolada de Northumberland, onde ela poderia ter dado a luz a uma criança de nascimento bastardo, sem que ninguém se inteirasse além de seus parentes próximos.

Teria sido isso mesmo o que aconteceu? Céus, como pôde ser tão cega? Enxergou apenas o que queria ver, quando a verdade estava bem diante de seus olhos. Era por isso que Lorde Edward nunca assumira o filho, mesmo que Jacob fosse tão parecido com ele... Não! Jacob não parecia com Lorde Edward. Parecia com Lady Rosalie.

-Irina, querida... – Disse Bella com um tom suave, determinada a chegar ao fim daquela terrível história – O que houve com o pai do bebê de Lady Rosalie?

-Ele desapareceu. – Respondeu a menina aérea, alisando a cabeça do felino em seu colo com mais fervor – Disse que queria fugir com ela para a Escócia onde não precisariam de uma licença para casar, mas não tinha dinheiro suficiente. Ele queria que Lady Rosalie roubasse as joias de sua família para franquear a viagem e a fuga teria tido êxito se Lorde Edward não tivesse descoberto tudo...

Ouvir aquilo fez o estômago de Bella embrulhar. Que tragédia! Uma pobre moça, iludida por um cafajeste que lhe desonrou e lhe deixou grávida com o único intuito de roubar as joias de sua família. Uma vertigem forte lhe atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que Bella tivesse que se apoiar na parede para não cair. Era coincidência de mais que a triste história de Lady Rosalie fosse tão parecida com a da sua própria mãe! Uma coincidência que fazia sua cabeça latejar e doer imensamente.

-Eu não posso acreditar...

-Mas é verdade, é sim! – Irina perdeu o resto do controle que tinha, levantando com um salto, o que fez o gato em seu colo soltar um miado agudo. A menina parecia completamente fora de si, enquanto dava voltas pelo quarto com sussurros incompreensíveis – Por que ninguém acredita em mim? Por quê?! Jacob também disse que não acreditava, mas eu não sou uma mentirosa!

-Jacob? – Repetiu Bella em completo alarme – O que houve com o Jacob? Onde ele está?

-Ele partiu. Partiu por que não acreditava em mim. Eu disse que ela tinha partido para o penhasco, mas ele me chamou de mentirosa e foi atrás dela...

Ouvir aquilo fez com que o sangue de Bella corresse rápido em suas veias. Jacob, sozinho lá fora!

-Não... Não pode ser... Não!

Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se com um salto e correu até o quarto de Lorde Edward, com a vã esperança de encontrar o menino ali, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi um terrível vazio. Seu estômago pareceu se contorcer ao constatar a verdade, e sem perder tempo, desceu as escadas praticamente correndo.

O medo parecia corroer sua sanidade e a única coisa na qual coseguia pensar, era em trazer Jacob de volta. Tinha que encontrar Edward, e seguiu com passos incertos até seu escritório, mas a única pessoa que encontrou lá foi Carmem, recolhendo as xícaras de chá.

-Onde está Edward? – Indagou em um único fôlego, fazendo com que a pobre cozinheira se sobressaltasse.

-Ele foi acompanhar o senhor Jenks até o pé da colina, pois a neblina está muito densa e apenas ele conhece a estrada tão bem ao ponto de não precisar enxergá-la... A senhorita sente-se mal? Parece pálida como um fantasma!

-Oh, uma tragédia aconteceu! O Jack foi para o precipício e está sozinho...

-Por todos os santos! – Exclamou Carmem ao deixar o jogo de xícaras cair no chão de forma ruidosa – Tem certeza?

-Sim, tenho! Ele não está em lugar algum e a Irina disse que ele partiu!

-Céus... Vou chamar o Eleazar...

-Sim, faça isso. Precisaremos de toda ajuda possível!

E sem dizer mais nada, Bella deu meia volta e saiu do escritório praticamente correndo. Não poderia ficar ali, parada enquanto seu pequeno anjinho estava vagando sozinho em uma noite chuvosa! Não conseguia medir as consequências de seus atos, mas movida pela coragem que invade o coração de toda mãe, ela saiu de Masen Rock, esquecendo-se de temer a escuridão da noite enquanto seguia seu caminho a passos largos, rumo ao topo do rochedo.

À medida que subia, a neblina ia se dissipando, mas mesmo assim a visibilidade era bastante precária. Deveria está fazendo frio, mas Bella nada sentia, além da apreensão que tomava conta de seu corpo. Precisava encontrar o Jack! Precisava encontrá-lo custe o que custasse. Seguia a estrada estreita o melhor que podia, tropeçando vez ou outra nas pedras, mas isso não lhe impediria!

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava andando e já estava ficando sem fôlego, mas mesmo assim, gritar o nome do menino a plenos pulmões. Seus passos eram cada vez mais incertos, tentando tomar cuidado com o caminho íngreme, mas sua mente afetada não se incomodava com sua segurança. Se ela estava assustada, Jacob estaria ainda mais!

Achava que já estava perto do topo do penhasco, quando ouviu passos correndo em sua direção. Foi só então que Bella se deu conta do quão fora imprudente, temendo que tivesse caído em alguma armadilha! Conseguia ver o vapor d'água congelado que saia de sua respiração agitada, e dando voltas em torno de si, tentou distinguir a direção dos passos.

-Quem está aí?! – Gritou com força, achando que de nada adiantava manter-se calada.

Não obteve resposta alguma, mas os passos continuavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Com um pouco de concentração, Bella viu que o som vinha de seu lado esquerdo, e virando-se de forma brusca, notou uma silhueta emergindo das sombras.

-Oh, meu deus! – Exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver o rostinho de Jacob surgindo em meio à neblina, e sem pensar duas vezes, correu na direção do menino para jogar-se de joelhos no chão e abraçá-lo com força – Meu querido!

-Senhorita Bella! – Choramingou o menino – Eu estava tão assustado...

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas por que você fugiu, meu amor? Por que fez isso?

-A Irina disse que a senhorita estaria aqui e por isso vim lhe procurar...

-A Irina disse isso?

-Sim... Eu estava assustado e disse para ela que precisávamos encontrar a senhorita, mas ela ficava repetindo o tempo todo que "e_la foi para o penhasco_" e eu pensei que estivesse falando da senhorita! Fiquei tão assustado que só pensei em vir salvá-la!

Jacob caiu novamente no choro, e tentando acalmá-lo, Bella enxugou suas lágrimas antes de tornar a falar com a voz mansa.

-Oh, querido... Você entendeu tudo errado! Irina não estava se referindo a mim! Tive tanto medo de que você estivesse machucado ou perdido...

-Mas eu estou bem! E no final a senhorita conseguiu me encontrar...

-Sim, ela conseguiu. – Disse uma voz áspera atrás deles – E eu também.

Como se fosse fruto de seus pesadelos, Bella viu o maldito mendigo emergir em meio à neblina, encarando-a com um terrível sorriso em seus lábios. Com um salto, ela se pôs de pé, empurrando Jacob para trás de si em uma postura defensiva. Todas as suas entranhas gritavam para o perigo, mas Bella sabia que não adiantava correr. Aquele home... Aquele homem era o mesmo de seus sonhos! Agora tinha certeza. Ele era o mesmo homem que ameaçava sua mãe! O mesmo homem que tentava extorquir dinheiro de Renee.

-O que você quer?! – Gritou para o mendigo sentindo uma coragem derivada da histeria – Por que está me seguindo? Por que está fazendo isso?!

-Calma, Isabella. – Sibilou ele tentando se aproximar, mas Bella manteve a distancia entre os três, certificando-se que Jacob estava sempre atrás de si – Não quero lhe fazer mal. Sei que não conseguirei mais nada com você, mas esse menino... Esse menino ainda é uma mina de ouro!

-Não me venha com charadas! Estou cansada desse seu joguinho de gato e rato. Diga logo o que quer.

-Quero o garoto, é obvio.

-Senhorita Bella, o que está acontecendo? – Indagou o Jacob, parecendo assustado atrás de si enquanto apertava suas pernas com força.

-Não tenha medo, meu querido. Não deixarei que ele chegue perto de você. Seu papai está vindo e vai colocar esse senhor em seu devido lugar.

-Pai? – Repetiu o mendigo rindo de forma irônica – Você ainda não entendeu, não foi? Parece que herdou a idiotice de Renee. O pai desse menino sou _EU_!

-Como disse?

-Você entendeu muito bem o que falei. Esse menino é meu filho com Lady Rosalie, e agora que sabe da verdade, por que não me entrega o garoto? Prometo que não lhe machucarei... Só quero usá-lo para arrancar dinheiro de Lorde Edward, e depois tudo estará acabado. Se você quiser, até pode ficar com parte dos lucros!

Bella ficou completamente congelada enquanto tentava absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Aquele homem queria Jacob! Era por isso que estava lhe seguindo... Ele queria aquela pobre criança, apenas para conseguir arrancar dinheiro de Edward! Céus, como um pai poderia fazer aquilo com seu próprio filho? Como?

Sabia que aquela não era a melhor hora para questionar os preceitos éticos e morais de um homem completamente desconhecido, e tentando manter-se calma, Bella pensou em alguma forma de contornar a situação. Sentia Jacob apertando suas saias atrás de si enquanto mantinha os olhos grudados no maldito pedinte, em busca de alguma saída, mas a sorte parecia não está do seu lado.

Talvez pudesse fugir, mas Jacob não correria rápido o suficiente e ela era fraca de mais para carregá-lo! Precisaria de uma distração, e como se fosse fruto de seus desejos, vozes chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Não foi difícil distingui-las, e logo Bella compreendeu que Edward e Eleazar deveriam está à sua procura e à de Jacob!

-Maldição! – Praguejou o mendigo enquanto olhava em torno de si, procurando a origem das vozes – Não temos muito tempo... Vamos, Isabella! Entregue logo esse menino!

Bella engoliu em seco e decidiu que aquela era sua única chance! Tirando forças de onde não existiam, ela jogou seu corpo para frente, empurrando o mendigo com todo o seu peso e fazendo com que ele caísse no chão de forma desastrosa.

Sabia que essa seria a única oportunidade que teria, e sem perder um segundo se quer, Bella segurou Jacob pelo braço e juntos saíram correndo, usando a neblina para se esconderem enquanto tentavam encontrar Edward. Corria o mais rápido que podia, mas seus temores se confirmaram ao ver que Jacob não conseguia correr tão rápido, e logo se pôs a pensar em outra solução.

Se não fossem mais agíeis, o mendigo os alcançaria, e Bella teve de tomar uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida!

-Jack, Jack, escute! – Disse com a voz ofegante – Você precisa encontrar o seu papai! Precisa correr naquela direção o mais rápido que puder e encontrar Lorde Edward ou o senhor Eleazar.

-Mas e a senhorita? – Indagou o menino, assustado.

-Eu irei distrair aquele homem que está nos perseguindo. Isso te dará tempo para encontrá-los e depois trazê-los até aqui para me ajudar. Consegue fazer isso? Consegue ser corajoso o suficiente para salvar a nós dois?

-Eu... Eu acho que consigo...

-Ótimo! Então vá, meu amor!

Depositando um caloroso beijo na testa do menino, Bella despediu-se dele, vendo-o sendo tragado pela neblina enquanto ficava ali, sozinha, no meio do nada! Tinha que ser corajosa... Tinha que atrair o mendigo para si, dando à Jacob a chance de se salvar! Começou a fazer o máximo de barulho que conseguia enquanto caminhava a esmo pelo penhasco, sentindo o suor frio escorrendo por sua testa. Ela precisava ser corajosa... Tinha que ser corajosa! Estava quase achando que seu perseguidor havia desistido de procurá-la, quando sentiu uma mão agarrando seus cabelos.

-Chega de gracinhas! – Gritou a voz cortante bem atrás de si, e Bella teve que segurar-se para não gritar – Onde está o menino? Vamos, diga! Onde está o menino?

-Acha mesmo que eu direi?

-Você igualzinha à Renee! Tão moralista quanto.

-O que sabe sobre minha mãe?! – Indagou sentindo-se furiosa por aquele desgraçado ousar tocar no nome de Renee – De onde conhece-a e por que estava ameaçando-a?

-Você ainda não descobriu quem eu sou, não é mesmo? Não percebeu a ligação que existe entre tudo isso. Por que acha que Lorde Edward fez tanta questão de mantê-la por perto? Ele só queria me atrair...

-Pare! – Gritou Bella tentando conter as lágrimas ao senti-lo puxando seus cabelos com força, mas não era a dor física que lhe incomodava... Não temia o quão ele poderia lhe machucar... Seu único medo era ouvir o que seu coração já suspeitava – Não diga mais nada!

-Oras, foi você quem pediu por isso, Isabella. Foi você quem quis saber o motivo de eu está te perseguindo, minha _filha_.

A mente de Bella pareceu parar naquele exato momento. Seu pai... O homem que seduzia mulheres para se aproveitar delas. O homem que destruirá a vida de Renee. O homem que destruirá a vida de Lady Rosalie...

Sentia-se nauseada enquanto às claras evidencias surgiam diante de seus olhos. Quantas vezes tinha reparado nas evidentes semelhanças entre ela e Jacob? O mesmo cabelo castanho, o mesmo nariz afilado, a mesma pele pálida... Até mesmo o formato de coração de seus rostos! Lorde Edward não tinha lhe contratado por que ela era filha de Renee, mas sim, por que era filha de Aro Volturi, o mesmo homem que desonrou sua irmã e deixou-a grávida de um bastardo.

Sentiu o vento batendo com mais força contra as suas costas, e deduziu que deveriam está próximos do precipício. Sua respiração tornava-se cada vez mais sôfrega, e lentamente as recordações voltaram a sua mente. Aro estava ficando velho de mais para dar seus costumeiros golpes em mulheres ingênuas e por isso ele teve que mudar sua estratégia... Se não podia mais conquistar jovens donzelas, o melhor a se fazer era tentar extorquir dinheiro de suas velhas amantes.

Foi por isso que ele foi atrás de Renee... Agora Bella conseguia se lembrar! Aro lhe sequestrou, e sem piedade alguma, exigiu que sua pobre mãe pagasse uma relevante quantia para que pudesse deixá-las em paz novamente. Foi por isso que estavam naquele maldito barco! Foi por isso que Bella perdeu sua mãe!

-Se não quer me dizer onde está o menino... – Sibilou Aro em seu ouvido, pouco antes de repousar o cano de metal de uma arma sobre sua tempora – Irei explodir seus miolos aqui mesmo!

-Faça como quiser. Não tenho medo de você!

-Ah não? Pois deveria ter. – Ameaçou enquanto apertava a arma com ainda mais força – Você já não tem mais nenhum valor para mim e eu não hesitaria antes de puxar esse gatilho. Antes ao menos tinha sua mãe para se importar, mas agora, você não tem à mais ninguém!

-É aí que você se engana, Aro!

Bella sentiu seu coração dando um salto ao ouvir aquela voz, e tão logo conseguiu livrar-se das lágrimas, pôde distinguir a silhueta de Edward emergindo em meio à neblina. Deveria sentir-se aliviada, mas na verdade, sentiu seus medos aumentando ainda mais! Não queria que ele estivesse ali! Não queria que ele arriscasse sua vida por ela, assim como Renee fez!

-Edward... Não! – Sussurrou com a voz entrecortada, sentindo Aro puxando seus cabelos com mais força.

-Parece que você ainda pode valer alguma coisa, afinal!

-Deixe-a ir, Aro! – Ordenou Edward aproximando-se cada vez mais – Deixe-a ir e resolveremos isso apenas nós dois.

-Acha que sou idiota?! Se quiser essa vagabunda de volta terá que pagar por ela!

-Pagar? Não seja ingênuo! Acredita mesmo que eu pagaria para ter sua filha depois do que você fez com a minha irmã? O único motivo para eu ter mantido Isabella ao meu lado, foi atraí-lo até aqui.

Bella sentiu sua garganta queimando. Não... Ele só estava blefando... Edward não faria isso com ela! Não faria, não é? Encontrando forças dentro de si, ela encarou-o, surpreendendo-se ao ver seu olhar frio e indiferente. Parecia outro homem, completamente diferente do que estava ao seu lado horas atrás, e quando tornou a falar, Bella mal o reconheceu.

-Tudo o que fiz foi para trazê-lo até aqui. E agora você está exatamente onde eu queria. A memória de minha irmã será vingada, e você pagará, Aro.

-Então é isso? – Indagou com uma risada insana – Só queria essa vagabunda para me atrair até aqui?

-E por qual outro motivo seria? – Desafiou Edward, dando mais dois passos na sua direção. Aro tentou recuar levando Bella consigo, mas o penhasco estava bem atrás de si, encurralando-os – Jamais usaria o Jacob como isca, então só me restou usar sua outra filha. Não iria desistir até acabar com você, seu desgraçado!

-Bem, neste caso, acho que o melhor é acabarmos logo com isso! Diga adeus ao seu amado, Isabella!

Com a mão trêmula, Aro retirou o cano da arma que estava sobre a tempora de Bella, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse compreender o que ele faria, viu-o mirando em Edward! Sua respiração ficou travada ao perceber o que ele pretendia fazer... Aro ia matá-lo! Ia matar o homem a quem ela havia se entregado horas antes... Ia matar o homem que lhe usou como se fosse um peão em um jogo de xadrez. Com um sorriso triste nos lábios, Bella aqueles rosto amado, tentando gravar seus traços em sua mente.

-Adeus, Edward! – Sussurrou com um lamurio, pouco antes de jogar seu próprio corpo para trás com toda a força que possuía, fazendo com que Aro perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse em direção ao vazio do penhasco, levando-a consigo.

Sentiu o vento correndo por seu corpo, fazendo suas roupas tremeluzirem e seus cabelos voarem. Era como se estivesse em seus sonhos... Voando em alta velocidade até que por fim foi tragada pela água salgada do mar, tão fria que fez com que sua mente despertasse. Abriu os olhos desorientada, mas tudo o que viu foram brumas enquanto as ondas agitadas lhe jogavam de um lado para o outro. Tentou mover os braços e as pernas para nadar, mas então se deu conta de que não sabia para que direção ficava a superfície e acabou convencendo-se que o esforço seria em vão.

Seus pulmões começaram a queimar quando a água salgada entrou por eles, e aquilo fez com que sua cabeça ficasse pesada. Iria morrer assim como sua mãe. Iria morrer assim como Renee, para salvar alguém que tanto amava. Com um último estralo de consciência, percebeu um vulto se movendo entre as águas, que logo ganhou formas. Parecia um anjo nadando em sua direção... Um anjo negro que segurou seus braços e a puxou rumo a inconsciência. Com um sorriso abafado, Bella deixou que seu último fôlego se escapasse, entregando-se a plenitude da morte.

* * *

><p><strong>Acho que nunca escrevi um capítulo tão grande assim! Bem, mas e ai? Quem acertou nas teorias e quem errou?! E o que vai acontecer com a Bella? <strong>

**Amanhã teremos o desfecho dessa história, e gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam, principalmente à: Nitacullen, Ana Karol, Dalimasen, Dama Mary Potter, Kjessica, Melzinha e Black Diamond 22. Adorei as reviews de vcs!**

**Então é isso. Até amanhã ;***


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Bella sentia seu corpo flutuando em meio às brumas de sua inconsciência. Tudo era impalpável, imutável, irreal. Sabia que não adiantava nadar e por isso deixou-se ali, vagando pelas profundezas enquanto sua mente ficava cada vez mais coerente. A primeira coisa que percebeu, foi uma terrível dor em sua cabeça, como se houvesse alguém martelando em seu crânio. Depois, veio o queimor em sua garganta, e antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, estava tossindo de modo incontrolável.

Onde estava? O fundo do mar deveria ser frio e sombrio, mas seu corpo estava aquecido e ao abrir os olhos, sentiu sua vista sensível sendo machucada pela claridade. Demorou um pouco até que conseguisse enxergar algo, e logo constatou que estava em sue quarto, sobre sua própria cama. Teria sido mais um sonho...?

Erguendo o tronco, Bella se pôs sentada sobre a cama, esperando que seu corpo dolorido se queixasse pela mudança abrupta de posição. Viu que a lareira de seu quarto estava acesa, e ao julgar pela luz que entrava de sua janela, já deveria ser de tarde. O que aconteceu? Como viera parar ali? Não suportava tanta desorientação, e com um grande esforço, se pôs de pé, encontrando seu penhoar sobre uma cadeira e vestindo-o o mais rápido que podia.

Tinha que encontrar respostas, e pensando naquilo, saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas o mais lentamente que podia. O silêncio imperava sobre o salão principal de Masen Rock, e por um momento Bella suspeitou que tivesse se tornado mais um dos fantasmas daquela casa! Não... Não estava morta! A morte não podia ser tão dolorida assim, podia?

Talvez encontrasse Carmem na cozinha, e pensando naquilo, dirigiu-se aos fundos da casa, usando as paredes como apoio. Suas pernas pareciam tremer a cada passo e seus pulmões ofegavam por ar, mas ela não desistiu. Precisava saber o que aconteceu, e quando finalmente adentrou na cozinha, sentiu seu peito mais aliviado ao encontrar Carmem e Tanya sentadas à mesa.

-Céus, a senhorita acordou! – Exclamou a matriarca dando um pulo para trás correndo até Bella para ajudá-la a sentar-se à mesa – Deve está faminta... Aqui, pegue o que quiser!

-Obrigada.

Bella surpreendeu-se ao notar como sua voz parecia rouca, e sentindo um grande buraco em seu estômago, decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era comer, antes de iniciar seu interrogatório. Já estava devorando seu segundo pãozinho de mel, quando uma estranha sensação de déjà vu tomou conta de sua mente, recordando-se de sua primeira manhã em Masen Rock.

-Estou feliz que a senhorita tenha acordado. – Disse a menina, com um tom de voz tão gentil que Bella estranhou – Ficamos muito assustados quando Lorde Edward lhe trouxe naquela noite, inconsciente e encharcada.

-Lorde Edward?

-Sim. Foi ele quem lhe salvo. Pulou do penhasco atrás da senhorita e só descansou quando lhe encontrou. Poderia ter morrido, mas preferiu arriscar sua própria vida em troca da sua.

Bella sentiu um nó em sua garganta, e tentando desfazê-lo, engoliu um pedaço do bolinho enquanto bebericava um pouco do chá. Lorde Edward tinha lhe salvado?! Céus, então tudo fora real... A fuga de Jacob, o encontro com Aro, seu sacrifício em nome dele... Precisava encontrá-lo! Precisava está ao seu lado para saber se realmente fora real.

-Onde está Edward?

-Ele foi ao cemitério com o Eleazar e o Jacob. – Declarou Carmem com um sorriso gentil, e sem pensar duas vezes, Bella se levantou com um salto.

-Irei vê-los então.

-Mas senhorita, você mal comeu, e está tão fraca...

-Eu _preciso_ vê-lo. – Insistiu sentindo seu rosto queimando – Realmente preciso falar com ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella fez menção de sair pela porta dos fundos, mas acabou paralisada ao ver o próprio Edward parado ali, encarando-a com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Arrependeu-se de ter comido todos aqueles pãezinhos, mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer uma única palavra, sentiu suas pernas sendo abraçadas com fervor, e ao olhar para baixo, encarou os olhinhos brilhantes de Jacob.

-Senhorita Bella! – Exclamou o menino com verdadeira alegria – A senhorita finalmente acordou! Nunca vi ninguém dormir por um dia inteiro!

-Querido...

Com mãos trêmulas, Bella acariciou os cabelos de Jacob, compreendendo finalmente o motivo deles parecerem tanto com os seus. Se tudo o que aconteceu era mesmo verdade, então estava diante de seu irmão! O único parente vivo que possuía. Seus olhos estavam turvos pelas lágrimas, mas ela se conteve, pois não tinha tempo para aquilo. Não ali, e não agora. Precisava falar com Edward.

-Milorde, se o senhor me permitir, gostaria de falar com o senhor.

-Claro, Isabella. – Ele pronunciou o seu nome com um estranho timbre em sua voz, parecendo aliviado e anos mais jovem – Creio que caminhar um pouco faria bem à senhorita, e se quiser, poderíamos passear pelo bosque de pinheiros.

-Eu posso ir junto?! – Pediu Jacob com entusiasmo, e com um sorriso terno no rosto, ela concordou.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, Bella não se incomodou em vestir algo mais apropriado. Não se importava que as pessoas lhe vissem vagando pelo bosque usando apenas o penhoar. Tinha prioridades, e uma delas era descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu enquanto esteve dormindo.

Com passos lentos, ela andou até Edward, e deixou que ele entrelaçasse seus braços, para que juntos saíram de Masen Rock, ouviu Jacob cantarolando de excitação enquanto corria à frente deles. O dia lá fora estava mais quente do que o de costume, mas o sol já ia longe no céu. Caminharam em um completo silêncio em direção aos pinheiros do bosque, enquanto ouviam o som de seus passos suaves, até que ele finalmente tornou a falar.

-Tem certeza de que está bem? Não quero que se canse depois de tudo...

-Não se preocupe, milorde. – Respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, encarando o chão – Não foi a primeira vez que eu quase me afoguei.

-Não foi a primeira, mas eu sinceramente espero que seja a última, pelo seu próprio bem e pelo meu também.

-Prometo que farei o meu melhor para manter-me longe de penhascos em noites nebulosas, mas eu ainda não cosigo entender como consegui sobreviver... A Tanya disse que foi o senhor quem me salvou. É verdade?

-Sim... É. – Sua resposta foi curta, como se não sentisse orgulho daquilo, e Bella levantou os olhos para fitá-lo de soslaio.

-O senhor não deveria ter feito isso! Poderia ter se machucado ou... Ou pior!

-Pior? – Repetiu com a voz alterada – A única coisa pior do que morrer seria te perder daquela forma. Não ouse me dar lições de prudência Isabella, pois entre nós dois, você foi a mais irracional. Eu quase enlouqueci quando cheguei à Masen Rock e descobri que o Jacob havia fugido e você tinha ido procurá-lo! E depois, não foi muito inteligente de sua parte ter se jogado contra um homem armado com o único intuito de arrastá-lo para uma queda livre!

-Sinto muito... Sei que agi sem pensar, mas não me arrependo disso.

Bella baixou a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas que turvavam sua vista, mas logo sentiu Edward segurando sua mão com afago, e compreendeu que estavam discutindo tolices.

-Tudo bem. – Disse ele com a voz mais tranquila enquanto começavam a penetrar pelo bosque – Formos um casal de tolos. Está feliz agora?

-Um pouco... Mas o que você disse a Aro era mesmo verdade? Você só me trouxe para Masen Rock com o único intuito de atraí-lo?

-Bem, essa parte talvez seja verdade... – Admitiu com um tom sério de culpa – Eu estava procurando por Aro Volturi há mais de dez anos, mas nunca encontrava o desgraçado. Foi então que o senhor Jenks localizou sua mãe em Londres...

-O senhor Jenks? – Repetiu Bella curiosa – O que ele tem a ver com essa história?

-Ele trabalha para mim há alguns anos, como investigador. Eu o encarreguei de seguir o rastro de seu pai, e foi assim que ele chegou até Renee. Sua mãe estava desesperada com as ameaças de Aro, e Jenks estava tentando convencê-la a vir até Beacofell, onde vocês ficariam em minha casa. Isso atrairia Aro para cá e as manteriam em segurança ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma pena que Renee tenha partido antes de nossos planos terem se concretizado.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, deixando que suas ideias se organizassem enquanto continuavam caminhando lado a lado, atravessando o bosque. Agora compreendia de onde conhecia o senhor Jenks! Ele estava tentando ajudar Renee, mas pelo visto as coisas não saíram como deveriam ter saído. Sua mente fragmentada ainda estava juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça, mas agora já conseguia enxergar as coisas com mais clareza.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe, tentando fugir de Londres ao seu lado, mas quando chegaram ao porto, foram abordadas por Aro, que conseguiu obrigá-las a embarcar naquele maldito barco e levá-las para alto-mar com o único intuito de roubar tudo o que Renee levava consigo. Infelizmente, ela não possuía muitos pertences, e aquilo deixou-o furioso, fazendo com que Aro ameaçasse matar sua própria filha, caso Renee não conseguisse mais dinheiro.

Bella não conseguia recordar-se dos eventos que precediam a discussão, mas no final, lembrava-se de que Aro apontou uma arma em sua direção, e que no último instante, Renee o impediu de matá-la, desviando seu braço para baixo e fazendo com que o tiro atingisse o fundo do barco. Foi por isso que eles naufragaram, e foi por isso que sua mãe morreu.

Com um pesado suspiro, Bella tentou esquecer aquelas terríveis recordações, e retornou ao rumo da conversa.

-Esse foi o motivo de sua viagem com o senhor Jenks na semana passada?

-Sim. – Admitiu Edward com um suspiro – Jason havia encontrado mais uma das vitimas de seu pai. Era uma moça humilde que vivia em um vilarejo ao sul de Beacofell e que havia herdado uma pequena fortuna com a morte de um tio distante. Aro seduziu-a, assim como fez com Rosalie e com Renee, só para por as mãos em sua herança e depois partir. A coitada ficou sem nenhum meio de subexistência, e acabou tendo que viver em um bordel, vendendo o próprio corpo enquanto esperava a volta de Aro. Jenks tentou persuadi-la a confessar o paradeiro daquele desgraçado, e eu mesmo fui vê-la, mas no final não conseguimos grande coisa.

-Isso explica muito.

Bella lhe dedicou um sorriso tímido, imaginando o quão fora tola ao suspeitar dele! Caminhavam à esmo pelo bosque e as árvores começavam a ficar mais densas, quando ela reconheceu aquele caminho. Não demorou muito até que se viu em frente ao maior pinheiro, e em seu tronco, uma frase apagada pelo tempo havia sido gravada.

-Foi ela que fez isso, não foi? – Indagou Bella ao admirar o tronco da árvore, onde a inscrição "_Ainda estou te esperando_" podia ser vista. A mesma que Irina havia encarado no outro dia antes de sair correndo em disparada.

-Sim. Foi Rose quem escreveu isso, em seus últimos dias. Minha irmã sofreu muito, Isabella... De um modo que ninguém podia compreender.

-Confesso que ainda não entendi o que aconteceu com ela.

-Não é uma história que eu gosto de relembrar, mas creio que você mereça uma explicação.

Edward olhou em torno de si, constatando que Jacob estava brincando distraído próximo à eles, e que provavelmente não ouviria o que estava prestes a contar. Não queria que o menino soubesse toda a história que envolvia sua mãe... Pelo menos não por enquanto. Com um pesado suspiro, ele se pôs a falar.

-Rose era uma menina incrível. – Disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios – Teria se tornado uma das damas mais instruídas desse reino e certamente teria sido muito feliz. Quando nossos pais morreram, sua tutela passou para minhas mãos, e creio que fui um tanto indulgente com suas vontades. Nunca lhe dei limites e sempre fiz seus gostos. Aos quinze anos já possuía uma beleza única, e frequentemente passeava pelos arredores, almejando ser admirada por qualquer um que a visse. Eu me sentia orgulhoso de sua beleza, e este orgulho foi meu maior pecado...

-Não fale assim... – Implorou Bella ao ver a nuvem de dor que passava sobre seus olhos – Seu único pecado foi apenas ser um bom irmão, e não há vergonha nisso!

-Sim, mas se eu tivesse sido mais atento, nada disso teria acontecido. Rose sempre foi muito aberta comigo, mas durante seu último verão, uma prima nossa chamada Alice Brandon veio passar algumas semanas em Masen Rock, e o comportamento de minha irmã mudou repentinamente. As duas viviam aos cochichos pelos cantos da casa e sempre que possível saiam para passear neste bosque ao final da tarde, com a desculpa de que levariam Irina para tomar sol. Eu nunca desconfiei de nada, afinal, que mal haveria em um passei entre duas moças honradas e uma criança?

-Então foi aqui que Rosalie conheceu Aro?

-Tudo indica que sim. Alice os encobria, cuidando de Irina enquanto Rose se encontrava com Aro. Quando eu descobri, já era tarde de mais. Minha irmã já estava grávida e planejava fugir para a Escócia acreditando que lá se casaria com Aro, levando consigo as joias da família. – Edward fez uma pausa por um momento, engolindo em seco, e Bella pôde ver seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo – Eu obriguei Rose a ir para a casa dos Brandon, onde deveria ficar escondida até que a criança nascesse, e só então ela deveria voltar para Masen Rock.

-Você não pretendia separá-la da criança, pretendia? – Indagou Bella sentindo um aperto em seu peito ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

-Não... Eu só queria abafar aquele escândalo o máximo que podia, mas não pretendia separá-la de seu filho. Jacob nasceu prematuro e eu não pude permitir que Rose ficasse mais tempo na casa dos Brandon, pois as pessoas já estavam falando. Então ordenei que ela voltasse para Masen Rock sem a criança, pretendendo trazer o Jacob assim que ele estivesse forte o suficiente para encarar a viagem.

-Mas Rose não acreditou em você, não foi? Ela achou que você deixaria o Jack com os Brandon, para que fosse criando longe dela...

-Sim. Minha irmã jamais se recuperou do parto, entrando em uma depressão obscura. Ela implorava para que eu me casasse com Alice e trouxesse o Jacob para cá, alegando que ele era nosso filho. Isso permitiria que o menino crescesse ao lado dela, mas eu sabia que isso não seria justo com Alice, pois mancharia sua honra. No final, Rose não suportou e acabou colocando um fim ao seu sofrimento.

-Oh... Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito mesmo!

-Tudo bem. – Disse encarando-a com os olhos marejados – Agora tudo acabou. Agora posso finalmente deixar sua memória em paz.

-Mas e o Jacob? Até onde ele sabe sobre tudo isso?

-Ele sabe apenas o suficiente. Ontem eu lhe contei que Rosalie era sua verdadeira mãe, mas não entrei em detalhes. Também disse que você era sua irmã, e desde então ele está em êxtase, mas eu o proibi de revelar isso às outras pessoas. Certas coisas devem ser mantidas no tumulo.

Edward baixou os olhos, e por um momento Bella lembrou-se que ela não era a única a sofrer ali. Ele tinha passado longos dez anos se culpando pela morte da irmã, e só conseguiu vingar sua memória, mas mesmo assim, nunca se perdoaria verdadeiramente. Aro era um homem cruel! Um homem terrível que só podia merecer a morte!

-Não posso acreditar que o meu pai tenha sido um homem tão cruel! Mas ao menos uma coisa boa saiu de tudo isso, afinal, acabei ganhando um irmão!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bella sorriu com sinceridade enquanto observava o garotinho brincando à sua frente. A única coisa melhor do que ser a irmã de Jacob, seria ser sua mãe... Mas ela jamais ousaria desejar algo tão desdenhoso assim.

-Sim. – Concordou Edward tirando-a de seus devaneios – Vocês dois são a única coisa boa que poderia sair de Aro.

-E o que houve com ele? – Quis saber por fim, temendo ouvir a resposta.

-Seu corpo veio a tona pela maré hoje de manhã cedo. Eleazar o enterrou em uma cova de indigente no cemitério particular de Masen Rock e se você quiser, posso levá-la até lá quando se sentir mais disposta.

-Obrigada, mas creio que nunca terei vontade de fazer isso. Esse homem deveria ter apodrecido no fundo do mar.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, mas nada disse. De fato, o melhor seria se o mar tivesse tragado o corpo de Aro para sempre, mas dois dias após aquela tenebrosa noite, a maresia trouxe-o até a encosta. Se dependesse de Edward, teria deixado-o onde estava, mas ele não podia fazer aquilo... Jacob ainda não compreendia as coisas, e foi pensando no menino que ele ordenara o sepultamento de Aro em Masen Rock.

-Eu... Eu acho que ainda não agradeci pelo que você fez.

Isabella baixou os olhos, ficando um pouco mais pálida do que já era, e isso lhe deixou um tanto preocupado. Sabia o quanto ela havia sofrido, e desejava que pudessem deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Talvez ele pudesse fazê-la esquecer.

-Hei, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer. – Disse ao segurar suas mãos e beijá-la, uma de cada vez – Você está pronta para ouvi-la?

Bella nada respondeu. Apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Havia um brilho diferente em seu rosto, e o modo como ele sorria fazia com que seu coração disparasse no peito.

-Isabella Marie Swan... Você gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida ao lado deste pobre homem que tem por passatempo atormentar governantas xeretas?

A cor fugiu do rosto de Bella por um instante, e Edward pensou que ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, até que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e seus lábios se abriram em um esplendoroso sorriso. Bella temeu que ele visse toda a felicidade que explodia dentro de seu ser, e desviando os olhos dele, falou com a voz mais imparcial que conseguia fazer.

-Como ousa me fazer uma proposta dessas sem antes consultar meu parente mais próximo?

-Céus, a senhorita tem toda a razão! Foi uma tremenda falta de cortesia da minha! Jacob, poderia vir aqui um segundo?

O menino que brincava de riscar o chão com um galho, deixou seus rabiscos de lado para correr até eles. Parecia curioso para saber o que Edward queria, mas foi paciente, aguardando até que seu pai tornasse a se pronunciar.

-Eu acabei de me propor à senhorita Swan, mas ela disse que só aceitaria meu pedido se seu parente mais próximo abençoasse nossa união. Então, o que você me diz?

-Hummm... – Jacob pareceu pensar um pouco, fazendo um biquinho charmoso até que tornou a falar – Se isso acontecer, a senhorita Bella continuará sendo a minha irmã, ou se tornará minha tia?

-Que tal... Se ela fosse sua mãe?

Bella encarou Edward completamente boquiaberta! Céus, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir... Iria se casar com o homem ao qual aprendera a amar e confiar, e ainda por cima teria Jacob como filho! A felicidade dentro de si era tão grande que não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, e antes que pudesse se perceber, segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e o beijou nos lábios com uma carícia tão suave que mais parecia um bater de asas.

-Acho que os adultos só deveriam fazer isso quando estivessem sozinhos. – Comentou Jacob com um sorriso sapeca no rosto – Mas eu ainda não dei minha aprovação.

-Oh, é verdade querido! – Disse Bella limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e tentando conter a risada boba que surgia em seu peito – E então? Estou autorizada a me casar com seu pai?

-Sim, contanto que eu possa ser o primeiro a dar a notícia para os Denali!

-Fechado.

Com um pulo de excitação, Jacob correu pela trilha rumo à Masen Rock, deixando Bella e Edward sozinhos ali, contemplando um ao outro. Suas mãos se encontraram ao acaso, como se fossem guiadas por imãs, e o toque fez com que a pele dela queimasse.

-Então, Isabella... – Sussurrou ele, aproximando-se de seus lábios – Agora que você possui permissão para me aceitar como seu marido, poderemos nos casar amanhã mesmo!

-Oh, mas creio que não resistirei a uma espera tão grande! – Disse com um riso frouxo que não conseguia conter.

-Tenho certeza de que encontraremos algo mais divertido até lá... Quero mostrá-la o quão minha cama é macia.

Edward tornou a uniu seus lábios, dessa vez com mais paixão, deixando que aquele simples gesto transmitisse todo o seu desejo e satisfação. Por um segundo, Bella teve medo de que estivesse sonhando, mas se fosse mesmo isso, preferiria nunca acordar!

-Eu te amo, sabia? – Indagou com um suspiro.

-Sim... Desde o primeiro dia que te vi, sabia que você seria minha, do mesmo modo que eu sempre serei seu!

E com mais um beijo, ele selou o que dizia, provando à Bella que estava mesma acordada, e que talvez não quisesse tornar à dormir pelas próximas noites!

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>(In)felizmente chegamos ao fim de nossa história :'( <strong>

**Espero sinceramente que vcs tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, e como é de costume, gostaria de dedicar essa fic à todos que me deixaram reviews fantásticas:**

**Marjorie, JOKB, "A", Sara Amrico, Jana Masen, Ana Sousa, Iara, Dama Mary Potter, kjessica, Ana Krol,Lara, Patylayne, Dalimasen, Black Diamond 22, Patricia, AgathaRoesler, Nitacullen, Melzinha.**

**Sem vcs, nada disso teria tido sentido ^^**

**Sentirei falta de todos, mas espero em breve está de volta com mais uma história (dessa vez nos tempos modernos hahha)**

**Então é isso! Espero ver vcs em breve! **

**;***


End file.
